


A Totally Weird And Illegal Swanqueen Story

by Darnez



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 59,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnez/pseuds/Darnez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Swanqueen Story. Emma is an emancipated teen new to Storybrooke. Regina is a crazy, perverted mayor/High school teacher, wanting to gain dominance on Storybrooke's newest resident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> This story can Also be found on Fanfiction. Net. Please enjoy and review

"Ah, Finally. I'm free". Emma Swan mumbled to herself as she crossed over into a town called Storybrooke. Just yesterday, she was in a Court room, fighting to become free. Now she was on her way to new and exciting things. At least that was what she told herself over, and over again.

* * *

Flashback: (Courtroom)

"Miss Swan, why do you believe you deserve to be emancipated? Do you truly believe that you are ready to become a working member of society?" The judge asked Emma.

"Your honor, I have been to 13 different foster homes in my life. I have lived in 10 different states. I'm tired of the state getting in the way of what I want. I want to stay in one place, long enough to make friends. I want to be free. I deserve happiness. I have saved every penny, I have ever earned in my whole life. I have a little under $5,000 saved up". Emma said proudly.

"Miss Swan, that's not-"

"Before you continue your honor, please let me finish. I have already landed a job in a town called Storybrooke. It is a very small town in Maine. You know, one of those weird places where, everyone knows everyone. Well, I have a job there already lined up". Emma walked up towards the judge and gave him the contact information. Of course the job was not real, she just created a fake website page for the job, just in case anyone wanted to look it up online, as well as a fake contact number.

"I see here, your new supervisor will be a…Mr. Neal Cassidy". The judge asked pulling down his glasses studying the paper the girl placed in his hands.

"Yeah...yes sir".

The judge motioned for a woman dressed in a business suit to walk over to him. When she was close enough he whispered something in her ear. "Alright Miss Swan, if I can get your contact on the phone and confirm that you in fact have a job, that meets the minimum requirements, then I will grant you emancipation".

Emma cheered silently. Of course she did not have an actual job, no, she just told her best friend Neal to pretend to be the owner of a neighborhood grocery store in Storybrooke, and confirm that she indeed have a job, that she must start the following week to keep the job. "Thank you, Your Honor".

"Don't thank me just-"The woman walked back up and whispered into the Judges ear again. "Well, Miss Swan, you are no longer a ward of the state. You are free to go where ever you desire".

"Thank-you".

"It's not often we approve these kinds of request. Please take care of yourself".

"I will thank-you". Emma smiled as she hugged her social worker. Well, former Social worker. She was free. Now she was off to pack and prepare for Storybrooke, funny she didn't even know the place existed a week ago. She just threw a dart at a map, and that is where it landed.

* * *

(Present)

Emma Swan walked into a place called Grannies Diner. The moment she walked in everyone who was inside stopped talking, or doing whatever they were doing to look at her.

"The hell". She mumbled to herself as she gave everyone in the room a funny look. It was basically the same look they were giving her. She was interrupted from her scan of the room by a tall brunette.

"Sorry about them. You are new here, and we don't get visitors. Ever". The waitress looked the new blonde up and down. She appeared to be a teenager, younger than herself. She had long blonde hair, dark blue skinny jeans, brown boots and a white tank top. "My name is Ruby".

"Emma. Emma Swan. I'm going to be staying here for a while. Is there anywhere I can stay until I find a place of my own?"

"Of course". A voice from behind them startled them both. They both turned to see who the person was who butted in. "My name is . I don't mean to snoop. But I couldn't help but over hear. You may stay in the bed and breakfast as long as you need to. It's on the house…  _Emma_ ".

Emma frowned at the man. Why did he just say her name like a total pervert? "Umm, thanks for the information, but I can pay for my stay".

"Non-sense. I insist. I own the bed and breakfast after all". He said that loud so that everyone could hear him. Everyone by now has gotten over the shock of a new person in Storybrooke, but they were all listening.

"I don't like not earning my keep, Umm…Mr. Gold, was it?" Emma asked uneasily.

"Well, how about you work the front desk, all you have to do is check in anyone who wants a room. How about your hours be from 5pm to 7pm every day except Sunday".

"That's only two hours a day". Emma frowned. This "Job" did not sound right.

"Well, I assume you will have other things that you would need to do while you are here. The room, plus $600 monthly is your income from the job. What do you say".

Emma thought to herself. This job sounds way too good to be true. She could go to school, and work? She had planned on hitting the pavement, begging everyone for a job, not just having one fall right into her lap. She would be an idiot not to take the job. Wouldn't she? "I'll take it" she said confidently, even though she questioned the kindness of this creepy old man.

He smiled. "Then it's a deal then". He held out his hand to shake Emma's and then added. "Enjoy your stay… Emma". With that he limped out of the Diner.

"Well, that was weird". Emma said out loud, but it was mostly to herself.

"Yeah, you will get used to it. Gold is everywhere, because well, he owns everything, I can show you your room. And where your new "Job" will be".

"Okay great. Are there a lot of people staying at the bed and breakfast?" The two of them begin to walk through a door that was connected to the "Bed" part of the bed and breakfast.

"No, No one ever visits the bed and breakfast. We do not get any visitors". They stopped in front of a desk. "This will be your post, all you have to do is sit here. Browse the computer or something. No one is coming in". Ruby walked behind the desk and rambled through a draw before pulling out a key card. She handed it to Emma. "This is your key to get into the building. You may use the side door since you are staying here, but if you come in after hours you will need to use the front door. I am putting you in a suite because there is no room for you to live long-term in one of the standard rooms. Come on". Emma followed as Ruby lead them up the stairs.

"Cool" Emma remarked as they came in front of a set of doubled doors. Ruby motioned for her to use the key card she gave her. Emma opened the door, and looked around it looked like a mini condo. There was a small kitchen, and breakfast bar. The bed set off by its self behind thick curtains. There was even a small T.V and couch in the middle of the room. Never In her life had Emma ever had this much space to herself. Freedom.

"Sorry, it's so small. But it's better than the standard rooms, trust me".

"No, this is awesome. Thanks Ruby".

"You're welcomed". She smiled. "Do you need help bring your things up?"

"No, I will get them. Thanks. I'm tired so, I may just take a nap".

"Cool. You can start work next Monday, come down the diner whenever you get hungry".

"Okay". Emma smiled and said Goodbye to the waitress.

* * *

Behind closed doors, Emma smiled to herself. Today was a great day. She decided that she would take a nap before she called Neal and went down stairs to get something to eat. She decided to get comfy so she took off her pants and tank top, all that remained was her pink panties and her white sports bra. She crawled into bed and it didn't even take 5 minutes before she was in a deep sleep. Sleep did not last long for Emma. Soon she heard knocking at her door. "Go away". She called out. This bed was to comfy, and she did not want to get out now. The knocking continued and seemed to get more frantic. Emma groaned as she crawled out of the bed and opened the door. Not all the way as she was in her underwear.

"WHAT". She yelled at whoever was at the door.

"Umm, Sorry to bother you. I'm Sidney Glass. I write the newspaper". The man said proudly.

"Okay, and"…. Emma didn't mean to be rude, but she wanted to get back to her much needed sleep.

"The mayor sent me. She wanted me to welcome you"

"Okay well, I'm welcomed goodbye". Emma went to close the door before the man placed his boot in the door entrance, and tried to push his way into the room. Emma gasped. This man had the nerve to- no matter. She drew back and punched the man in the nose, causing him to stumble back and land hard on the hardwood floor. Emma chuckled serves him right. She closed and locked the door once more before crawling back into her bed.

She didn't get to sleep long however. About 30 minutes later her pants on the floor started vibrating loudly. "Are you fucking serious?" She grumbled and grabbed her phone from the pocket of her pants.

"Hello".

"Emma, Emma it's me Neal". Emma chuckled.

"I know, I have caller I.d".

"Well, how is Storybrooke?"

"Its fine, I got a job, a real one. And I already have a place to stay".

"Wow Em, That's crazy lucky".

"I know. Some guy name Gold hooked me up".

"Well, I can't wait to come visit you, stay out of trouble. I have to go, bye".

"Bye". Before Emma could finish hanging up good, someone was banging on her door, once again. "Go AWAY!" She figured it would be that guy once again. What was his deal anyway? The banging continued. He was probably mad that he got punched by a girl. A 17 year old girl in fact. She chuckled. Well, as long as he is here, she might as well give him a black eye to go with it.

"WHAT!?". She flung the door opened. She did not expect to see a short haired brunette woman in a pin striped pants suit at her door. The lady looked surprised to see her as well. But she quickly schooled her features and slowly looked Emma up and down. Emma gasped when she remembered that she basically nude, but oh well. What done is done? "Who are you?"

The lady, clearly not impressed raised an eyebrow at Emma. "I'm the Mayor, Regina Mills, but you will call me Madam Mayor".

Emma made sure she looked as bored as possible in front of the Mayor. For some reason, she just wanted to annoy the hell out of "Madam Mayor".

"Well, Regina". Emma smirked. "How may I help you".

"Well, I came to have you arrested".

That was not what Emma expected her to say. "What, Why?"

"Assault. I was informed that you almost broke a member of my town's nose. I cannot allow you to get away with that".

"Okay, Regina Two things". Regina tensed at the teen lack of respect for her. "I hit him because he was trying to force himself in my room. He knew I did not want to talk, and yet he kept pushing, so I pushed back, with my fist. Second. I am now a member of your town. Now, Madam Mayor. You may leave".

"Oh, I'm not done". Regina slowly walked closer to the teen. Emma noticed and backed up, to keep distance between her and the older woman. Once Regina was inside the room, she shut the door behind her. "Like I said, I can't let you get away with that. Given Mr. Glass description of you, I assumed you was a big woman, the way he said you pounced on him, but you are just a girl. Tell me child how old are you?".

Emma continued to back up, until she was up against the window. At this moment she was glad the blinds were closed, otherwise Storybrooke, would have gotten a lovely view. "I'm not a Child. I just turned 17".

Regina now pressed upon Emma, in her personal space replied. "You most certainly are not a child". She used this moment run her hands up and down Emma's arms. She felt Emma tense up and brought her hand up to Emma's chin. "I've decided, I'm not going to punish you for harming my citizen, considering you are one now, and the fact that Glass is crying over a 17 year old girl striking him. If it was me in that position I would have just punished you for it. Taken you over my knee…" Regina smiled. Emma frowned.

Emma wanted to throw up. This woman was way too close to her, she wished she has her clothes on, she looked over at them on the floor, but Regina pulled her chin back towards her.

"I want your attention Emma".

"Regina –".

"No, Emma. It's Madam Mayor". Emma frowned. "Where are your parents Emma. Or are you a runaway? How did you find yourself in my town?"

"I don't have parents if you must know. I was emancipated. It's just me. I'm in charge of myself. I just picked a place to live, anywhere, somehow I ended up here. It was going well, until you showed up".

Regina smirked. "I wouldn't say that you are in charge of yourself. You're in my town. You belong to me now". Emma didn't think it was possible for her to be more uncomfortable than she was right now, but Regina proved her wrong, her hand left her face and was now tracing circles on her stomach.

"I don't belong to anyone. Please stop touching me". Emma begged. She wouldn't say she was afraid of Regina, but she could tell that she was dangerous.

Regina lowered her hands, and she traced the line of Emma's panties a couple of times before she stopped and stood back. "Since you asked so nicely, I'll stop, this time". Regina walked over to Emma's bed and sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs seductively. She licked her lips and patted a spot next to her on the bed. "Come dear, sit next to me".

Emma frowned. "No thanks". She found her skinny jeans on the floor and quickly pulled them up. Next she grabbed her shirt and pulled it above her head. She felt more confident fully clothed. "Is there anything else Regina. You can let yourself out".

Regina Smirked. "Do I need to teach you manners? Have you enrolled yourself in school yet? What grade are you in?"

"No, I just arrived. I figured I would enroll next Monday, and take the rest of this week to settle in". Emma didn't know why she was explaining herself to this…female pervert, maybe it was because she was the mayor of this town.

"No, you will do it tomorrow".

"No, I will do it next week. You can't force me to do anything".

"I can, and will. Do not test me. The consequences will not be fun for you, but they will be for me. With that said, do what you want. It's your choice. Enroll In school tomorrow, and I will be pleased. Don't and face the consequences, I still will be pleased". Regina stood once more and walked into Emma's personal space. "Just know, keep disobeying me and I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do". With that she walked out the door, and shut it behind her.

Emma could hear Regina talking to someone on the other side of the door, their voices fading as they descended the stairs. Emma rushed over to the door and locked it. That woman was crazy as hell. And while she was not afraid of anyone, she surely did not want to get on her bad side.

* * *

The next day, at 8am sharp, Emma found herself at Storybrooke High school. She told herself, that she was not enrolling herself today because of the Mayor's threat. She was enrolling herself today because she would have been bored sitting in the suite all by herself. She knocked on the office door and walked in when she heard someone call her in.

"Hello, my name is Emma Swan and I wanted to enroll in your school today".

"Oh yes. I'm Ms. Johnson. The mayor informed me you was coming by".

"Oh she did, huh?" Emma said dryly. That woman was annoying.

"Yes, you're her niece right?"

"Her What? No". Emma threw her folder with her paperwork on the principal's desk before she plopped down in the seat. "I am nothing to that woman".

"It's alright Emma. I know it must be hard to transfer to a new school, especially to a new school, in a town where your aunt is the mayor. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me".

"She is not my- whatever". Emma glared at the woman who just smiled and looked in her folder. After a few minutes of silence and watching the woman type on her computer a couple of times, Emma grabbed the schedule that she was handed.

"This is your new schedule, for your 10th grade classes. I know it is the middle of the year Emma, but I wouldn't worry about a thing. The kids here is very nice, and the teachers are supportive. If you have any problems we are here for you.

"Thanks Ms. Johnson, So do I start tomorrow?"

"Normally you would start the following day after enrolling, we like to let the teachers know before hand before welcoming a new student, but Madam Mayor requested you start today".

Emma groaned. "That-"

"You must know better than anyone, she is very persistent and would not take no for an answer. I'm sorry Emma. You're teachers will have new books for you tomorrow. You have your schedule, I hope you have a wonderful day".

Emma mumbled a thanks, before walking out of the room.

* * *

It was 8:45am by the time Emma walked out of the principal's office. That means, it was still first period. She looked at the schedule that the principal gave her, first period she had Algebra II, second period was History, third was creative writing/lunch, and forth period was Chemistry, followed by a fifth period, which was Gym. Many of Emma's old schools, only had four periods, but she had a total of about 7 different classes. They always flip flopped as she liked to say, 3 on one day, and three different ones the next day, meanwhile one class she had on both A and B days. They must rotate every semester at this school she thought to herself.

Before Emma knew it she was in her first class of the day, she took a deep breathe before she walked inside the room. The teacher stopped talking to the class to look at her. "Oh, hello. You must be Emma Swan. You're the Mayor's niece right? She has been talking about you all day yesterday. Well, everyone has. We don't get a lot of new people here in Storybrooke. Oh, I'm sorry" the teacher Rambled on. "I'm Mr. Oliver. Are you in this class?"

"Um, yeah". Emma showed her schedule to the teacher.

"You may sit where ever you like Emma".

Emma rolled her eyes. There was only one seat available. She was glad it was by the window. She loved not listening to the teachers during their long rants about paying attention in class and just lose herself in the outside scenery.

Someone interrupted her thoughts as she heard someone clearing their throats to get her attention. She turned and faced a smiling blonde girl, who looked way too happy for Emma's liking. "What?"

The girl giggled. "Wow, you are just like Mayor Mills".

Emma gasped. Fuck Madam Mayor for telling everyone that she was her niece. What was wrong with that woman? "I'm sorry. I'm nothing like that woman. I'm just upset. She annoys me so much, and it's making me cranky".

"That's okay. My name is Jordynn, but everyone just calls me Jojo".

"Nice to meet you Jojo. My name is Em-"

"Emma Swan. I know who you are, everyone knows who you are. You are like a celebrity here. Which is funny, because everyone knows everyone. But you are all everyone talks about now".

"Really, I just arrived yesterday".

"I know, but you are the Mayor's niece. Everyone thought she had no family".

"She is not my aunt".

"No?"

"Where does everyone getting their information? It is so wrong".

"Who else? Sidney Glass".

"Sidney. I am going to give that man a black eye to go with that bloody nose".

"You were in the newspaper this morning Emma".

"I'm in the WHAT!"

"Ladies please lower your voices" the teacher instructed before he continued writing on the board.

"Yeah, look". Jojo, reached in her backpack that was across the back of her chair to pull out a newspaper.

Emma took the paper and read the title. "Welcome Storybrooke's newest resident, Emma Swan, niece of our very own Mayor Regina Mills". Emma growled. That possessive perverted bitch.

Emma walked along side Jordynn to their next class. They both had history together and Jojo insisted that Emma sat beside her. Again Emma was greeted by the teacher. This teacher appeared to be afraid of her, for some reason.

"Emma". Jojo grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to a table nearly shoving her in a seat. "I would like you to meet Jordan". A blonde boy sat at the table looking, like Jordynn or Jojo, very happy. "This is my brother".

"You're both named Jordan?"

"Yes isn't it cool. We are twins. His name is spelled J.O.R.D.A.N while mines is spelled J.O.R.D.Y.N.N. but it can still be confusing I suppose. Just call me Jojo, and him Jordan".

"Yeah, okay".

Jordan smiled at Emma and she could help but smile back, the boy was so sexy. He looked like he had a six pack under his jacket and those forest green eyes.

"So, you're the Mayor's niece?"

Emma's smile quickly went away. "No. I am not". Emma yelled causing everyone in the room to look at her.

"Um….Emma please, if you don't mind lower your voice, please" the teacher asked, nearly begged. Emma nodded, but frowned even more, what was this guy's problem. Why was he acting like she was going to bite his head off.

"Emma, we all have our third period together. Want to eat with us?"

"I would like that". Emma smiled at her new friends. The three of them walked after class to their next one, which was creative writing, when she walked in her stomach dropped. Behind the teachers desk sat none other than Regina Mills, herself. Emma glared at the Mayor. What was she doing here? Emma allowed herself to be led by her arm to a table with Jojo, and Jordan and some other dark haired teen.

"This is Tyler. Tyler this is Emma". Jojo, introduced the two.

"Hello" Emma said dryly. She refused to look at the eyes that was daring her to. She could feel Regina's eyes on her. Soon all the chairs inside was filled and the final bell ranged and everyone inside the classroom quieted down.

* * *

"Hello everyone. I'm sure, everyone in here know me already, as Mayor Mills, I have come in to take over your teacher's 3rd block class. I'm your new teacher, so everyone will refer to me as Miss Mills in here. Just in case you forget I wrote it on the board, everyone I see we have a new student. I would like to introduce you all to my niece Emma Swan. Emma, my dear why don't you come up and introduce yourself to everyone.

"I think you just did Miss Mills". Emma sassed. A few kids in the room giggled. Emma smiled, that was until a thick ruler came crashing down upon the desk and broke in half silencing everyone.

"NOW!" Regina demanded loudly.

The impact from the ruler on the desk frightened everyone, it wasn't Regina herself. She stood up and slowly walked in front of the class. She looked back at Regina who raised an eyebrow. "Hey. My name is Emma Swan". Emma shrugged. Everyone knew who she was.

Emma heard Regina speak from behind her. And can tell that she was moving around the desk most likely coming to stand directly next to her. "Now, many of you may have read in the newspaper this morning, that Emma is my niece. I will confirm that".

"I am not your"-Emma was cut off and gasped as her felt hard wood landing swiftly against her ass. She looked with wide eyes at Regina who walked in front of her with a new, thicker ruler, which Emma assumed was just used to spank her. She couldn't believe this woman just did that, and in front of an entire class. Of course everyone seemed as if they didn't notice. No one looked shocked. They all just studied Regina and her movements.

"Emma think of the consequences before you open your mouth dear. Now, I want to let you all know, that just because Emma is my niece does not mean that I will be giving her any special treatment. She will be punished as severely, as the rest of you, maybe even more, if she break one of my rules. Emma, take your seat". Emma quickly took her seat and winced at the slight pain she felt when she sat down. Regina smirked, but continued.

"Here are my rules". Everyone in the class took out a pen and a piece of paper, except Emma who just sat in her seat glaring at Regina who was now looking at random teens in the classroom. Jojo, placed a piece of paper and a chewed up pencil in front of Emma, who frowned in disgust at the offending object but looked up and smiled at Jojo nonetheless.

"Rule number one. Always, do as I say. I am your teacher and you will obey my every command".

"Rule number two. All assignments must be turned in on time, or you will be punished along with receiving an "F".

"Rule number 3. The bell does not dismiss you. I dismiss you. Which leads me to rule number 4".

"Rule number 4. Never. Ever. Arrive late to my class. You are to be here on time every day.

"Rule number 5". Regina begin walking in between the tables of students with her hands behind her back carrying that damn ruler. "Never Miss My class. The only way I will allow you to miss a day of my class is if you are sick with a doctor's note, and you will make that day up in detention".

"That's bull shi- Oww!" Emma cried as the ruler landed on her hand that was sitting on the desk.

"Rule number 6. No talking unless you are spoken to".

"Rule number 7. All class assignments must be done in an acceptable manner. I require excellent penmanship, grammar. No inappropriate language in my class, and everyone's uniform must be clean, and presentable every day. Speaking of which, Miss Swan. Where is your uniform? Look around you, everyone has on a uniform, except you".

"I had no way of knowing I was starting school today, Miss Mills, it's not my fault I haven't been issued a uniform yet".

"Horrible excuse. I am giving you detention for a week".

"WHAT. You can't do that"

"Two weeks Miss Swan, or would you like to make it three".

Emma frowned. She was going to see about transferring out of "Miss Mills" class. What was the Mayor doing teaching 10th grade creative writing for anyhow? It just didn't make sense. Emma crossed her arms and slouched in her chair.

"Oh, don't pout dear". Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hair, and Emma swatted them away, only to be popped by the ruler once more. She grabbed her hand and tried to rub out the pain and keep from crying out in pain. "I told you Emma, you will not be getting special treatment from me".

"Now class. I would like you all to take out your issued journals and write 5 pages on what you learned today, in my class".

That's a dumb ass assignment Emma thought to herself. There is no way anyone could write 5 pages from the bullshit that came out of Regina's mouth just now.

"Miss Swan". Emma rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Where is your issued journal, everyone else seems to have there's".

"I haven't been issued one yet. Principal Johnson said I will get my book tomorrow".

"So you are not prepared for my class. 4 weeks of detention Miss Swan". Emma Grinded her teeth.

"Yes, Miss Mills".

"Good girl".

Soon the bell rung for lunch, and everyone stayed seated. Regina walked over and opened the door, outside, students could be seen running towards the lunchroom. "You are all dismissed. You will file out silently and in an orderly fashion".

Everyone stood up and walked slowly and quietly out the door, almost as if, anyone made any sudden movements they would be attached. Regina stood by the door making sure her students were well behaved.

Emma tried to keep her head down and walk past Regina without being seen which was ridiculous but hey, it was worth a shot. A shot that missed its mark. Regina grabbed Emma's face and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Have a great lunch my dear". Emma keep her cool until she turned the corner out of Regina's sight and scrubbed violently at the kiss that Regina planted on her forehead.

"Um, Emma, your Aunt is mean, and strict". Jojo stated the facts.

"She is not my- oh what's the point?". Emma rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it".

"Did she spank you in front of the class Emma?" Tyler asked laughing.

Emma glared at the boy. "Never, speak of that again".

Tyler raised his hands in surrender. "Okay Emma".

Emma's stomach dropped as she remembered she has to return to that woman's class after lunch, which is only 45 minutes. She was not sure she could handle another hour with Madam Mayor/Miss Mills/Aunt Regina/That bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma decided that she would use her lunch break to try and get removed from Miss Mills' class. Emma knocked on the door and once again was immediately called inside.

"Hello Emma". The principal greeted the teen. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi, I was wondering if it was too soon to transfer into a different Creative writing class".

"Oh?" The principal typed into the computer to look at Emma's schedule. "I'm sorry Emma. Mayor Mills requested that she teach, whatever class you had third block".

"That's stupid. You can't just become a teacher, just because you want to".

"She's the Mayor Emma. If I don't do what she says, I will lose my job. My hands are tied". The principal gave Emma a look of pity. "I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do".

The bell ranged signaling the end of lunch. "Shit. I'm going to be late, I didn't realize that lunch was over. I'm not going to make it to class in time".

"Language Emma". The principal scolder sweetly. "That's okay Emma. You were talking to me. I will write you an excuse note".

Emma groaned. "Okay".

The principal gave Emma and note to give to her teacher and sent her on her way. By the time she exited the office, the final bell rung, letting all the students know they should be inside the classroom.

About five minutes passed before Emma found herself back in front of her classroom door. She turned the knob on the door and discovered it was locked. She knocked lightly and moments later was greeted by Regina.

"Miss Swan, you're late to my class. On your first day, that's against one of my rules, as you know".

Emma rolled her eyes. "I have a pass right here". Emma handed Regina the note from the principal.

"What were you doing at the principal's office, Emma?"

"Nothing".

"Damn right nothing". Regina glared at Emma who glared right back. "Take your seat. Enjoy your extra week of detention". Regina made sure Emma was still looking at her as she ripped up the excuse note, and trashed it.

"Bitch". Emma mumbled under her breathe. She sat at her table.

* * *

"Where were you Emma? You said you was only going to be gone for a few minutes. When we came back without you Miss Mills got angry and she gave us 2 weeks of detention because we couldn't tell her where you went". Jojo whispered. While Regina was talking to the class about something.

"She did what! She can't do that". Emma exclaimed louder than necessary.

"Miss Swan!" Regina lectured. "You better have a good reason for interrupting my class for a second time".

Emma was about to sass Regina but she didn't want her to punish her new friends for her own behavior. "I'm sorry Miss Mills, It won't happen again".

"See that it doesn't". She commanded before going back to "Teaching".

Emma whispered so that only her table could hear her. "I'm so sorry guys. I don't know why she is such a bitch. I will try to do whatever I can to make it up to you guys. I promise".

"We know just what you can do to make it up to us". Tyler whispered. Jo-jo and Jordan nodded along smiling. "We will tell you about it later, let's try not to get into any more trouble today".

It surprised Emma that she was able to make it through the rest of the hour without getting into more trouble with Regina. It seemed as if the woman, looked for any reason to embarrass her or get on her nerves. The bell rung to dismiss the students and everyone stayed in their seats until Regina said that they could go. They all once again filed out quietly, and just like before Regina found a way to embarrass Emma again. She grabbed her, and this time kissed her on the cheek. Emma pulled away. "Have a good rest of the day Sweetie. At least until school is over, then I will see you and your three friends out in front of the school, for detention". She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Emma liked it here in Storybrooke. For once in her life, she had her own place, she was making friends, and she had a job, which wasn't much of a job because it was so easy. Storybrooke was perfect for her. All except for Regina. Regina was a possessive, perverted bitch, Emma just had to deal with, she hoped eventually she would get bored with whatever sick game she was playing and just leave her alone.

"We will be there Miss Mills". Emma tried to walk and leave for her next class but Regina grabbed her by her jacket, causing her to stop and block the path of students behind her for a moment before they began to walk around.

"Actually, I wanted to talk with you for a moment". Regina announced.

"I have to get to class on time. You know how teachers hate when students are late".

"Don't worry dear. It will only take a minute. You have gym next block. If you run you may make it on time".

Emma groaned. She called out to her new friends. "Guys, I will meet you in gym okay, I'll be there in 5 minutes top. If not call the police and tell them Mayor Mills murdered me".

"Okay Emma". Jo-jo called out pulling her brother along with her.

Regina pulled Emma inside of the classroom and shut the door. She pulled the blinds down on the small window that allowed students to look into the classroom.

"What do you want Regina?"

"I just wanted to talk. I can't help but feel as if you are mad at me".

Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She stepped back distancing herself at least four feet away from the other woman, whom had a problem understanding personal space. "Hmmm…let's see. You practically molested me yesterday. You hit me with a big ass ruler today. Three times. I am 17 years old Madam Mayor. You don't get to spank me. Especially in front of a class room full of students, who I would like to become friends with. You forced me to start school today. Then you high-jacked my 3rd block class, just so that you could irritate me further. You're a fucking Mayor. What are you doing working at a High school? And why on earth are you telling everyone that I am your niece. When you both know that I am not".

Regina smirked. "So I can do this". Regina reached forward and grabbed Emma by her hair. It completely caught her off guard just like she wanted it to. She twisted her around and slammed her against the desk.

Emma gasped and tried to push up and throw the woman off of her. She was in no way weak, but the Mayor was easily overpowering her. "Get off of me, what are you doing?"

Regina did not answer. She grabbed the ruler she used earlier that was on the desk and quickly drew her arm all the way back before hitting Emma's ass with it. Emma cried out in pain, it was like music to her ears. She did it again, and again, and was about to go for her fourth one before the door to classroom opened.

Emma was embarrassed and overjoyed by the intruder's sudden appearance. She was happy that the person had closed the door behind him. "Madam Mayor, I'm sorry to bother you. I was just seeing if I could get my classroom back, my students are waiting outside".

Regina still held Emma against the desk. She struggled to get up, but the hand on her back was preventing her from rising up. "No, its fine Mr. Tracy, I'm sorry you had to see this. My niece was being a brat, and I'm old school, I believe in corporal punishment to correct naughty and unwanted behavior. You won't do it again, will you sweetie?" She asked Emma.

Emma was afraid, and If she was honest with herself. The spanking hurt, a lot, and for reasons she did not understand she felt herself becoming excited. Maybe she was just confused. And that was the reason tears were streaming down her face. "No Ma'am I won't".

"See?" Regina asked the male teacher. Emma couldn't bring herself to look the man in the eye. "I understand, I have teenagers myself, I know how it can be". The man reasoned.

"Just give me a minute, two minutes tops, and we will be out of your hair, and you can start your class".

"Of course, Madam Mayor. No rush". With that he walked back out of the classroom and shut the door.

Regina picked up the ruler and gave Emma one last slap with it before she dropped it on the desk. She breathed in the cries of pain that came from Emma. Even though they were not as loud as she wanted them to be, it would be enough for now. Regina leaned over and whispered in Emma's ear. "See dear. That is why I told everyone you were my niece. I can touch you, kiss you, discipline you and no one would see it as inappropriate, they will just see it as affection, between two family members. You coming to Storybrooke is the best thing that has ever happened to me".

Emma closed her eyes as she listened to the crazy woman above her. More tears streamed down her face, as she thought to herself that coming to Storybrooke was still the best thing that ever happened to her. She just wished she could get rid of Regina. Until she figured out a way, she would just have to deal with her right. Stay on her good side. "Please let me go. I'm sorry, I was bad". Maybe she should just play along just for her sake. But she knew she wouldn't be able to 'submit' to Regina. Not for long anyway. But right now, it seemed like the best option. "Aunt Regina".

"Sure, all you had to do was ask". Regina allowed to teen up, and Emma quickly wiped the tears from her face, hoping Regina didn't see them. "Come dear, let me walk you to class". Regina gently placed her arms around Emma's shoulders and together they walked out of the classroom. To Emma's relief the student had no reaction to her walking out of the classroom, they all say her and the Mayor but they continued on with their own conversations. They had no idea what went on in the class room.

Arriving in front of the Gym door, Regina called over the gym coach, she started running over to Regina. "Emma, dear have fun in your little class remember, I will meet you and your little trouble making friends after school in front of the school". Regina kissed Emma's forehead and smacked her on the butt causing her to wince. "Go on".

 


	3. Chapter 3

Emma walked over to her friends that were sitting on the benches. "Hey guys".

"Emma, what took you so long?" Jo-jo asked. "And why are your eyes red. Have you been crying?"

"What! No". Emma looked away from the girl and sat down she tried not to wince from the pain she felt. "Anyway, I am curious as to what you all want from me, so I can make up for that whole detention thing".

Jo-jo and Jordan smiled and Emma raised an eyebrow. "Emma, you have a car. That yellow bug is your isn't it. I saw it at the Diner yesterday, I have never seen a car like that before".

"Yeah, it's mine. My friend Neal got it for me as a birthday present 3 months ago".

"Really? That's so cool. We have never been out of Storybrooke, and I looked online and saw that there is a club right outside of Storybrooke, like 20 minutes away from the town line".

"Let me guess. I'm the one who's driving".

"Yes and partying. What better way to make friends in a new place besides partying?"

"Can we even get into this club?"

"Yes, not legally, but yes. Yes we can".

"Hmm, what the hell, we can go". Tyler, Jo-jo and Jordan all cheered.

"Tonight".

"Tonight?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Yes, please Emma. We have never been outside of Storybrooke. Our parents would not let us go".

"Don't you have a curfew?"

"Yeah, but maybe we could say that we are spending the night at each other's house. Emma you tell your mom you are spending the night at my house, and I will tell my mom, I'm spending the night at your house. Tyler and Jordan will do the same".

"I have my own place". Emma said proudly.

"Even better Emma. We will all meet up at your house after detention is over. Let's all go home and pack for the club, and meet at Emma's house". Jo-jo said excitedly.

* * *

(After school)

Emma told her new friends that she would meet them in front of the school, and to tell Regina that she would be there soon, she just had to go and pick up her school uniform.

It didn't take her as long as she thought it would and she was able to meet up with her friends as they walked across the street to where Regina was standing.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you are all here on time for detention. I will only take an hour of your time". Regina informed the group of teens. "Come on everyone lets go". Regina motioned for everyone to get into her car.

"Where are we going? I thought detention would be at school". Emma asked.

"I'm sorry Emma, but does it matter where detention is located? Besides. Who is in charge here? I am. Get – In- The – Damn – Car".

"But I can't-"Emma started to protest. She did not want to leave her car she drove to school with.

"NOW. Or are you disobeying me again?"

"No ma'am". Emma answered, trying to keep as much attitude out of her voice as possible. Emma walked around the other side of Regina's car, and got into the passenger's side. The back seat was already full with her three friends.

* * *

A five minute drive to the Mayor's office, and everyone was out of the car and making their way into the big building. Inside Regina's office she started assigning tasks for everyone. She sent Tyler and Jordan off with the janitor. Jo-jo was sent to answer calls and record messages at the front desk downstairs, leaving Emma alone with Regina, once more. Emma hated being along with this woman. She never knew what to expect, but she knew she didn't want to be punished.

"Regina I-"Emma begin but was cut off.

"I'm sorry, but what did you just call me?" Regina asked with her hands on her hips.

"Madam Mayor?" Emma answered hoping she got it right.

"No".

"Miss Mills?"

"No, final chance".

"Aunt Regina".

"Good girl. It's what you refer to me as from now on, no matter where we are, unless I instruct otherwise. Now, Yes dear?"

"I just wanted to say I was sorry about what happened earlier today after school. I didn't mean to disobey you". Emma said with her head down, and eyes on the floor.

"Yes you did Emma. You're only apologizing because you are afraid that I will punish you for it. Isn't that right dear?"

"No I-"Emma begin but Regina was in her face one second later. This time she pushed her against the closed door of her office, and placed her hands around Emma's throat. Not enough to chock her, but enough to put fear into her heart, and keep her still. "Don't you dare lie to me".

Emma did not have to be told twice. "Okay yes. That's why I was apologizing, but you can't blame me for that. Why are you even doing this to me, I have done nothing to you".

"Because Emma. I am a queen. And a queen needs a pet, otherwise she become bored. And I was for so long, 17 long years, 17 years, 3 months and 4 days". Emma widened her eyes. "You're thinking that's exactly how old you are. Weird isn't it, but back to what I was saying, I was Bored. Repeating the same thing over and over again day after day. People here did the same thing, day after day. That is until you showed up. The clock tower even started working again".

"Please".

Regina let Emma's neck go as she backed up and walked around her desk and sat down. "There is a lot that you don't understand. Perhaps once you learn your place, and I gain your loyalty, I will tell you more. But for now, relax. I'm not punishing you for the incident after school. I'm going to let that slide". Regina did not want to scare the girl away. She wanted to make it so Emma would be afraid to leave her. It didn't matter if Emma tried to run now. She would find her, and bring her back where she belonged. She knew who Emma really was. Only two people are allowed to cross over that town line. The evil queen and the savior. No one else would be able to find storybrooke without either of their help, not even Rumple.

"I was just going to say that I didn't want to leave my car at school, because I drove there this morning".

"I'm taking you and your friends back to school after this is over. Now, come here and sit down. I want you to learn how to properly file my documents. Afterwards, I want to teach you how to fill out my paperwork, reply to the citizens emails, organize group meetings, and eventually lead them".

"That sounds like stuff that Um, the mayor does".

"It is, but I want to teach you how to be a leader".

"Why?"

"Because when you graduate high school you will become my deputy Mayor. I'm preparing you now, you will always work for me".

"But I want to go to college, and maybe do law enforcement".

"Dear, I didn't ask what you wanted to do. You do what I say. Haven't we been over this? Must you be reminded who is in charge here? If so, please take off the belt that is keeping your pants up, lower your pants and bend over my desk, if you don't want that then shut up and sit down like a good little girl".

Emma remanded quiet and sat next to Regina, who placed a stack of papers In front of Emma. "Now, I want all of these in alphabetical order by name. And do hurry up, otherwise I'm not going to allow you to go on the little trip you and your friends are planning".

Emma gasped. "How did you know?" 


	4. chapter 4

"…How did you know?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere" So Regina was spying on her now to? Emma groaned internally, as she started organizing the papers in front of her. There was at least 500 papers. Emma couldn't see herself doing this years from now. She never wanted to be stuck behind the desk all day. What was she going to do? She figured she had a couple of years to figure it out, she wouldn't worry about it right now.

"Emma dear, I have to go and meet Mr. Glass at the Diner, can I trust you enough to stay out of trouble while I am Away?"

"Yes Ma'am".

"Good girl". Regina walked from around her desk and left the office shortly after that. 5 minutes later Jordan came into the room.

"Hey Emma". He said with a smile that create butterflies in her stomach.

Emma smiled. "Hey, what are you doing in here?"

"The janitor sent me to clean up the Mayor's office. I have to dust and stuff". He said holding up a dusting mop.

"I'm sorry I got you guys into this".

"It's not your fault Emma". Jordan came over and placed his hands on Emma's shoulders causing her to shiver, she hoped he didn't notice, but he did. "Are you cold". He chuckled?

Emma couldn't tell him the truth, that she liked him, so she lied. "A little". She smiled at him.

"Here take my Jacket". Jordan took off his jacket and held to so that Emma could put it on. She couldn't help but noticed that it smelled like vanilla, which made her giggle.

"Thanks Jordan, that's really sweet of you".

"No problem Emma".

"What's going on in here?" Regina asked startling them both. They hadn't even noticed her coming into the office.

"I'm just dusting in here, Madam Mayor". Jordan, said with a smile.

"Oh really? Then why are you touching MY niece?"

Emma and Jordan both looked at the hand that was placed on her shoulder, and Jordan quickly pulled away like he had been burnt. "I'm sorry Emma".

"Its fine Jordan, I didn't mind". Emma smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Mr. Gilbert. You may clean in another room, please leave".

"Yes Ma'am". With that he walked out of the room, and Regina locked the door behind him. Regina glared at Emma, who was now back on task organizing the papers.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Emma?" Regina snapped coming around to stand in front of Emma causing her to look up at her.

"I'm doing what you told me to, putting these in order". Emma answered.

"No, I mean what are doing with that boy? Take off that Jacket". Regina was livid. Emma was hers. Why couldn't she understand that?

"What? Why? We were just talking he is my friend Regi- Aunt Regina" Emma hoped the mayor did not catch that mistake, just to make sure she continued. "He just came in wanting to clean up, then he asked me if I was cold and I told him I was so he lent me his jacket, he's my friend. That's what friends do". Emma shrugged.

"Are you sassing me?" Regina grabbed Emma's chin and was glaring into her eyes.

"No, I'm not. You're just acting like a jealous Bit-". Emma stopped herself before she could continue. She cursed herself. She was making things worst for herself and she knew it. "Aunt Regina, I'm really sorry. I promise nothing was going on with Jordan and I, I swear. I didn't mean what I said, you are not acting jealous, I just blurted that out without thinking. I'm really, really sorry, please forgive me". Emma begged. Regina was silent for a moment before she lent in closer and whispered into Emma's ear.

"No".

Emma's heart begin to race. What was Regina going to do to her? She was afraid. So afraid. Her first thought was to run, she looked over to the door, but she couldn't run with Regina right in front of her.

Regina noticed as well. "You're not going anywhere Emma".

"Please don't hurt me". Emma whispered. She felt tears running down her face.

"I have to Emma, You're being naughty, and you are disobeying me". Regina pulled Emma up from the chair making her stand up. "You called me Regina, did you think I didn't catch that? You called me a bitch. I gave you a task to complete, but you was in here flirting. And I told you to take off that boy's jacket, but it's still on your body". Regina circled behind Emma and snatched the Jacket off of Emma and threw it upon the desk. "Tell me Emma. Do you really believe that I should let that slide?"

"Yes". Emma whispered.

"But if I don't punish you, how will you learn?". Regina was back in her ear again. The closeness was making Emma uncomfortable.

"I'll be good I promise Aunt Regina".

"I know you will, dear. When I'm done with you, and you have a sore bottom you will think twice about disobeying me. You're lucky this is not where I am from. You would have been whipped for your disobedience. Emma whimpered at that word. Disobedience. She was afraid. Regina knew it. Regina loved it.

"Please no, I'm sorry". Emma sobbed.

Regina had to punish her pet. Soon this would all be a distant memory for both of them, and Emma would be receiving less punishments, she didn't think she would have to punish Emma again so soon. She remembered the incident in the classroom and smiled. That was earlier that day. Now she would get to see how that first spanking looked. "Hand me the belt you are wearing Emma".

"Please-"Emma begin to beg. Emma wasn't one to beg usually, but something about Regina terrified her.

"NOW! See this is why you must be punished. You're not following orders. You're proving my point for me.

Emma slowly unhooked the belt buckle. She thought about running. Regina wouldn't let her leave. She was stronger than her. She would just make things worse. She had a feeling if she ran the first chance she was away from Regina, the brunet would simply find her. But Emma didn't want to leave Storybrooke. She felt she belong here. She guess this is what the saying 'taking the good with the bad meant'.

"Hurry up Emma, you still have work to do, and you will complete it before the day is over".

Emma finally handed Regina the belt. She made a mental not to never wear a belt again, as she watched with wide eyes as Regina folded the belt over. Regina was literally going to whip her.

"Thank you dear. Now pull those pants down". Emma felt her face redden, with her back still towards Regina she unbuttoned the top button and pushed the skinny jeans she was wearing down they stopped around her knees. Regina had seen her in her underwear before, but she was still embarrassed. "Now the panties". Regina instructed.

Is this woman out of her mind?! Emma asked herself. What did she do to deserve, to be in a situation like this one. When Emma hesitated Regina hit her arse with the belt. Emma yelled out in pain, and surprise. "Do as I say dear. You need to get over this shyness, your body belongs to me now, and eventually you will strip on my command". Emma took a deep breath and lowered her panties. She was never this exposed in front of anyone. Ever. "Good girl. Now, because you had a spanking earlier, and I can still see the redness from earlier-"Regina smiled at her markings. She was intrigued about marking her property. She would never scar Emma anywhere that could been seen by someone else other than herself. "I will only give you ten hits. It would have been five, but you were taking your sweet time doing what I asked of you". Regina pushed Emma so that she was bent over the desk. Regina smiled this time when she noticed that she did not have to keep Emma down. She looked in Emma's face and noticed that she had her eyes closed and tears ran down her face. Poor thing, punishment hadn't even started yet. "Look at me". Regina spat. She did not want to be nice to Emma during the actual punishment.

When green eyes met brown, Regina took her first Swing. Emma cried out. "Do you want your friends to hear you? I don't care either way. Regina took her second Swing. This time Emma bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming. And then another swing, and another, and another. Finally the last one, and the first part of the punishment was over. Regina was surprised that Emma remained in position. Green eyes looked sadly up at Regina. They were filed with tears. Emma's mouth was in a pout, Regina thought was adorable. She was happy she enjoyed times like these with Emma. "Redress yourself and go stand in that corner".

"Yes Ma'am" Emma whimpered. She quickly pulled up her underwear, before she could Regina noticed the moisture between Emma's legs, she decided not to comment on it, or go there with Emma yet. She knew she was inexperienced, and wanted her to be more comfortable with her, so her first time wouldn't be as bad as hers was with Leopold. Regina saw that Emma had reached for her belt but Regina grabbed it before she could. Emma looked up at her frightened. Regina simply shook her head and walked around her desk and placed it in the draw. Emma went to the corner like a good girl. Regina couldn't have been more proud. Emma was learning. She set the timer on her phone for 30 mins. "You will stay in that corner until my timer go off, understand?"

"Yes Ma'am". Emma answered. She was wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Next time your punishment will be worse Emma. They become worse, they never stay the same".

Emma wanted to roll her eyes. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't even know how long she would be in that corner. Emma heard knocking at the door, and Regina stood up to go unlock it. Emma cursed in her head when she heard her friends enter the room, talking to Regina. "Our hour is up Madam Mayor. Can we leave now?"

"Of course". She heard Regina answer. "Jordan. Here is your jacket".

"Um…Thanks". Jordan looked at Emma and wondered why she was standing in the corner. "Um. Emma are you okay?". Regina couldn't stop her teeth from grinding. It was none of the boys concern whether Emma was okay or not. Emma remanded silent, she figured Emma was afraid she would get in trouble if she were to speak right now. Smart girl.

"Emma, you may answer him". Regina gave permission.

"I'm fine Jordan".

"Why are you standing in the corner?"

"It's part of her punishment". Regina answered for her.

"Oh", Jordan replied confused.

"Are we still doing that thing tonight". Jo-jo asked without giving out any details.

Emma was silent before she answered. "Rain check guys another day, I promise".

"That's cool". Jo-Jo replied. It really was. She was tired all of a sudden anyway.

"Do you kids need a ride home?" Regina asked.

"No actually, we were going to stop by Grannies before we went home. We wanted to see if Emma would come alone". Jordan answered.

"No, Emma has to stay here for a while longer I'm afraid. She is not done with her task yet. She will see you tomorrow at school, as will I. Goodbye Children". Regina spoke for Emma. They all said goodbye to Emma, who was quiet in the corner.

When the timer went off, Emma was relieved, but she waited until Regina told her it was okay for her to leave the corner. She looked over at Regina who was now sitting behind her desk looking at her expectantly. "Punishment is over dear. Come here". Emma obeyed and when she was in close to the older woman, Regina pulled her so that she was sitting in her lap. Emma hissed from the pain. "I hate when I have to punish you Emma". Regina lied. "I love you so much".

Emma could always tell when someone was lying to her. She didn't know why, but she always called it her super power. She wasn't surprised when the first part of Regina's confession was a lie. What surprised her was that the second part was the truth. Regina loved her. This crazy woman who hurt her repeatedly since she arrived to storybrooke just said she loved her, and it was the truth. Plenty of people told Emma that they loved her, but each time it was a lie. That revelation pained Emma more than her arse right now. She couldn't help as she openly sobbed. She didn't even care when she felt herself resting her head on Regina's shoulders.

Regina smiled. She was that more closer to making Emma hers forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma stood in the shower back at her suite. The hot water made her feel a lot better. Both physically, and mentally. There were a knock at the door and she groaned, just when she was starting to relax, someone was now bothering her. "Just a moment". She called out. Emma turned the water off and grabbed a large T-Shirt out of her bag. The T-Shirt belonged to Neal, she accidently packed it with her stuff. It was big enough to cover everything, so she pulled it over her head and opened the door. Her breathe hitched when she saw who it was.

"Hello Emma". Regina pushed past the teen and walked into the room. "I love when you open the door for me. The first time, you only had on a bra and panties. This time you're only wearing a T-Shirt, and you're wet underneath. I can see your nipples".

Emma gasped and crossed her arms over her chest. "No need to be shy Emma. It's nothing I haven't seen before".

"Why are you here?" Emma asked looking at the floor.

"I came to see you of course". Regina chuckled at Emma's awkwardness. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. Tell me dear. How are you feeling? Are you sore ?"

Emma blushed. Why was Regina so embarrassing? "I'm fine". Emma shrugged. Of course she was sore.

"Don't lie to me".

"I'm not. I am sore. But I'm fine. I'm not going to die over a little spanking".

Regina laughed. Emma took a moment to look at the other woman. Glad she is entertained. Emma wanted to roll her eyes at Regina but she was afraid. Yeah. She was afraid. The last thing she wanted right now, was for Regina to hurt her again. "Well then. Next time I won't be so easy on you". Regina walked over to Emma's bed, she sat the same place she was sitting at the last time. "Hurry, and get dressed. You're going to have dinner with me down stairs at the diner".

Emma turned away from Regina and grinded her teeth. "Yes Ma'am".

Emma picked out some underclothes, tights and a T-shirt and rushed into the bathroom to change into her clothing. When she came out Regina was snooping through her cell phone. "Hey. What are you doing"? Emma asked in disbelief that this woman was actually going through her phone.

"You should consider getting a better password Emma. It only took me three tries to discover what your password was. Of course it won't keep me out. All I have to do is ask for the password and you will give it to me. Wouldn't you?"

Emma swallowed hard. The way Regina asked that question sounded like a threat. "Yes".

"Yes what?"

"Yes Ma'am". Regina went back looking in Emma's cell phone. About a minute later she handed it to Emma.

"I saved myself in your phone. Whenever I call make sure you answer".

Emma watched as Regina stood up brushing off her skirt. She headed towards the door and opened it walking back out. Regina expected Emma to follow behind her. Emma quickly pulled on her boots and followed Regina out of the door.

When they walked down stairs and into the Diner, Regina sat at a table and Emma sat across from her. "I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight because I wanted to lay down some ground rules. I can't expect you to live up to my standards if I don't tell you what they are".

Emma nodded. She listened closely to what Regina was saying. She knew that if she was to ever repeat them it would be whenever she was scolding her, and that would accompany pain.

"You already know what to refer to me as. Even when I am not around, you still refer to me as Aunt Regina".

Emma nodded. This again, really?

"Don't sass me. When I tell you to do something. You do it. Don't question me about it. Just do it. For your own benefit never let me hear you use foul language. Never skip school. You have to be in my class as well as all your other teachers' class, every day the school is opened. Don't act inappropriately in public. If I hear of negative behavior, I will punish you for it. You are representing me now. Can't have you acting up. If you want to leave Storybrooke, ask permission from me first. You may be friends who whomever you want in this town, however you're not allowed to be more than friends with anyone. You belong to me, and me alone, for the rest of your life". Regina whispered angrily so that no one but Emma could hear their conversation. Just the thought of Emma hooking up with anyone else made Regina's blood boil.

"I understand". Emma replied in defeat. These rules were unreasonable. Well, some of them were. But what was she to do. She thought about waiting until she grew up, stronger and taller than Regina, then she would simply beat her up, and Regina wouldn't mess with her anymore, but it wasn't that simple. It never was that simple. What was she to do? All she could do at the moment was play along.

"Good".

The next day, Emma arrived to Regina's class and made sure that she had everything she needed for her class. She had on her uniform and everything that she was supposed to have. "You know Emma I love seeing you in that uniform. That skirt gives me easier access to you". Regina whispered in her ear when she walked past her in the door.

"Emma, what did your Aunt want?" Jo-Jo asked Emma when she sat her table.

"Nothing. She was just saying hello". Emma lied.

"Oh, okay. Well, after detention this afternoon, how about we hang out at my house after school. I told my mother about you, and she is dying to meet you".

"Oh, um…I don't know". Emma answered.

"Nonsense. Emma and I would be over there this afternoon". Regina interrupted the teen's conversation. "I want to meet all of Emma's friends' parents. I wouldn't allow my niece to hang out with just anyone. You may ride with us, you have detention with me anyway". Regina did not wait for an answer. She walked back up to her desk.

"Oh boy". Jo-Jo whispered.

"What's wrong? Hey Emma". Jordan greeted as he walked up to their desk.

"Mayor Mills, wants to meet our Mom. She coming this afternoon".

"What, why?"

"She says she wants to meet all of her friends' parents".

"…Oooh".

"What's wrong?" Emma whispered.

"My Mom is terrified of Regina. And my father hates her".

Emma groaned. Of course, she should expect this. Regina is a bitch to everyone. Everyone is either afraid of her, or hates her. "I'm so sorry". Why am I apologizing for Regina? Emma asked herself.

"It's not your fault Emma. My Mom know who you are, and she wants to meet you, I'm sure she still does, even if she has to deal with her". Jo-Jo motioned her head towards Regina who was now scolding someone because their shirt was not properly tucked in.

"I hope so". Emma had to talk to Regina and ask her not to be a bitch or do anything embarrassing while they were visiting her friend's parents home. The last thing she wanted was them to say they couldn't hang out anymore. This would be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

The final bell rung and every student was in attendance, in their seat and quietly waiting for Regina to begin her lesson for the day. Regina looked over all her students, she loved the way they all looked up to her expectantly. "Hello students" Regina greeted. "Today, I want you to write a 5000 word essay, on what you want your profession to be when you become an adult". She watched as all the students took out their journal books and begin writing down their topic. "I know that you will not be able to complete 5000 words here in class, which is why I am allowing you the weekend to finish up over the weekend. It is Friday after all". Regina walked around the desk to sit down. "I would like someone to share their ideal profession with me". A couple of hands all around the room shot up. "Mr. Taylor". Regina called out a name.

"I want to be a firefighter when I grow up". The boy said shyly, it was easy to see he regretted raising his hand in the first place.

"Perhaps you would be better suited doing something else dear. Maybe photography, journalism. Something behind the scenes and out of everyone's way". Regina responded. Emma gasped loudly. Regina was a true bitch. Teachers were supposed to say that you could be anything you wanted to be. Regina must have heard Emma because she called on her next. "Miss Swan, Do you have something you would like to say?"

Emma looked around at everyone, all eyes were on her. If she was at her old school, she would have sassed the teacher and shamed them. "No ma'am" she answered as she lowered her gaze to the journal in front of her.

"Why don't you come up here dear? I would like for you to tell the whole class about what you are planning on becoming when you are an adult".

Emma remained in her seat, unmoving. "No thank-you". She nearly whispered.

"Let me rephrase that". Regina stated firmly. "Come up here and do what you were instructed to do". Regina glared at Emma. Emma looked around the room again, still in her seat, everyone's eyes were on her. She scooted her chair back and stood up slowly making her way to the front of the room. Regina was getting impatient. "Dear. I have a class to teach hurry up. Better yet, come sit up here with me".

Emma knew better than to disobey Regina. She walked faster to the large teacher's desk. "There are no other seats up here". She whispered so that only Emma could hear her.

"There's one, come sit in my lap". Regina instructed loud enough so that the whole class could hear.

"That's inappropriate". Emma whined.

"Come here Emma". Regina scooted away from the desk enough so that Emma could fit, and patted her lap. Emma did as she was told and walked around the desk sitting carefully in Regina's lap. "Emma's a little shy, class". Regina scooted the seat back under the desk, now the bottom half of both of them was hidden from view. "Go on Emma". Regina ran her hands threw Emma's hair. "Tell them what your future profession is going to be".

"Um…I-"Emma started, but did not know what to say. She wasn't sure what she wanted to be, but she knew what Regina wanted her to be. "-I'm going to be deputy-"Emma gasped as she felt Regina's hands on her thigh. Emma swallowed the sudden lump that was in her throat, she felt Regina's hands travel up her skirt.

"Deputy what dear?" Regina let her fingers travel to the inside of Emma's thighs and she pulled them apart. She chuckled when she heard the light gasp that came from Emma. "Go on, let's not keep us…waiting".

Emma looked at all her classmates, who all seemed clueless to what was really going on. To be honest they all looked bored. But everyone keep their heads straight ahead, because they all knew Regina would punish them all for misbehaving. "Deputy Mayor".

Regina smiled, she slid her hands further up Emma's skirt that was now around her waist. She started tracing her fingers around Emma's sex. "…And what does a Deputy Mayor do dear?" Regina asked as she started applying pressure to Emma's clit.

"Um..A um..deputy Mayor's job…is to…um…-" Emma was having a hard time focusing on what she was talking about while Regina was touching her so inappropriately, in front of everyone in the classroom she was lucky that no one could see what Regina was doing. Emma got lost in the sensation that was caused by Regina's fingers, and she felt an ache in her core, like she longed for more. She unknowingly slid her eyes close, but they opened immediately when she felt Regina slap her sex in warning.

"Emma. Everyone is waiting for your response".

"A deputy Mayor is subordinate and assistant to the Mayor". Emma quickly answered before she got lost again. She attempted closing her legs again, but they were only pulled opened roughly by Regina.

"Very good Emma". Regina removed her hands from under Emma's skirt and pulled it back down properly. "That wasn't so hard was it? I think you would make a good deputy Mayor". Regina said proudly. "Now return to your seat, and everyone get to work". Emma almost immediately jumped up and quickly returned to her seat.

* * *

Everyone worked quietly until the lunch bell rung. When Regina said it was okay all the students stood up and filed out of the room. Except Emma, she had to beg Regina to be nice to Jo-Jo's parents after school today. If she didn't Regina may do something and she would never be allowed to hang out with her again. Regina noticed that Emma was still sitting in her seat motionless, after all the students left she closed the door and walked over to Emma.

"What is it dear?" Regina asked, with a smirk on her face.

"I just wanted to know if you…um…"

"Out with it dear. It is lunch time and I am hungry".

"Please be nice to Jo-Jo and Jordan's parents tonight. Please, I want them to like me". Emma begged.

Regina smirked. "Is this what all of this is about. Are you nervous that I will embarrass you dear?" Regina walked closer to Emma, and sat upon her desk. "Let me think. You think that if I am mean to them, they won't let their children play with you".

"Please don't…just be nice, I really like it in Storybrooke, and I want to make friends here. I…I mean if I don't make friends and stuff, then I wouldn't want to stay, I'd leave". Emma shrugged.

"You'd leave?" Regina glared at the teen. "I'm sorry I didn't make it clear to you before, you don't go anywhere without my permission. You think you're free to leave Storybrooke whenever you want? You're not".

Emma quietly shook her head. She was trying to get Regina to be nice, not more…bitchy. "I was just-"

"You was just what, dear?" Regina interrupted. "You think that you're free. You're not. You became mine the moment you entered my town. Fate brought you here Emma, I'm not letting you go". Regina admitted.

"What, I just want you to be nice to my friends' parents". Emma nearly whined. "Please, I promise I'm not going anywhere".

"I know you're not going anywhere Emma. You're lucky I'm allowing you to be friends with either of those kids. Jo-Jo or Jordan". Regina leaned down to whisper in Emma's ear. "…especially Jordan. I know you have a little girl crush on him, and he on you. Don't think I see the little side way glances the two of you send to one another".

Emma blushed and Regina sat back up, then continued. "You're lucky I decided not to punish you for flirting with someone other than me Emma. But tell you what. I will play nice with your little friends' parents". Regina brushed off an imaginary piece of lent that littered her skirt. "But- you have to earn it".

Emma sighed, she knew there would be something. "What do I have to do to earn it?" Emma asked, slightly afraid of what Regina would say.

"All you have to do dear, is show me that you're mine. Show me you're dedicated to me, and only me". Regina replied with a smirk.

"How do I do that?"

"Kiss me".

"Kiss you?" Emma asked confused. Her eyes widening at the suggestion.

"Yes, standup and kiss me. Now".

Emma closed her eyes, but only for a moment. Regina commanded her to do something, and she knew what happened when she disobeyed the older woman. Emma stood up and shyly moved closer to Regina. Regina smirked at how awkward Emma looked at the moment. Oh, if only the teen knew what things Regina planned for them to do together. If she acted this way just because of a kiss, imagine what she would look like when they did more intimate stuff.

Emma walked even closer, so close she could feel the fabric from Regina's skirt on her thigh. Emma closed her eyes and leaned her face in and lightly kissed Regina on the cheek. Soon as her lips touched the smooth skin of Regina's cheek, Emma quickly returned to the standing position and opened her eyes. She felt like what she was doing was wrong. Very wrong.

Regina smirked at Emma. "That's not how I want you to kiss me Emma". Regina pulled Emma roughly closer to herself. "This is how I want you to kiss me". Regina lowered her hands so that she could smack Emma's but once, when the teen gasped from surprise, Regina put her mouth on Emma's and immediately deepened the kiss sliding her tongue past slightly opened lips, exploring the inside of Emma's mouth. She felt Emma trying to pull away and smacked her once more, effectively stopping Emma from backing away. Moments later when Emma finally submitted to Regina, Regina allowed her from the embrace. Emma simply stood there, playing with her hands and looking down upon the floor. Regina removed her hands and used one to force Emma to look her in the eyes.

"Now, that's how you kiss me". Emma remained silent. "Relax dear, you did well" Regina leaned in to kiss Emma once more, but this time it was a quick peck and she did not deepen it. Regina smiled knowingly, as she heard someone knock on the door, and moments later heard it screech open.

"Hi Miss Mills, Emma". Emma eyes widened as Regina's lips left hers. She turned around, to look at the newcomer to the room. "Jordan?"

"Oh, sorry am I interrupting something?" Jordan asked uncomfortably. "I just came by to grab my jacket.

"No, dear. I was just kissing Emma goodbye. Run along Emma, I will see you after lunch, don't be late dear, and don't worry, I will play nice, Jordan why don't you walk Emma to the lunch room, I would feel a lot better knowing that she arrived safely. I love my niece more than anything".

"Um…Sure Miss Mills". Jordan replied unable to look Emma in the eyes, not entirely sure what her just saw. He saw his mother kiss his sister all the time, but this was a little more.

Emma grabbed her bag, and slowly walked out the door, not looking at either Regina or Jordan. When she got outside the door, instead of walking towards the door she went towards the exit of the school.

"Emma? Where are you going?" Jordan asked.

"I just need to get away for a while". Emma responded quickly walking towards one of the side exits. "I'll be back later, enjoy your lunch". She called out.

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

Emma ran out of the school building, she had to get away. Regina was smothering her. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. Thinking back to what just happened, the kiss, the way Regina was man handling her, the look on Jordan's face when she turned and saw him by the door, the look of horror. To make it worse, after she walked outside of the class room, he gave her a look of pity. He felt sorry for her. Because she had to deal with her. With Regina.

Emma ran to her car, it was the only thing that she saw, she didn't even notice a woman walking in her path until she collided right into her. "Oh, I'm so sorry". Emma quickly apologized. She noticed that the lady had bent down and started picking up paper that was now drifting to the ground.

"It's okay sweetie. Don't worry about it". The woman responded. Emma bent down and help the woman pick up the papers. "You know, I haven't seen you here before, so you must be Emma". The lady said sweetly. She finished grabbing the last of the papers from the ground and stood up. "I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard. I teach at the elementary school".

Emma shuffled the papers in her hand trying to align them, before handing them to Miss. Blanchard. She handed the papers to her and for the first time their eyes meet. Emma didn't know why, but she felt as If she knew the woman. She couldn't break the eye contact and the woman appeared to be feeling the same way. They just starred at each other. Mary Margaret was the first to snap out of whatever that was.

"Emma, are you okay, you don't look so good". The teacher asked.

"You know, actually, I don't feel so well, which is why…I'm going home, to get some rest…It was nice meeting you". Emma ran the rest of the way to her car.

She fumbled her keys out of her pocket, and snatched the door open flopping down in her seat, she quickly tried to place the key into the ignition, but it wouldn't fit. She laughed humorlessly as she tried repeatedly to put the key in the ignition and start up the car, but her hands were shaking and her eyes were watery. She shook her head, she felt like one of those dumb girls from the scary movies when they were running from a monster, or a killer. She took a deep breathe, she was running from a monster. A monster named Regina.

Finally, she was able to place the key into the ignition and her car roared away, she quickly took off and headed towards the bed and breakfast.

* * *

When she got to her room, she made sure she locked the door, turned the knob just to check and make sure. Then she ran over to her bed, and hid under the covers. She silently cried. What was she going to do? Things were getting worse. So much worse. She took her cell phone from inside her school uniform pocket and dialed Neal's number. After two rings he picked up. "Hey Em". He greeted.

"Neal". Emma sobbed out. "It's so good to hear your voice. I've missed you". She whispered quietly.

"I've missed you to, I haven't heard from you in a few days. Are you alright?" he asked concern in his voice.

"I don't know Neal. I'm afraid. She's going to kill me. I was bad, and she's going to kill me". Emma sobbed.

"Who's going to kill you? Emma you're not making any sense".

"Regina Neal. Regina is evil, and she's mean, and she's a pervert, and controlling, she's smothering me, she says that she loves me, and she actually believes it, and I'm going to get in trouble because right now I'm skipping school, and I didn't mean to, I just couldn't breathe and I had to get away. Jordan was looking at me with those eyes, and I had to get away, and she's going to find out, and then she's going to kill me". Emma rambled on.

"Emma! Who's Regina?"

"She's my teacher Neal. She's the Mayor too". Emma quickly explained.

"So, your teacher is going to kill you, because you are skipping school? I assume it's her class that you are skipping". Neal tried to get an understanding. He didn't wait for Emma to respond. "Emma, what has gotten into you? Since when do you care about a teacher getting upset because skipped their class, we used to skip all the time. Hell, I'm skipping right now".

"Neal you don't understand, she-"

"Em, relax. The only thing she will do is maybe give you detention, or inform the principal, and you get suspended for a couple of days. You are emancipated remember, you don't have to answer to anyone. Don't worry about your little teacher problem…Hey Em listen, I have to go now, I'll call you back".

"No Neal, don't go-" but it was too late, the line had already gone dead. Emma held back the covers and threw the phone up against the wall causing it to come apart, and landing in three different pieces. The top, bottom and the battery all separated. She pulled the covers back over her head and cried. Eventually falling into a deep sleep.

A couple of hours later Emma was awakened by someone banging on her door. She shot up in the bed and scooted all the way to the wall, watching the door. She hoped if she said nothing whomever it was that was on the other side of the door would get the hint and go away. For a moment she thought that it might have worked when the knocking ceased, but she heard a click, and then the door flew open. In the door way stood a pissed off looking Regina.

* * *

Regina stormed over to where Emma sat on the bed. Emma didn't say anything, she just starred at Regina with fear in her eyes. Regina stopped about 5 feet from the bed.

"Come here". Regina commanded.

Emma shook her head. "I'm sorry, please don't" Emma begged. She didn't know what Regina was going to do to her, but she knew that she didn't want whatever was in store for her.

"NOW!" Regina barked.

Emma frowned, but did as she was told. She scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up, she walked about two feet in front of Regina before it felt like lightning struck her face. Emma fell on the bed and clutched the cheek that Regina just slapped. Tears came streaming down Emma's face as she watched Regina climb on top of her. "Emma". Regina said sternly. "What do you think you are doing? Why were you talking to that woman?"

"What woman?" Emma whimpered out. Her body told her to fight, but her brain was telling her that Regina would kill her. It was best to just accept what Regina was going to do with her.

"Miss Blanchard. Don't act like you don't know who I'm speaking of". Regina spat. "I saw you outside my classroom window talking to her".

"I wasn't doing anything, I promise, I was just talking". Emma didn't understand what Regina was so upset about. At first she thought she was mad because she skipped her class, and the rest of her school classes, that was after all one of Regina's rules, but she was angry because Emma was talking to a teacher.

"Talking about what?" Regina placed her hand around Emma's throat again.

"I accidently bumped into her, and knocked her papers out of her hands. I just said I was sorry". Emma tried to get out, the pressure around her throat making it hard. "She said it was okay, and we went our separate ways".

"That's it?" Regina let go of Emma's neck, but didn't move off of her.

"Yes Ma'am, I swear". Emma confirmed.

"Listen to me, I don't want you talking to that woman, EVER! Don't let me catch you talking to her again or you're going to wish you were dead. Understand!?

"Yes, I understand". Emma nodded. Regina stood up, and Emma sat up.

"Put on your shoes, and pack an overnight bag, you have detention and then you will be going to my house where you will be punished for skipping my class and school in general. Hurry up. And stop all that crying". Regina sat on Emma's bed as she watched Emma shove her feet into shoes, at the same time wiping tears from her eyes as they came out. Regina silently smirked. She hadn't had this much fun since her enchanted forest days playing with the young maids. This was so much better. Unlike them, Emma was pure, royalty, attractive, and the best part, her sworn enemy's daughter. She didn't know why she didn't think about this 17 years ago, she could have took Emma from her parents and raised her to her likeness, now she had to correct 17 years of bad behavior. She was pulled from her thoughts when Emma walked in front of her with a book bag over her shoulder and an overnight bag in her hands.

"I'm ready". Emma said so quietly Regina almost didn't hear her.

 

Regina stood up and walked over to the door, she smiled as she heard almost silent footsteps behind her.

* * *

 

Emma sat quietly in Regina's car, looking out the window, watching as people went about their lives laughing, joking, everyone seemed…happy. Everyone except her. She felt afraid.

"Emma". Regina called to get the teens attention. "My staff is in today, and you better not embarrass me". Regina pulled into her reserved parking spot and she and Emma exited the car.

Emma walked into the building behind Regina.

"Hello Mayor Mills". Emma heard a familiar voice from behind the receptionist desk greet. It was Jo-Jo. "Hey Emma. Are you feeling better, Mayor Mills told us that you were not feeling well, and that's why you left earlier".

Emma looked at Regina, and then back to Jo-jo who was sitting beside Regina's secretary. "Yeah, I feel better". Emma lied. Honestly, she felt worse, she felt sick. She was afraid of Regina, who wouldn't be.

"That's great!" JoJo added.

"Dear, you are being punished. No more small talk, get back to work". Regina scolded Jo-Jo. She grabbed Emma's arm and basically dragged her inside her office. She shut the door behind them. "Sit in that chair". She pointed to the chair next to hers behind the desk. She watched as Emma did as she was instructed. Regina grabbed another stack of papers similar to the ones that she gave Emma the previous day. "I want you to take all the papers that you filed in alphabetical order yesterday and shred them. Then I want you to place these in alphabetical order and then file them, tomorrow, you will take those out and repeat. Regina set the pile of 500plus papers on the desk in front of Emma.

'So I'm just doing all this…for nothing' Emma thought to herself. "Yes Ma'am". She answered Regina.

"Don't take any short cuts. I want this done right. I'm having my assistant check and make sure everything is done correctly, so I will find out if this task is done incorrectly". Regina sat in her own seat and began filling out some forms.

About an hour later Jo-Jo, Jordan, and Tyler all made their appearance in the Mayor's office. Jordan was the first to speak. "Mayor Mills, we are done with our detention.

"Very well, you may all be excused". Regina dismissed the children. Jordan tried to make eye contact with Emma, but she kept her head down looking at the papers that were in front of her.

"Um…so, we was wondering". Jordan said pointing to Jo-Jo and himself. "If Emma was coming to dinner tonight".

"Yeah, we really want you to come, it'll be fun to hang out outside of school". Jo-Jo added.

Emma looked up shyly at Regina. It made her sad how her friends asked Regina if she was coming or not, and not Emma herself. They were all looking at Regina expectantly.

"I'm going to be honest with you all right now". Regina started. "Emma is in a lot of trouble at the moment, and will be receiving punishments for her actions. If she is able to behave herself tonight and tomorrow, she will be able to do dinner tomorrow afternoon". Regina explained. "Now, you all go and enjoy your Friday night".

Emma sunk further into her chair, wishing she was leaving with her friends, but no – She was here, still organizing papers, putting them into the filing cabinets'. When she was done she would have to go with Regina to her house.

"Yes Madam Mayor". Her friends all said their good byes and headed for the door.

"Emma". Regina started after the door to her office was closed once more. "How is your task going?"

"Fine". Emma whispered.

"You know, we are not going anywhere until you finish. You must be hungry. You skipped lunch after all". Emma remanded silent, and Regina grabbed her chin roughly. "You answer me when I'm talking to you".

"Yes Ma'am, I'm sorry". Emma blinked back tears she felt threatening to spill out. Regina let her go, and Emma continued to finish her task.

Regina answered some Emails, took a couple of calls, about 20 minutes later Emma announced she was finished. The pair left the office, and ate silently at Grannies. After that they arrived at Regina's.

Emma took a moment to admire Regina's residence. It was the biggest house in she ever saw in real life. It looked like one of the homes that was in a magazine. Emma was interrupted from her scan of the home by Regina's voice.

"Follow me Emma". Regina instructed, and Emma followed her up some steps, and into what appears to be a guest bed room. "This will be your room, whenever you are at my house".

"Yes Ma'am". Emma answered as she followed Regina.

Regina sat on the edge of the bed and picked up a uniform. "I brought you something dear, I was going to wait until a later day to give it to you, but today just seems so much better". Regina handed Emma the inappropriate Maids outfit. The suit was way too tight, and way too short. "Strip of everything except your panties and put it on". Regina commanded. Emma did not respond fast enough, so Regina reached under the pillow and grabbed a riding crop. Emma saw it, she didn't know what it was, she just knew that Regina would use it to hit her.

"Yes Ma'am" She quickly answered.

Regina chuckled. "Good girl, you will be receiving your punishment as the naughty maid tonight"

 


	8. Chapter 8

…Regina chuckled. "Good girl, you will be receiving your punishment as a naughty maid tonight".

Emma looked nervously around the room. Regina sat upon the bed expectantly. She wanted her to undress in front of her. Needless to say, Emma was a bit shy, but she did not want to be punished for keeping Regina waiting too long.

Emma remained in her school uniform from earlier that day. She pulled the skirt down and let it fall to the floor. Looking to Regina for approval, and receiving a smirk, Emma began working the buttons of her top loose. Emma wanted to cry. To whine like a baby, that she did not want to do this, because…well, she didn't.  _'I will not let her see me cry'_ Emma repeated in her mind. As she let the top fall ungracefully to the floor.

Regina had seen Emma in her underclothes before, but no matter, Emma was still nervous and uncomfortable with the thought. Emma picked up the uniform that sat unceremoniously next to Regina on the bed and placed it in between the thighs as she turned around. She could imagine Regina's smug smirk behind her as she turned in an attempt to have  _some_  privacy.

Emma let the bra fall to the floor next to the rest of her discarded clothing. She quickly pulled the maid's uniform over her head, and got a firsthand feel of how tight and short it was. To Emma it felt like a long shirt, opposed to an actual dress. She turned to face Regina once more.

"Are you ready for your punishment dear?" Regina asked in a bored tone.

"Yes Ma'am". Emma nearly whispered as she looked down at her issued socks that went with her uniform. She was surprised Regina did not say anything about her having them on.

"You will pick up the clothes you so carelessly threw on the floor, I want them put away properly, as well as the rest of the items you brought with you tonight. I will not allow you to make a mess in my home, while you are here. Understood?"

Emma nodded. "Yes Ma'am".

"When you are finished come downstairs for your punishment". Regina ordered. She stood up and walked past Emma in the most regal pose she could muster. When she exited the room, Emma let out the breath, she did not even realize she was holding.

Emma sat down on the bed and rested her head in her hands. She groaned as she felt she was completely exposed. Cool air hitting the very top of her thighs. What did she get herself into? She needed a moment, a moment to give herself the talk that she could in fact do this. She could follow Regina's directions, she could take Regina's punishment, she didn't have any other choice, and she knew that.

Emma quickly picked up the clothes she threw on the floor, and quickly put them away, as well as the clothes she packed in the bag. The bathroom that was attached to the room, she stashed her toiletries in. She placed the now empty overnight bag in the closet, along with her backpack.

She took a deep breath as she slowly made her way out of the bedroom door. The uniform felt as if it was becoming tighter, and as she quietly descended the stairs she continued to pull down the uniform dress, which rose with every step she took.

"Emma". Regina called out, letting the teen know that she was aware of her presence. "Come here dear".

Emma did as she was told, she found Regina in her kitchen siting on a breakfast bar stool, with a glass of cider in her hand. Emma slowly approached. Regina pointed to pile of supplies that were neatly stacked on the floor. "For the first part of your punishment, you are to wax every inch of hardware floor downstairs. The things that you will need are down on the floor".

"I don't know how to wax floors". Emma shook her head. She honestly was not expecting her punishment to be so…such a chore. She was expecting…Emma didn't know what to expect when it came to dealing with Regina.

"Honestly dear. Am I speaking with a 10 year old right now? Read the instructions. You are going to get on your knees and hand wax my floor. Don't miss a spot. This punishment will teach you about following directions". Regina explained. She took a sip of her cider. "Get started, you're not going to bed until you are done.

"Yes Ma'am". Emma whispered. She walked over to the supplies and did as Regina instructed, and got on her knees to read the instructions. Regina smirked as she watched Emma try to cover her ass with the uniform gave her.

* * *

Eventually, Emma got to work. At first Regina was highly entertained, she watched as Emma squirmed under her gaze. Every time Emma's eyes meet Regina's the teen would turn an amusing shade of Red. The red was almost as red as Emma's panties. Regina loved watching Emma as she was on her knees bent over scrubbing the floor. It reminded her of her evil queen days, when her servant girls would work all day long, then come crawling to Regina at the end of the day, ready to please their queen. Emma wouldn't last a day, as a servant. Regina would give anything at the moment to see Snow White's reaction when she found out that her daughter was on Regina's floor, scrubbing away, on her knees, before Regina.

However as the time past, Regina became bothered. She wanted more from Emma, Regina wanted to take Emma right there in the kitchen, up against the breakfast bar, and make her a woman. But Emma wasn't ready yet. Emma had to be willing, Emma had to trust her. Emma had to  _love_  her. It was the only way Regina would truly be happy. She would have her revenge on Snow White, and a true love at the same time.

Tonight was going to be strictly physical labor, as a form of punishment for Emma. Well, that and the fact that Emma, was afraid. Afraid of what Regina was going to do to her. Regina could see the fear in Emma's eyes. She could see the way her chest rose and fall more rapidly than normal. It was all the little difference Regina noticed, and loved. Well, tonight was going to be strictly physical labor for Emma, but Regina wanted to have a little fun to. Regina could feel the heat rising in her core. She needed this. She was interrupted from her inner battle by Emma.

"Aunt Regina, I'm finished". Emma whispered, as she began to stand up and walk closer to Regina. Regina smirked, maybe she could have some fun after all.

"Emma". Regina said sternly. "Did I tell you, you could get up? Did I dismiss you from your task?"

Emma's eyes widen, and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No…I"

"Since you still haven't learnt how to follow directions you may strip the floors and start all over again". Regina ordered.

"But..I" Emma studerred. Emma was angry Regina was even telling her this. She just spent a little under 2 hours waxing Regina's stupid floors. "Please, no more…my knees hurt from the floor, and I thought it was okay…I didn't know". Emma quickly defended herself.

Regina found this moment absolutely delightful. "Are you disobeying me again Emma? Maybe we should try something different".

"No". Emma shook her head. "I-" She started but stopped once she noticed the riding crop Regina was holding.

"Get over here, on your hands and knees. The position I put you in, the position I never gave you permission to get out of"

Emma quickly did as Regina asked. Regina then used Emma's hair to position her the way the crop could be used most effectively. Emma started to cry silently. The reason she was crying made her sick. Did down inside, she wanted Regina to spank her again. The last spanking hurt, but it did something else to Emma, which Emma just did not understand. She would never let Regina know she wanted to be a part of her sick and twisted game. "Please No…" Emma begged.

"I have to punish you Emma. It's the only way you will learn how to behave. This is about learning how to follow my directions. You will receive 10, can you count for me?"

"Yes…Yes Ma'am". Emma cried.

"Good girl". Regina brought the crop down right above Emma's left thigh. The part that was uncovered by Emma's red panties.

"OW!" Emma called out. She wasn't expecting it to feel like this.

"Oh dear. I told you to count. Maybe I should have been your math teacher instead". Regina brought the crop down once more. "Start the count over".

"ONE". Emma cringed. As she started to get that  _feeling_  Again.

"You are a very naughty girl Emma". Regina brought the crop down once more.

"Two". Emma cried.

"And naughty girls deserves to be punished". Again…

"Three". Emma wiggled. It seemed as if Regina was aiming and hitting the same spot with the riding crop, and it was becoming very, very sore… "No more please".

"I told you 10, and 10 you shall receive". Again…same spot.

"Four"…Emma hissed. The pain was becoming more intense, as well as the ache between her legs. Emma did not know why her body would choose a time like now to become horny. "Please…"

"Would you like another one dear?" Regina sing song-ed. "All you had to do was ask dear". Regina chuckled.

"No, No, no more, I'm sorry. I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to get up".

Again… Regina waited until she heard Emma's five before she continued… "Well, this is a great learning experience for you my dear. You know, you should never apologize when you do something wrong…She used to do that all the time". Regina grinded her teeth thinking about Snow White. If only Snow White was seeing what the Evil Queen and her daughter was doing. "You know, you're lucky you're a blonde". Regina hissed. "You already have her chin"… Regina brought the riding crop down once more, this time it was twice as hard as the ones before. Regina was now angry, she always became that way whenever she thought about her.

"Six". Emma whined. She wanted to move…this spanking was quickly moving from pain and pleasure to pure pain. "It hurts, and I'm sorry, I've learned my lesson, I'm sorry".

"Shut-up!" Regina barked as she brought the crop down again. "Don't talk while I'm punishing you".

"Se..seven". Emma unsurely responded. Emma was confused and scared.

"It will do you very well to not be like her Emma. I don't want to hear you apologize ever again. Own up to your mistakes and accept the consequences". Again…

"Eight" Emma cried. She was crying out loud now, the pain was becoming unbearable, and each time it was the same spot.

Again…

"Nine"… It was clear to Emma that Regina was spanking her out of hatred now, but it wasn't because of her…it was because of who ever  _'her'_ was. Maybe it was Miss Blanchard. Regina flipped out once she thought Emma was talking to her.

Again…

"10…10". Emma tried to control her breathing, glad that it was all over.

Regina was furious. She wanted to keep beating Emma, but that was until she made eye contact with Emma. Her tearful eyes showed fear. She didn't want fear, not from Emma, she wanted Respect. She wanted Emma to know who was in charge. "Go on, strip the floors and re-wax them". Regina stood from her chair, and walked out of the room.

This confused Emma but she did as she was told and got to work.

Regina returned shortly with another bottle of Cider and a book. She sat silently and read while Emma worked. Almost 3 hours later, Emma announced that she was done. Her knees were killing her, and she avoided applying pressure on her bottom, because it was sore.

"Very Well". Regina sat the book down and looked at Emma. "You may get up. This part of your punishment is over".

Emma didn't have to be told twice, she stood up, pulling the maids outfit down as much as she could, waiting more instructions. She was nervous, she hoped it wasn't another spanking.

Regina pointed to a neatly stacked pile of papers, as well as two pencils on the other side of the breakfast bar. "Go sit, I want 100 lines… _'I will not skip school'_ I want them neatly done, otherwise you will start all over".

Regina instructed. Emma flinched as she crawled on top of the bar stool, to sit down. Emma quickly got to work.

Regina had changed Emma's second half of the punishment considerable. It started off with 500 lines, but Regina over did it on the spanking. Emma would be sore for days. Regina lost control, and she regretted that.

Regina sat and read more of her book, while Emma silently worked. When Emma handed the papers to Regina, Regina looked over it and then ripped it up throwing it in the trash. "Alright Emma, your punishment is over. Go take a hot shower, and place your uniform, along with your school uniform and underclothes neatly in the chair so I may wash them.

"Yes Ma'am". Emma answered. Glad her punishment was over. She quickly left the room.

Regina sighed as she thought about tonight's events. She was not happy with the results. She knew what she had to do, she slowly cleaned up her mess, and headed upstairs to Emma's room.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Regina ascended the stairs and entered Emma's room, the teen was done showering. Regina could smell the scent of her body wash radiating from the room. She smiled, Emma was going to smell like her tomorrow. Regina noticed the usually flat surface of the bed was now lumpy from a body being under the covers. She heard sniffling coming from under the blanket, and sighed.

Regina wanted control over Emma. She would always want control over Emma. But she wanted to be loving, she wanted Emma to love her, not fear her. She wanted respect. She considered maybe she was going about this the wrong way. She was conflicted. She slowly walked over to the bed, and cleared her throat to let her presence be known.

"Emma turned over towards Regina and peaked from under the covers, Regina noticed her red eyes were blood shot red from crying. "What?" Emma questioned in a tone that Regina did not like.

Regina had to take a deep breath, okay two deep breaths. "I wanted to apolo-" Regina started. She surprised herself, and from the way Emma's eyes widened she surprised the teen her as well.

"What?" Emma questioned again, this time it was softer.

"I'm Sorry" Regina said, unable to meet Emma's eyes. If she did look, she would have seen the belief all over Emma's face. "During your spanking tonight, I punished you with the intent to cause you harm. I was taking my anger out on you, and I won't do that again"

"So...You're not going to spank me again?" Emma asked, hoping Regina did not hear the disappointment in her voice. She liked the spankings, just tonight it was different. She did not like it. It felt like abuse.

Regina chuckled. "Oh dear, I didn't say that. I will always punish you when you need it, I'm not going to take my anger out on you, it's not fair"

Emma scuffed. "Yeah right"

"Excuse me?"

"I've heard that before. I mean, that's why I wanted to be emancipated. I was sick of foster families, taking their anger out of me, they hit you, they apologize so that you won't tell on them, but they always do it again" Emma said sadly. She didn't know why she was telling Regina all of this.

Regina felt her heart filling with rage. No one was allowed to touch Emma, except her. She wished she still had her magic, she would have found those "foster parents" and ripped their hearts out of their chests. "I'm not like them Emma. Unlike them, I love you, I want you to be the best, for you, and for me" Regina explained. "I know you don't believe me, but you'll see, I'm not going anywhere, you're mine always, and forever"

Emma looked at Regina as she set up. "You know what, I do believe you. I know that you love me. And I know that you believe that I am yours. I've always known when people are lying to me, and I know you're not. I just don't understand why. Why me, Why are you doing this to me?"

Regina closed her eyes as she took a deep breathe. She shook her head. "I can't tell you that, you wouldn't understand"

Emma became angry but she did not want to be punished again so she keep what she wanted to say to herself.

"Emma" Regina spoke. "Listen, I know you may think that I'm trying to make your life miserable, but I'm not. That is not my mission. We can both get something out of this, if you do what I say, you can be happy. Just don't fight me"

"Is it going to be like this always, you bossing me around?"

"Yes, but you will like it. You'll see" Regina replied with a smile.

"Shouldn't it be my choice?" Emma argued, begged.

"It is Emma. You have a choice, you can listen, and I will make you happy, or you can defy me and get punished. We all have a choice".

Emma groaned. "That...I...You...Ugh" Emma didn't know what to say, she was frustrated, as well as emotionally and physically tired.

"That's okay dear. Why don't you sleep and think about everything that has happened today. I hope you learned your lesson about skipping school". Regina leaned over and kissed Emma on the forehead as she watched Emma settle back down into the bed. "Goodnight Emma"

"Goodnight Aunt Regina"

To be continued...

 


	10. Chapter 10

Emma opened her eyes the next morning, She saw the sun shining through the large window in the bed room. She smiled. It looked so pretty. The birds were outside singing, it was a lovely day.

"Well, good morning dear"

Emma heard from above her. She looked up and noticed Regina. Regina was holding her. Emma had to admit she was super comfy, and if it was anyone else besides Regina holding her right now, it would have been perfect. Emma tensed.

"Good morning" She whispered. "Did I fall asleep on you?" Emma asked but then remembered that Regina was not in bed with her when she went to sleep.

"No, I came in here this morning. I woke up hours ago" Regina held Emma and brushed her hair down. "Are you hungry dear?"

"Yes ma'am" Emma answered, relaxing into Regina's embrace, hating that she couldn't help it, but Regina was so soft.

"Good girl. Why don't you go wash up and put on so clothes. Remember to make your bed" Regina instructed. She waited until Emma lifted up and sled from under the covers with Emma, and exited the room.

Emma sat for a moment thinking about everything that has happened. She was punished for skipping school, she had to scrub hardwood floors, which was, well, really really hard. Then she got spanked, and it wasn't the kind that she liked either. Then she had to write lines. Then she woke up, and Regina was lovingly holding her? She really didn't understand. Regina told her that she loved her, and she meant it. How does someone start to love someone so soon? She had been with many families and they each sent her back, Emma wondered if Regina had adopted her before she got emancipated would she have sent her away as well. Not that she wanted to be adopted by Regina, that would be crazy.

Emma stood from the bed and fixed it back to the way that it was, she went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

Emma practically ran down the stairs. She was hungry and the kitchen smelled like grannies Diner. She saw Regina as soon as she turned into the kitchen. Regina motioned for her to sit down at the breakfast bar. Emma obeyed and Regina sat a stack of pancakes in front of her.

"Here you are dear. I hope you like pancakes"

"Thank-you, I do" Emma responded. She picked up a fork and started eating. Emma loved food. Most importantly she loved food that was sweet and covered in syrup. "These are really good" Emma told Regina, with a mouth full of food.

"Thank-you. Don't talk with your mouth full dear. Would you like a spanking? You know better"

Emma wanted to apologize but she remembered what happened when she did last night. Even though Regina apologized to her. She swallowed the food she had in her mouth. "I won't do it again" She quickly added, slightly afraid.

Regina nodded. She looked at the floors. "You know these floors have never looked better, you did a great job dear"

Emma was careful not to talk while food was in her mouth. "Thank-you" She said shyly looking at her plate.

"Hey, look at me, don't do that. You're so pretty, I am going to take care of you, always"

Emma frowned. It was as if Regina heard her thoughts from earlier.

"What, you don't believe me?" Regina asked slightly offended. "Emma, have I ever lied to you"

"No" Emma answered.

"And I don't plan on starting now. Go on eat your breakfast. There is something I would like to talk to you about" Regina informed Emma before cleaning up the mess she made while cooking breakfast for Emma.

* * *

Regina and Emma sat in Regina's home office. Regina stared at Emma, and Emma couldn't help but feel weird about the it.

Emma cleared her throat. "You um...you wanted to talk to me?"

Regina smirked. "Yes dear. I wanted to ask you something, and please, be honest"

Emma nodded. "Okay"

"I wanted to know, if you would like to move in, the bed room you slept in last night could be yours. If you want it. I could force you to move in with me, but I'm trying to give you some space. A little. I don't want you to hate me" Regina admitted.

"I don't hate you" Emma responded.  _'or do I?'_ Emma honestly didn't know anymore. She did at first, that much was clear. Regina had molested her, spanked her, made her do things she didn't want to do, and threatened her, while she was choking her. Emma should hate Regina, and yet, somehow, someway...she didn't, Emma wondered why. Maybe it was because Regina had been the only adult in her life that actually showed some interest in her. Maybe it was because Regina had told her she loved her, and actually meant it. Emma wanted her to meant it. Emma wondered if she maybe loved Re- nope, nope, nope. Emma refused to even consider it. This relationship was crazy, yet again, it was the only one she had. Ever had, and according to Regina would ever have. At least she knew one thing. "I don't hate you" She repeated and then looked up to Regina. She could have sworn she saw a ghost of a smile on Regina's face.

"That's not the question I wanted you to answer" Regina informed Emma.

Emma shook her head. She promised to be honest didn't she? "I can't move in here with you. I don't want to" Emma bravely stated.

Regina looked hurt for a moment before she quickly hid it. "Can I, can I ask why?"

"If I stayed here, I would have no freedom from you. I would be afraid, that I would mess up, I couldn't have friends over, I couldn't do anything. It would be a nightmare. Plus, I've already agreed to work for Gold in exchange for rent"

Regina listened to Emma and thought about what she said carefully before responding. "How about this. If you move in with me, we discuss some rules. A contract if you will. You make your rules, I make mine, we decided on the final results together. If you sigh the contract we make, together, you will have as much freedom as the contract allows. If you don't sign the contract. Things go back to the way they were, and you do as I say, when I say. And I might just make you move in anyway, I don't know.

Emma gulped.

"So, Miss Swan. What do you say?


	11. Chapter 11

"So Miss Swan, What do you say?"

Emma looked down at her hands that were in her lap. She felt her heart beating faster and faster. She felt as if she was in one of those movies were the main character was giving the choice between the red wire, or the blue wire. One of the wires could save you, while the other will kill you. Emma could make some rules, she could set some limits, if she moves in. And sign Regina's contract. Then on the other hand, if she didn't sign the contract, Things go back to the way they were, and Emma couldn't make any decisions for her self, and Regina might make her move in anyhow. Emma didn't know what to do. She looked up and locked eyes with Regina. Biting her lower lip.

"Have you made a decision dear?" Regina asked. She crossed her legs under the table.

"I...I don't know what to say" Emma admitted. Was this why Regina was always making decisions for her, because she couldn't make them for herself.

Regina smiled. "I thought you might say that. Tell you what Emma" Regina stated as she took out an empty notebook and a pen passing them over to Emma. "I have an assignment for you. I am your teacher after all" She winked at Emma. "I want you to go in your room, and I want you to write down all the things you don't like, and don't want me doing to you. Imagine if you were staying in my home. What are some things you wouldn't find acceptable. Write them down in this book. Make a list. And after Lunch today, we will go over them. Together. I will also make up some rules for you. Can like your list we will discuss them. Then, I will type up a contract and you can then choose to sign it, or not sign it. The choice is yours" Regina carefully explained. She wanted Emma to really put some thought into this, because she know she had been. She just couldn't tolerate Emma pulling away, it made her angry, and she didn't want to lose the girl, or hurt her, so maybe a contract would help them in their relationship.

Emma looked at the book, and Pen for a moment before taking them from the desk and clutching them to her chest. Emma nodded. She quickly stood and exited the office, going into what Regina called "Her room"

Regina sat in her now empty office. She felt alone. Maybe if Emma sigh the contract today, she wouldn't be alone ever again.

* * *

Emma sat on her bed, looking at the blank piece of paper. She had been siting motionless starring at the light blue lines. Things she wanted to write down going unwritten. She looked over at her clock...her clock. Emma chuckled to herself. When had she started referring to Regina's things as hers. This was getting Ridiculous.

"Come on Emma" Emma told herself. "Regina just asked you to write down all the things you wanted her to stop doing, and I'm having a hard time coming up with anything. That's crazy" Emma whispered. She looked out the door which she left opened, and looked into the empty hall way just to make sure Regina had not heard her Refer to her as Regina. "Oh, there's something, Right there" Emma thought to herself.

She wrote that down as item number 1.

* * *

Regina sat in her office. She gave herself the same assignment she gave Emma. She was sure Emma had about half a book of complaints. Not that she cared. In the end it was her decision on what was acceptable and what wasn't. She was in charge of this relationship, not Emma. But look where that got the two of them. Emma was afraid to be around her. And Regina didn't want that. She wanted Emma to want to be around her, and that is why this exercise was necessary. Things she expected from Emma quickly came to her. And so she began to write.

* * *

"Emma, lunch is ready" Regina called out. About 2 minutes later Emma was sitting at the breakfast bar. "I hope you like this dear" Regina sat down a plate of spaghetti in front of Emma. "Everyone likes spaghetti. At least that's what I heard"

Emma looked at her plate, and her stomach growled. loudly. She felt embarrassed.

"Maybe I should have feed you more food this morning" Regina mumbled as she poured Emma a glass of lemonade and sat it down in front of her.

"Thank-you" Emma thanked Regina for the food and started eating. The two sat in silence, while eating. Emma wondered if Regina would always cook for her, if she stayed with her. Or if she was expected to cook for Regina. She couldn't cook, was she going to get punished for not cooking a good meal?

On the other hand, Regina was having an inner battle as well. She wondered if she really loved Emma like she said she did. Like she told Emma she did, would she have told Emma to run away, and never come back. Regina knew it wouldn't do no good. Now that she has Emma, she was never letting go, and she wondered what she would do the the girl in the moment of rage she was sure she would have once she caught back up with the teen. No, telling Emma to run, was not going to be good for either of them.

When lunch was over Regina washed up the dishes, she had Emma to load them into the dishwasher. Then she instructed her to go and get her book, and meet her in her office.

* * *

Emma walked back to Regina's office, and knocked on the door.

"Come on in Emma" Regina instructed. She sat down her pen and took off her glasses, which were more for show than anything.

Emma quietly walked in and sat in the same chair she had sat in earlier that day.

"Have you made you list dear?" Regina asked as calmly as she could.

Emma nodded. "Yes I have"

"Would you like me to go first, or would you like to go first?" Regina asked.

"Um...you..you can go first" Emma whispered.

Regina deeply sighed. "Emma. Stop acting like that. Like you are afraid. You will not get in any trouble for what you say in here. No matter what it is, you have my word. I need you to speak up in here, and voice your thoughts, this is the only way this is going to work. Alright?"

Emma nodded. Regina was right. She had to let everything out. "I understand"

"Good, now I will go first. And tell me your thoughts" Regina instructed before placing back on her glasses and looking at her notebook. "Okay, rule number 1-"

"Wait" Emma cut in. Regina raised her eyebrow. "May I go first please"

Regina nodded. "Of course, if you wish"

"Okay. I...I don't want to get in trouble for calling you Regina anymore" Emma stated as she looked from her book and at Regina.

Regina nodded. "The only time you can call me Regina is when we are alone. When we are around other people, it's aunt Regina, or Miss Mills, or even Mayor Mills is fine" Regina explained. "That's my only offer"

"Fine"

"Fine, then that's settled. Next" Regina called out, making notes on a clean piece of paper.

"I don't want you to choke me anymore. It scares me" Emma admitted.

"That's the point of me doing it. But fine, go on" Regina instructed not looking up from the notes she was creating.

"No more punishments" Emma bravely stated. She knew Regina would have something to say about this. In-fact she was counting on it.

"Forget it" Regina said, finally looking up at Emma. "How am I supposed to correct you without punishing you?" Emma kept quiet. She knew it wasn't a question she was supposed to answer. Regina continued. "How I punish you can be up for discussion if you like"

"I do...I mean, I want to talk about it"

"Okay, go on then dear"

"I don't want you to punish me anywhere other than in here, in your house"

"You do know that if you sign the contract this will be your house as well" Regina informed Emma. "But the house, and my office"

"Agreed" Emma answered. The she realized that she was actually agreeing to being punished by Regina. "Don't punish me while your angry" Emma actually whispered that one, remembering what happened last night, she still had a sore spot. A really sore spot"

"I actually, would like to agree with you on that one. I should never punish out of anger. I know I hurt you last night" Regina admitted, but she had already apologized for it once. "Go on dear"

"Spankings" Emma said feeling embarrassed.

"What about them?"

"I'd like to choose what I am spanked with" Emma said shyly.

Regina smiled. "But if I allowed you to choose you would just choose the thing that didn't hurt that much. How about this. I will allow you to choose a number, as long as your not being slick and choosing 1 or something, then I will choose what to use"

"That's fair, I think" Emma shrugged. Regina smiled. "Okay, Remember that one day, I was sitting on your lap...and then you...you um-"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "I put my hand under your skirt, and they traveled up your thighs, and you were..really...really wet...yes, I remember dear, what about it? Would you not like to do that again?" Regina fake pouted.

Emma was sure she was as red as the apple's on Regina's kitchen table. "I...I liked it" Emma looked down at her hands and started to play with them. She wanted to disappear, she was so embarrassed. She wasn't supposed to like that, Regina was going to think that she was gross.

"Emma, look at me" Regina instructed. "It's okay for you to like it, you're supposed to. I can show you other things that you would like to, Even more than that, if you like"

Emma starred at Regina for a moment biting her lip. "Yes" She said bravely. God this was so hard. "I just don't want you to do it in front of a classroom full of people anymore"

"Oh, but it's so much fun dear...fine. But I'm sure you will change your mind one day"

"And if you do anything, that I don't like and it hurts, down there, you'll stop right?" Emma asks unsure.

"Of course" Was Regina's answer. And it was serious.

"If I stay here, I want somewhere I can go without being bothered. Like a place where I can just relax, I want to be able to have some privacy" Emma admitted. This was very important. Especially when living with Regina.

Regina thought about that long and hard. There was a couple of minutes of silence as she sat there and thought about what Emma was requesting. So far she had been very accommodation, making suggestions were she and Emma both got what they wanted. She really wanted Emma to sigh that contract so in the end her decision was this: "You may have privacy, as long as your not in any trouble, and your place of privacy, I will not enter if the door is closed is your room"

Emma thought long and hard about that. Just as Regina had. "Okay, deal" Emma nodded. "Going back to punishments some things I forgot to add, don't hit me in the face, and don't tell my friends I'm being punished" Emma requested, Remembering the incident in Regina's office.

Regina nodded. "Very well, but what are you going to tell them if you are in my office being naughty again, and find yourself in the corner, and they just so happen to be there. You still have detention that you haven't finished, and so do they"

"Can you just wait and punish me at home?" Emma whined, before she realized what she was doing. "I mean...um..."

"Emma, No. We have already agreed, to you being punished in the office. Now, I will lock the door doing punishment, but if they walk in while your in the corner, consider it your fault for being naughty"

Emma frowned. That was the best she was going to get and she knew it. "Fine, if I stay here, I want to be able to have friends, over and you have to be nice to them. And nothing embarrassing, like kissing me in front of them" Emma stated.

Regina smirked. "I won't bother you, as long as you stay out of trouble, and follow the house rules"

"What are they?"

"When it's my turn I will let you know. Continue on with your list" Regina urged Emma on.

"I um...that's it. I couldn't think of anything else" Emma felt ashamed she couldn't come up with a longer list. Maybe Regina should have given her more that just a couple of hours to think of everything.

"Well, if you think of something, be sure to let me know before the contract is signed" Regina instructed and Emma nodded. "I have a long list of the house rules, things that are expected of you. To begin with, things that are unacceptable, and punishable is fowl language, failing to complete chores, talking with food in your mouth, coming in after curfew, being rude, defying me, underage drinking, smoking, touching my apple tree-"

"I will get in trouble for touching an apple tree"

"Yes, yes you will" Regina said with a serious face. She continued with her list "Breaking items. lying to me" That's my list for the house, now on to school...again, these are unacceptable, receiving failing grades, getting into trouble at school, skipping classes, skipping school all together, not doing homework-"

"So basically, you like my mother" Emma scoffed.

"Oh, I'm so much more than your mother" Regina stated. That statement had more that one meaning. "Moving on...No boyfriends, Your mine"

"I don't like that rule, can we change that?" Emma asked.

"No"

"But why not? It's not fair" Emma was whining again.

"Because like I said you're mine. And I don't share, and while we are at it, no talking to Miss Blanchard. Ever"

"This is a negotiation right, so either I get to have a boyfriend, or I get to talk to Miss Blanchard" Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

Regina glared at Emma. "Go to your room"

"But you said-"

"Now Emma" Regina instructed. Emma stood up and walked out the door. When Emma was gone Regina closed her office door, she wanted to scream, but she didn't want to frighten Emma. So instead, she just sat down in her chair and held her head in her hands. What was she going to do? She really...really wanted Emma to sign that contract. It would be first step to a better relationship, she just knew it. She didn't want Emma in the arms of another, and she didn't want Emma around her mother, so they could some how, some way, break the curse. Which is another reason why Regina wanted Emma with her. When the curse did break, she wanted Emma on her side. For so many reasons. She wouldn't be alone, Emma would love her, and Snow's heart would break if she ever discovered that Regina got to her daughter first, and her daughter preferred Regina, over her. Choose Evil over good. Regina didn't like it, but she came to the conclusion of what she had to do.

* * *

"Emma dinner" Regina called out. Emma had been in her room all day, ever since their meeting inside Regina's office. Regina wondered what the teen was up to in the room, which had nothing in it in means of entertainment. No T.V, no computer, no...nothing. Maybe she was doing homework. Regina looked up when she felt Emma's presence in the room. "There you are dear. I wanted to show you how to set the table properly, it will be one of your chores, whether you sign the contract or not, when ever I have you over, this is your task"

Emma nodded. "Okay" Emma watched as Regina sat everything down on the table. She tried her hardest to remember the order in which the silverware was arranged, but she doubted she would even remember once the table was cleared. "Um...Can I have a different task? I don't think I'll be able to remember that, and...I don't want to get in trouble for messing it up"

"Really Emma, it's easy. Every girl should know this. My mother made me learn the proper utencial you use, and when, and I'm going to teach you as well. But if your worried, how about this, go get your cell phone, take a picture, and you can use it as reference whenever you set the table. But after a month dear, you should be able to set it with your eyes closed" Regina stated, continuing to place everything.

"Okay, but I forgot my cell phone back at the bed and breakfast" Emma mumbled.

Regina sighed. Yes, she remembered the three pieces of cell phone that was spread all over the room. "Very well. You still have a month to learn, nonetheless, Alright. I'm done, now, I'll grab the food, let's eat" Regina smiled at Emma.

* * *

Here they were, back in Regina's office, again. Emma couldn't help but feel intimidated when ever she was in here. At first to thought it was Regina, but it was the office, she felt as if she had been summoned into the principals office, no, it was just Regina's office, and that was much worst.

"Okay Emma. While you were doing God knows what in that room, I was in here, typing and printing our contracts. There will be two, one for me, and one for you" Regina explained. "I made it as friendly, and as clear as I could so that there will be no confusion or misunderstandings. Now, please note, that you don't have to sigh this contract if you don't want to. However, if I were in your position I would sigh it. But we are different. And the choice, is yours. Are you ready Emma?" Regina pushed one of the contracts face down to Emma's side of the desk.

Emma took a deep breathe. She shouldn't have been, but she couldn't help it. She was excited. Excited to see what the contract looked like, what was on it, everything. Taking another deep breathe she picked up the paper and turned it over.

"Please be a dear, and read it out loud. I will read along on my copy to make sure you are reading everything correctly and you're not miss-understanding anything" Regina stated nodded. Then she began to read.

_"I Emma Swan, promise to abide by everything written in this contract. I understand that failure to do so will result in punishment deemed fit by Regina mills. (Guidelines for punishments are written below) I understand that I belong to Regina Mills, and will respect her wishes..._

_**I promise to follow all house rules that have been set in place by Regina Mills. They include:** _

_keeping curfew,_

_**no**  drugs,_

_**no**  under-aged drinking,_

_Completing all chores in an timely manner, and to Regina Mills likeness,_

_**No**  disrespect,_

_**No**  loud music,_

_**No**  foul language,_

_I understand that breaking any of the above rules **will**  result in punishment._

_**I promise to follow all rules set by Regina Mills for the way I behave outside my home. The rules include:** _

_Outside my home, I will refer to Regina Mills, by one of the approved titles, which are Mayor Mills, Miss Mills, or Aunt Regina._

_**No**  skipping school_

_**No**  skipping classes_

_Failing grades are not allowed_

_**No**  leaving Storybrooke_

_**No**  breaking any laws_

_**No**  slutty attire_

_**Misc** _

_Emma Swan is allowed to date, but only under direct supervision of Regina Mills._

_Emma Swan must stay away from the following people, unless Regina Mills is present:_

_Ms. Mary Margaret Blanchard_

_Mr. Robert Gold_

_**Punishments** _

_Emma Swan understand that failure to follow any rules listed above will result in punishments._

_Regina Mills promises to **never**  strike Emma Swan on her face._

_Regina Mills promises to **never**  Punish Emma Swan while angry_

_Regina Mills promises to **Never**  chock, cut, or stab Emma Swan_

_Regina Mills promises to **Always Stop**  when ever Emma Swan is not comfortable with an sexual activity_

_Emma Swan And Regina Mills understands that Regina Mills is only allowed to punish Emma Swan in her office, or in their home._

_Punishments include,_

_physical labor (extra chores)_

_Spankings (Emma Swan gets to choose the number of Swats which will be no lower than 10, Regina Mills gets to choose the implement)_

_Groundings (Emma Swan will only be able to leave home for school, or work at the mayor's office)_

_Corner time (Not to extend 1 hour)_

_***Orgasm denial*** Only when Emma Swan is comfortable with sexual activities_

_I Regina Mills, and I Emma swan have read and agree to everything stated in this contract. This contract is active for 3 months after the date on this contract, at that time content may be edited, however it must be approved by both participants._

_Sign here..."_ Emma sighed. That was a long read. She looks up to Regina who is starring at her, waiting for her reaction. Emma bites her bottom lip and looks at the words on the contract again.

"I added some things, I hope you don't mind" Regina states as she studies Emma. Regina has placed her contract back on the table. "It's for your own safety"

Emma nods thinking to the part of the contract that says not cutting, stabbing, why hadn't she thought of that. She wondered if there was anything else she was missing. "So...I noticed that I'm allowed to have a boyfriend, but only when you are supervising" Emma states. 'I'm to old to be chaparoned' never crosses Emma's mind. Maybe it went out the door, the first time Regina spanked her. "I also noticed that I am no allowed to speak to Mr. Gold, or Miss Blanchard if you are not around"

Regina nodded. "That's right" She straightens up in her chair. I told you I was going to compromise with you, and that's what I meant Emma. I don't want you to have a boyfriend, and I don't want you to speak with Blanchard or Gold. This is my way, of giving you space" Regina tries.

Emma looked down after she nods. "What are my chores?" She asks and looks back up to Regina.

"Setting the table, and cleaning your room, and bathroom" Then Regina adds. "Unless you have bee naughty, in which case you shall have more chores added"

Emma looks down at the contract again. She doesn't know what to do. She picks up the contract and can't help but feel as if she is holding up a time bomb that will go off any second. Regina clears her throat and Emma looks up.

"I just wanted to Remind you, that the contract last 3 months, after that it expires. So if you didn't remember anything this time, we can always add it later. Or you can bypass signing the contract at all...after 3 months" Regina quickly adds. She's nervous, and her palms are sweaty.

Emma nods once more, and goes back to starring at the contract. She reads it, then reads it again...and then once more. Four minutes have passed of Regina looking at Emma, and of Emma looking at the paper in front of her. Emma looks up and looks at Regina, not thinking she smiles, which causes Regina's heart to skip a beat. She can never remember ever seeing Emma smile. Especially not at her. But the moments over, almost as if it never happened in the first place because now Emma is back at her task of starring at the piece of paper.

Regina wants nothing more than for Emma to sign the contract. It would mean a lot to Regina, and Emma would be happier, Regina is sure of it. Emma looks up again, and Regina straightens her back, expecting Emma to say something, but no. Emma goes back to looking at the paper, and it's eating her up in side.

Emma on the other hand, is thinking about all the pros and cons of not sighing the contract. Any one in her position would want to sigh the contract. There are many reasons to sign the contract, and a few not to. Emma thinks back to what happened last night, when Regina become angry and punished her. She hurt her, but Emma could see she hadn't meant to. Signing that contract would be beneficial to both parties. After what seems like forever, Emma breaks the silence. "Can I...May I borrow a pen" Emma asks before biting her lower lip once more.

"Yes Emma" Regina reaches in her desk drawer. She's shaking. She hands over a ball point pen.

"Thank-you" Emma smiles. There it is again, Regina thinks. Slowly Emma lowers the pen and slowly the pen connect with the paper. Emma writes out her name "Emma Swan" in cursive. Then she grabs the other contract and signs it as well.

Regina smiles. She grabs both contracts and signs her name messily and quickly. It the first time Regina has sighed something, in such a rush, and with horrible penmanship.

"You signed it" Regina smiles at Emma as if she is proud of her.

Emma don't know why, but she returns the smile. Maybe it's because she doesn't have to be afraid of Regina hurting her anymore, and to understands Regina a little more.

"I did Regina" Emma responds. Testing out her new freedom to call Regina...well Regina, even if it's only when they are the only two people in the house. It's a big deal for Emma.

Regina smiles wider. She knows Emma is only testing her boundaries now. And she knows that like a little kid, Emma will start testing her limits, and for that Regina is excited. She can't wait to explore this new relationship with Emma.

Regina smiles. She's got what she wanted. Emma.

Emma smiles. She's got what she wanted. A home.

"Welcome home Emma" Regina states.

Emma gasps. Can she read my mind she wonders.

"Here Emma, you keep a copy, and I will keep one as well. We will do this again in 3 months. I think this is the start of something wonderful" Regina states. Emma can't help but agree with her.

Emma nods in agreement. "I hope so"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**So that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for all the responses on the story last chapter, please let my know what you think. It helps me with the next chapter. I know a few of you didn't want Emma to sign the contract, but a lot of you did want her to. Some of you like crazy Regina, some of you want her to be nice to Regina. So in conclusion, a healthy middle :)**

**Update coming soon :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Emma with the help of Regina finished packing everything out of her suite at Granny's bed and breakfast. Regina insisted that they start tonight. Emma wanted to protest that she was tired, but the contract she just signed hours ago was still fresh in her mind. She didn't want to get into any trouble so soon.

"Is that everything Emma?" Regina asked, excited that she was getting what she wanted. She felt as if Emma was finally where she belonged. With her.

"Yes, I have everything" Emma replied sleepily. She looked around the suite one last time. She was to be starting work with Mr. Gold in two days. She was confused as to whether or not she should go to work Monday…or forget about it. "I…um. Mr. Gold and I had a deal" Emma addressed Regina.

Regina froze. When had Emma had time to make a deal with Gold? No one should ever make deals with Gold. Regina thinking about who his counterpart was. But Gold wasn't Rumpelstiltskin right now. He was just pawn shop owner, and owner of everything in Storybrooke. "What deal did you make with him?" Regina asked Emma, trying to remain calm.

"It was if I stayed here in this suite, then as payment I would work downstairs at the front desk for like an hour every weekday" Emma replied as she picked up a bag.

Regina relaxed. "Oh, well don't worry about that. You're no longer staying in this…suite"

Emma's nod was her reply to Regina.

* * *

The next day was uneventful, Emma made sure that she was on her best behavior, and nothing happened. Regina seemed busy that weekend, with Mayor's work, and grading papers, Emma never knew she was so busy, the only time Regina spoke to Emma was during meals, other times she was in her office working. Emma hated to admit it, but she missed the extra attention. Emma had even knocked on Regina's office door and volunteer to help with whatever she was doing, but she pouted as Regina sent her away.

The following day, Emma had to go back to school, when she woke up, Regina was already gone, and left a note saying that she was in her office. During class time, Regina had everyone write a paper about why accomplishing your goals are important. After she assigned the task, Regina was at her desk tying away on her laptop. Emma was starting to regret that contract she signed. She had wanted Regina to leave her alone, and she had wanted space but know that she had it, she didn't like it. She realized that Regina was the only adult who ever showed interest in her, and wanted her around, but know she wasn't so sure.

After school, and detention, with little communication from Regina, Emma went to her room and did her homework, they had dinner, cleaned up, and now Emma was in her bed trying to sleep. She couldn't sleep, there was a lot on her mind. She looked over at the clock on the wall and it read 11:40pm. She then noticed a light shining through her bedroom window. Emma stood up and walked over to the window, and saw Sheriff Graham's cruiser. She wondered what he was doing here this time of night. Emma watched as he exited the car, and went on the side of the house and disappearing over the fence. Emma was confused to say the least. Was the sheriff breaking in?

She had to warn Regina. Emma rushed back to her room door, and opened it, she headed down the hall and to Regina's room. Emma was about to knock on the door, but froze when she heard two people voices, speaking in hushed tones. Emma lightly gasped. She quickly silenced it, and covered her mouth, when she realized that the voices belonged to Regina and Graham. Realization hit Emma, and she realized that Regina and Graham was having a relationship. An affair. Emma became sad, and upset all at once.

She rushed back to her room, closing the door quietly and threw herself on the bed. How could Regina do this her? She hadn't paid Emma any attention all day and now she was giving herself to Graham. She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe she was actually jealous of Graham, because he was getting attention from Regina and she wasn't. A tear surprising slipped down Emma's face, and she quickly wiped it away, frowning.

* * *

**The next day…**

Emma had been anxious to get to her 3rd block class the next day. She had a plan to get exactly what she wanted and she was really hoping that it would work.

Jo-Jo and Jordan had been chatting away about something, but Emma hadn't even been paying any attention. Finally, the bell signaling third block. Emma rushed to put her stuff away and get to her third block class. She heard Jo-Jo groan.

"Ugh. I don't want to go to Miss Mill's class today" Jo-Jo pouted and Jordan nodded alone in agreement.

All Emma did was smile at her friends.

* * *

Emma walked into the classroom, and glared at Regina who had her back turned and was facing the board writing something down. She didn't finish until the final bell signaling everyone to be in class went off.

"Alright Class, I want you to take out your assignments from yesterday, I hope you all finished your papers. I am coming around to collect them now" Was Regina's greeting to the class. It was always straight to business in her class. She was the Mayor, and the students she taught, had to be held at a higher standard, than all the other kids.

Emma smirked. Regina walked around the class room, picking up papers from all her students. When she got to Emma and saw no paper on her desk, she raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Swan, where's your assignment?" Regina asked.

"I didn't do it Miss Mills" Emma admitted, with a smirk, she wasn't even looking at Regina, she was looking at her fingernails. She heard a couple of the other students gasp. She rolled her eyes. Of course she did her assignment, she actually finished it in class yesterday, but this was all a part of her plan.

"And why not?" Regina asked in a dangerous tone.

"I didn't feel like it" Emma shrugged. She heard more gasps.

Regina closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "See me after class, Miss Swan"

When Regina was out of earshot, Jo-Jo whispered in Emma's ear. "Are you out of your mind? She is going to kill you!"

Emma shrugged. "I'm not worried" And she wasn't at least not at the moment, she knew because of the contract, Regina couldn't punish her here. She was getting exactly what she wanted.

Emma went to lunch, and when she returned she went back to her plan.

Emma was acting out in class all day long. She kept "Dropping" her pencil on the floor whenever Regina was speaking, causing the students to look back at her, and not at Regina.

She didn't do any of her work. She drew pictures on the desk, while Regina was glaring at her. She was talking when she wasn't supposed to be talking. No one in the classroom, had the guts to talk during Miss Mill's class so she pulled out her cell phone, and talked on it until Regina came by and yanked the cell phone out of her hand.

When Emma started throwing paper balls, Regina had, had enough. "Emma" Regina called out, as she slammed her hand on the desk and stood up.

Emma smirked and twisted a strand of her hair. She didn't miss that Regina called her Emma, instead of Miss Swan, like she had started to do while they were in the classroom. Emma's smirk turned into an innocent smile. "Yes Miss Mills?"

"Are you aware that you are interrupting and disturbing my class?" Regina's glare remained.

"Yes Miss Mill" Emma sassed. "I just don't care"

Regina wanted to walk over, and bend Emma over the desk and teach her a lesson about being naughty in class, but the contract prevented her from doing so here. Relieved the bell rung. "After school detention is canceled for this evening, you may all go" Regina dismissed the class. "Except you Miss Swan. You come here"

Emma smiled, as she shoved her pen in her back pack. She waited until all the kids were gone, they took their time, giving Emma looks of pity as they exited.

Emma walked up to Regina's desk, and said innocently. "Miss Mills, you wanted to see me?"

"Emma, why were you disrupting my class today?"

Emma started to speak but was interrupted by Regina who raised her hand. "You know what. Save it. I'll see you at home, and I expect you to come home right after school is over, understand?"

"Yes Ma'am" Emma fake pouted and exited the room…her plan was working.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Emma now stood on the outside of the house. She was at the front door about to use her key and walk in. She knew she was in trouble. She knew she would be punished. She couldn't stop smiling. Why couldn't she stop smiling like an idiot, and why was she actually looking forward to Regina punishing her. She didn't know the answers to those questions. All she knew, was that she wanted attention from Regina, who had been unconsciously ignoring her. Every since she sighed that contract, everything changed. Emma thought she wanted them to change, but once they did, it felt like a big lost. Emma willed herself to stop smiling, and used her key to open the front door.

Emma walked into the mansion, and looked around. She frowned. She was expecting Regina to be waiting for her, but she was no where to be found from where Emma was standing.  _She must be in her office_. Emma thought to herself, as she shut the door. Her thoughts were confirmed as she heard Regina's voice from in the direction of her office call out to her.

"Emma, come here" Regina called out. "Now"

Emma took off her shoes and placed them down on the floor by the door, before placing her book bag on the coat rack. She adjusted her skirt, and carefully walked on the hardwood floor in her cotton socks.

Once Emma was in the doorway of Regina's office, she could see that the older woman was working.

"You wanted to see me?" Emma asked walking further into the office.

Regina didn't look up from her paper work as she spoke. "Yes dear. I'm working at the moment, and will deal with you when I am finished" Emma frowned. She wanted Regina's attention now. "Until then, I want you to go stand right over there in that corner until I am finished" Regina instructed.

Emma deeply sighed. Loud enough for Regina to hear it. "But I want-" Emma started but stopped once Regina looked up and gave her a look that told her she'd better do what was asked of her.

Emma frowned and walked over and stood in the corner.

* * *

Emma was upset. She was still being ignored by Regina, and it wasn't fair. She had been standing here for about an hour, at least that's what it felt like. Every now and then, she would risk a glance back at Regina who was busy, by the looks of it, grading papers. She also wanted to remind Regina she was in the room, and sighed loudly every now and then, yet her attempts went unnoticed, well more like unanswered. Regina heard them, and she knew what Emma was up to. She knew since Emma first walked into the classroom, that something was up. But when she continued to act out, Regina knew exactly what Emma was doing and why. As much as she loved focusing all her attention on Emma, she still had a job to do, and thanks to her wanting to be closer to Emma, she had two jobs.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Regina dropped her pen on the desk, and neatly stacked her paperwork, along with a stack of graded assignments in an opened brief case. She didn't close it yet.

"Emma, be a dear, and go get me your assignment, you know the one you lied about. The one you said you didn't do" Regina added.

Emma shook her head. "I didn't-"

"We both know you did Emma. And when I tell you to go do something, you do it. Now go!" Regina fake snapped.

Emma rushed out the room, and grabbed the paper. She was back in the office within 2 minutes. "Here you go" Emma stated as she sat the paper on the desk in front of Regina. She watched as Regina took a large red marker, and wrote a big fat "F" on top of the paper.

"Hey!" Emma started.

"Did I ask you to speak?" Regina questioned.

"No" Emma admitted looking at her socks submissively. Her stomach, felt funny. There was a time when Emma would describe that feeling as fear, but, this time, that wasn't it. No, this was something completely different. More like anticipation.

"You know I'm going to punish you right?" Regina asked standing up from her seat. "You've been naughty Emma, do you know what happens to naughty girls?" Regina asked as she walked behind Emma. She was now whispering in her ear. "Well, do you?" She asked more sternly.

Emma swallowed hard. "They get a spanking"

"That's right Emma, they get a spanking" Regina smiled. "Pull up your skirt, and bend over my desk" Regina instructed. Emma did as she was asked, she didn't even remove her paper with the big fat "F" on top of it from the desk. "Tell me...Miss Swan, how many should you get?"

Emma swallowed once more, she knew what Regina was refer to. "Um...20" Emma whispered, ashamed that she was picking a high number on purpose because she wanted this.

Regina smirked. "20? Is that all dear, I think you deserve more...but it's your choice dear. Don't move" Regina instructed. She adopted a stern face as she walked back around her desk and pulled out her bottom drawer. She pulled out a wooden paddle that had holes in it, she held it up for Emma to see. "I wish I could say that this is going to hurt you, more than it hurts me, but we both know that, that's not true" By the time Regina finished that sentence she was behind Emma once more. "Count" Regina wanted Emma to feel, and focus on each one.

Before Regina started administering the punishment, she pulled down Emma's panties, and smirked when she got no objection like the last time. Regina took the paddle in her right hand, and pulled back before swinging it at Emma's bottom.

[Smack]

"Ow!" Emma screamed. She wasn't expecting it to feel like that. Then she remembered..."One, One"

[Smack]

"T-two"

[Smack]

Emma gasped. "Three"

[Smack]

Emma started to breathe fast "Four"

[Smack] "five" [Smack] "s-six" [Smack] "seven" [Smack] "Oww...Eight...eight [Smack] "Ow...ow...nine" [Smack] "Ten"

"We are half way done" Regina paused for a moment, she looked in Emma's face. Emma was looking at her, and breathing hard. Her eyes we're watery, and Regina wanted them to come out. She wanted to see tears. "You know what I don't understand Emma. Why were you being naughty today?" Regina asked. She knew why, it was important that Emma talk to her about it.

"I didn't mean to" Emma whined.

[Smack] "eleven" Emma cried, the first tear running down her cheek, that swat was a little harder than the rest, and she knew why.

"Don't you dare lie to me"

[Smack] "twelve" Emma cried louder. That one even harder than the last. "I just...I just..." Emma tried to get out threw the tears.

[Smack] "Thir-thirteeenn"

"You just what Emma?" Regina asked, swinging again.

[Smack] "four...teen" Emma cried. "I- I. was. trying to. get s- some. attention...from...you"

[Smack] "fif-fifteen"

[Smack] [Smack] [Smack] "six..teen, s-seven..teen, eighteeeenn"

[Smack] "Nineteen.."

[Smack] "twen...twenty..." Emma cried, as she relaxed on the desk. This is what she wanted right?

Regina walked behind her desk and sat down, she placed the paddle back where it belong. "Come here Emma"

Emma's panties were on the floor now, she didn't want to keep Regina waiting, so she just stepped out of them. Regina held her arms out, and Emma walked right into them, Regina pulled Emma down on her lap. Emma winced when she sat on her sore bottom, in Regina's lap, she was still crying and sniffing.

"It's okay baby...shhhh..." Regina placed Emma's on her shoulder. She just kept her there, like that until she stopped crying. "Now, I want to know more about why you were acting up today. Talk to me"

"You we're ignoring me, and I wanted some attention" Emma admitted.

"Emma, I've never wanted you to feel neglected, but I can't spend every waken moment with you. I am the Mayor, and I have a lot of work to do"

"I tried to help you"

"I know, but I was grading, and you can't help me grade your classmates work"

"...Last night, I heard sheriff Graham in your room, and It made me mad"

Regina froze. That she had not known. "Why did it make you mad?"

"Because he was getting time with you, and I didn't get any, so that's why I was naughty...so I could...um...get punished, and spend time with you"

"Well dear, if it makes you feel better, as soon as Sheriff Graham came up, I kicked him out. He didn't even stay five minutes".

Emma smiled, "that does make me feel better"

Regina placed her hand on Emma's thigh. She couldn't help herself, Emma sitting in her lap like this. She rubbed up until her hand was under Emma's skirt. "May I?" Regina asked, hoping Emma would say yes, because she wanted Emma, she wanted Emma greatly. She felt a nod, and pushed her hand up further. She started to feel heat and when her hand reached Emma's core, she raise an eyebrow. "Where are your panties dear?"

Emma shrugged. "On the floor over there"

Regina had assumed Emma pulled them back up. "Emma, only naughty girls walk around without panties on" Regina went back to work, she went through wet fold,  _seems as if someone enjoyed there spanking_. And found Emma's clit. She started rubbing it in slow circles. Emma's breathe hitched, and unlike the last time, she actually allowed herself to enjoy it. She arched forward on Regina's lap, wanting to Regina to go...harder...faster...something, it just felt so good. Emma bit her bottom lip and moaned. She had never moaned before, she became embarrassed, but when that moan was reward by Regina rubbing her clit faster, she no longer cared. She wanted more, it felt so good. She started moaning more frequently, until she felt like she was about to explode. She grabbed Regina's hand, wanting them to stay there forever, but Regina stopped. Emma opened the eyes she hadn't realized she'd close. She turned to look in Regina's eyes and pouted.

Regina gently pushed Emma up from her lap. Emma discovered that Regina herself was breathing harder, and that excited her. "Regina?" Emma asked.

Regina gently lifted Emma, and placed her on the desk. Once again Emma winced from a sore bottom, now on a even harder surface, but all that did was make her want Regina more. "Lay back" Regina instructed.

Emma obeyed, and Regina came up, and filled the empty space between Emma's legs, pressing up against her core. Regina placed her palm on top of Emma's clit, and pressed down, she also played around the entrance of Emma's pussy with her middle finger. "Let me know...if anything hurts, okay?" Regina asks. Emma nods. Regina continues to move her finger around, making sure its wet before she presses a little into Emma's pussy. She feels Emma trying to press up and receive more, but she shakes her head. "Emma, remove your shirt for me"

Emma hesitates for a moment, only for a moment, she wants this, and she knows if she says that she doesn't Regina would stop. She told her she would stop. Emma sits up and pulls the uniform polo over her head, and now she is just sitting there, in her bra, and a skirt, with her teacher's hand teasing her. Emma decides to show initiative and removes her bra. She lays back on the desk when she is done. She smiles at the pleased look Regina gives her, and she is rewarded with the finger entering her a little more. Emma is heavily panting at this point and she feels Regina rubbing her clit and fingering her again. Emma starts to moan, and tries but fails to remain still on the desk. She starts lifting her bottom, causing Regina to enter her more, she could feel Regina's free hand massaging her breast and pulling at her nipple, Emma moans louder, wanting Regina to add more, to go faster, to go harder, but as she thinks about more, it seems, Regina is giving her just enough as she feels herself going over the edge. She unexpectedly screams, after wave, after wave of pure pleasure comes from her core. She knows she just had her first orgasm. And couldn't be happier that it was from Regina, because that was amazing.

Regina moves her finger, and Emma watch as she sucks on it. When she pulls it out slowly, Regina looks down at a half naked Emma and asks her. "Would you like to learn how to pleasure me?"

Emma smiles, she still panting. She wants to say something, but she still recovering, instead she just nods.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Guys, If you haven't please read the previous chapter :) Regina's Emma's first...shocker : /

* * *

Emma quickly recovered from her very first orgasm. She looked up at Regina, who moved from in between her legs, and sat down in her office chair.

"Come here Emma, on your knee's dear" Regina instructed.

Emma sat up, and jumped off the desk. She took the position Regina told her to take, and looked up into Regina's eyes. Now that Emma wasn't as aroused she became aware that she was basically nude, her shirt and bra over on the floor. She glanced over at them, and then back at Regina. Regina smiled at her. W

"Emma I want you to touch me" Regina calmly states. When she notices the confused look on Emma's face she adds. "The same way I touched you"

Emma had never wanted to touch Regina, never thought about touching Regina. But now where Emma was sitting, back on her legs, and looking up at Regina, who Emma just noticed was really, really pretty. And she smelled really, really good, now Emma wanted to touch everywhere. She wanted to see if Regina's skin felt as soft as it looked. Already granted with permission, Emma places her hand over Regina's knee, which is halfway covered by Regina's skirt. Emma's eyes widened, Regina's skin is a soft as it looks, and there seems to be a heat radiating off of Regina, that is just so...tempting.

Emma gently pushes Regina's skirt up, around her thighs, and pushes Regina's legs apart. Now is not the time, to sit like a lady...Emma thinks to herself. Emma is now greeted with a pair of red lace panties, and an intoxicating smell. The smell of arousal. Emma takes a moment to study Regina's panties. They remind her of the dark red lipstick Regina wears all the time. Emma takes the chance and look up at Regina to confirm her suspension, and Regina is starring expectantly at Emma, eyes hungry.

Emma swallows thickly, and raises her right hand and trace the lace covering Regina's set. Regina moans and Emma gasps.

"You're such a tease Emma" Regina call out above Emma. This is nice, this is really nice.

Emma ignores the comment, and tries to imitate the actions that Regina performed on her earlier. She takes her finger and press down upon Regina's covered clit. She smiles when she hears a moan coming from Regina. She knows from experience, that, that is a sign of pleasure. Emma goes faster, and press harder, and Regina shifts in her chair.

"I need more Emma" Regina voices.

Emma nods in understanding, and decides to be brave, and just go for it. She reaches her hands under the bunched up skirt and grabs a hold of Regina's panties, and slowly pulls them down. The intoxicating scent grows stronger, and Emma tosses the panties next to the pile of her discarded clothes. Emma looks at Regina's sex, and it looks...so...tempting. Emma can't find the right word to describe it, she wants to learn how to pleasure Regina. Emma runs her fingers threw Regina's wet folds, she then uses her free hand to push Regina's legs open even further.

Emma is rewarded with a full on display or Regina's pink pussy. Emma returns to rubbing Regina's clit, and the moans from Regina returns.

"Mmmm...that's nice Emma...Keep going, faster" Regina instructs. Emma obeys. "Use your finger Emma"

Emma obeys once more, and presses a finger into Regina's entrance, she pushes all the way in until her finger disappears. It's so warm, and so wet inside, she pulls her finger out, and pushes back in. Regina is heavily panting now.

"Oh...Mmmm..Emma...add...more fingers" Regina instructs Emma once more as she pushes her hips forward to meet Emma's thrusts.

Emma obeys. She adds another finger, and then another one, now she has three fingers inside Regina. Still rubbing Regina's clit Emma thrust in and out faster, and faster, she is observing and sees that Regina likes when Emma does that because she moans louder and louder, her eyes are now shut. Emma twisted her fingers as she finger fucks Regina, causing more friction.

"Oh...Emma...Mmmmm...that feels so good" Regina admits in between pants. That compliment has Emma working harder, and faster. Regina feels her walls tighten around Emma's fingers, and she loses her self, in what she believes she her best orgasm ever. Even Graham couldn't make her cum this hard. Regina's not sure but she's pretty sure she squirted. After panting and catching her breathe, Regina looks down at Emma. "Your such a good girl" Regina tells her, as she brushes some of Emma's hair out of her face.

Emma smiles. "Did I..did I do good"

Regina laughs. "Sweetie, you were amazing"


	15. Chapter 15

**The next day**

Emma woke up the next morning before her alarm clock. She immediately knew that something was off, so she rushed to her bathroom and emptied the contents that remained from last night dinner into the toilet. Emma didn't know what was wrong with her. She groaned once again before bending over the toilet and vomiting.

She felt a presence behind her that wasn't there before, it was Regina. "Dear, I heard you all the way in my room while I was getting ready for work. Are you alright?" Regina asked. She was still in her pajamas, about to take her morning shower.

"I'm alr-" Emma started but started throwing up again before she could continue.

"I can see that you are not alright" Regina scolded Emma lightly for the lie. She pulled Emma's hair back as the teen threw up in the toilet. When she gathered all the hair in one hand, she used the other feel Emma's forehead. "You are burning up with a fever" Regina noted. "You're not going to school today" Regina added.

Emma fell from her knees onto the floor once she was finished throwing up. Regina handed her a towel, and she used it to wipe her mouth off. "But you said-" Emma started, remembering what Regina said about not missing school. It was one of her rules from the first day.

"I remember what I said, But I can't have you going to school, and causing all the other children to get sick as well" Regina replied, as she took the towel from Emma, and sat it on the edge of the sink. Regina bent down and grabbed a hold of the bottom of Emma's shirt. She started to pull it up, and off.

Emma frowned. "What are you doing?" She whined, struggling not to slap Regina's hand away. She didn't feel like getting in trouble right now, she didn't feel like doing anything.

Regina continued taking off Emma's shirt as she responded. "I am getting this nasty shirt off of you. Maybe you haven't noticed but it has puke on it"

"Oh" Emma hadn't noticed. Maybe she wasn't as quick as she thought she was getting to the bathroom on time.

"Back to bed, Emma" Regina instructed as she walked out of the bathroom with Emma's shirt and the towel.

Emma groaned, as she stood up. She was going to get a new shirt but she decided against it, giving how tired and sore she felt. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but as soon as she hit her pillow she was back to sleep.

* * *

**Later…**

"Emma, Emma. Wake up dear" Regina gently shook the teen.

Emma rolled over, and opened her eyes. She noticed that the once dark room was now light, and when she glanced at the clock it read 11:49am, it was almost noon. "Regina?" Emma asked.

"I need you to sit up" Regina replied. She waited until Emma did as she asked and sat a tray down upon her legs. It was a chicken sandwich with carrot sticks and apple juice. "Eat" Regina added.

Emma didn't have to be told twice. She just now realized how hungry she was, she missed breakfast, and it was now almost lunch time. As Emma ate she thought about how Regina was taking care of her. She cooked for her, cleaned up after her, she basically took care of her. She had to remind herself, that the price for that was her obedience. Regina wasn't doing all of this stuff because she cared for her. Emma wanted that to be the reason, but she knew that it wasn't. No one ever cared about her. No one ever would.

When Emma was done with her lunch Regina took the tray downstairs to clean it. Emma went to use the bathroom, and noticed that she felt 100 percent better. She had no idea why she was sick, but now she felt just fine. There was still time for her to go back to school, she could still see her friends. Emma walked back into her room, and started gathering her school clothes. She had them out last night, and realized that Regina must have put them away this morning.

Regina walked into Emma's room and stopped at the door entrance. "What do you think you are doing?" Regina asked while placing her hand on her hip.

"I'm getting ready for school" Emma shrugged pulling her socks out of her sock drawer and throwing them on the bed.

"No you're not. Get back in the bed" Regina instructed, she felt as if she was leaving no room for argument, but that didn't stop Emma.

"I feel better now, I'm not sick anymore" Emma explained.

"Emma. What did I just say?" Regina asked, walking into the room. "Do I need to remind you who is in charge here? Do you need to be punished for being disobedient?"

Emma shook her head, and sulked back over and into her bed. "No Ma'am" She said dryly, and pouted.

"Don't pout dear. You need your rest. And besides, how am I supposed to believe you when you say that you are all better. Do you not remember how you lied to me this morning, about how you were feeling?"

Emma thought back to that morning, and realized, she did lie to Regina about not feeling well. She stopped pouting and slid under the covers. "I'm sorry" She admitted. She remembered when Regina told her not to apologize, but she didn't care. That word expressed how she felt at the moment.

Regina didn't seem to care, or she didn't notice because this was her response. "It's okay dear. We will work on your lying some other time. Just get some sleep, and If you need anything call me" Regina leaned over, and kissed Emma on the forehead before leaving.

* * *

**Later…**

Emma was bored. She couldn't sleep anymore. She played on her phone for a while, she tried texting her friends, but they were all in class, and didn't text back. She tried contacting Neal, but he wouldn't answer. The call ranged once, then went straight to voice mail, and it hurt her that he was ignoring her calls. She thought he would always be there for her. She was wrong. With no one answering her calls, her boredom got the best of her, and she called Regina's phone. After the phone ranged once, she was greeted.

"Emma, is everything okay?" Regina asked from the opposite line.

"Yes" Emma answered. There was a moment of silence, which turned into a minute of silence.

"Not that I'm not happy to hear your voice, but is there a reason you called? Regina asked.

"I…Uh, bored" Emma answered.

"Complete sentences dear" Regina smirked on the other end of the phone.

"I'm bored, there is nothing to do, and you confined me to the bed, and I'm not happy" Emma rambled on.

"That's not true Emma. I didn't confine you to the bed, you can go to the bathroom if you like" Regina added. Emma sighed, loud, loud enough for Regina to hear her. "Calm down dear, how about this. How about after I finish up here, I will run down to the video store, and pick up a couple of movies, and we can waste the rest of the day away, watching movies.

"Like a movie night?" Emma asked.

"Sure"

"Can we have pizza too?" Emma asked.

"Of course. I'll pick up a pizza too, but only if you promise to rest until I get there. Be a good girl, can you do that for me?"

Emma smiled. For pizza, and movies. Hell yeah. "Yes Ma'am"

"Alright dear. I have to go now, see you at home"

* * *

**Later…**

It wasn't until after 4pm that Regina arrived home. Emma understood the woman was the mayor, and had to work, but it didn't stop her from wanting her home sooner. Emma met Regina down at the door, and helped her by grabbing the movies. She opened the bag, and there was like 10 movies in it.

"I didn't know what kind of movies that you liked, so I picked some up from each genre…well, most of them, anyway…that were age appropriate" Regina explained. She walked into the kitchen to set the pizzas on the breakfast bar. There were two boxes. A supreme large pizza for Emma, because Regina knew how much she loved to eat food, and a box of chicken pasta for Regina.

Emma found a Movie that caught her interest. "Wow, Resident Evil" Emma followed Regina into the kitchen showing her the movie cover. "Can we watch this one?"

"After you eat. I don't see why not. Sit" Regina instructed.

After Emma devoured over half of the pizza, and Regina finished a quarter of her pasta, she watched as Regina put away the rest of the left overs. "We can go watch the movies in my room, go shower, and put on clean clothes, then meet me in my room" Regina instructed.

Emma wanted to watch the movie now, but knew better than to voice that thought. She did as instructed, took her shower, and put her stuff in the dirty clothes basket for Regina to wash them. She headed into Regina's room. Regina was laying in her bed, reading a book. She looked up once she felt Emma's presence. She sat the book down, and patted the spot next to her. "Come on over dear"

Emma got in the bed, and left a little space in between them. She looked around the room, confused. "Um…How are we supposed to watch a movie in here, if there is no T.V?" Emma asked, looking back at Regina.

Regina arched her eyebrow, did Emma think she was that dumb. Regina reached over to her nightstand and grabbed a remote. She pressed the power button, and a T.V rose from the bottom of her bed.

"Woah! That is so cool" Emma exclaimed excitedly.

Regina smiled. She had already put the movie in the DVD player before Emma came in her room. Regina pressed play, and together they started watching the movie.

It started off slow. Emma watched every moment of the movie, as if her life depended on it, or if there was going to be a pop quiz at the end of it. Emma watched as the group passed down the hall. "Poor bastards" She heard the character Rayne say the group looked at the workers who had drowned inside the sealed science lab. The bodies were just floating around in the water, when the group left the scene, but the camera's stayed Emma knew something was going to happen, the woman at the glass opened her eyes and placed her hand on the glass. That had scared Emma. She gasped, and squeezed the pillow she was holding tighter.

She heard Regina laugh beside her. "Dear, it's just a movie, we can watch something else if you like"

Emma shook her head, and unconsciously slid closer to Regina, as she continued to watch.

###

"Aw, look at that poor old woman" Emma said as she patted Regina a couple of times and pointed to the screen.

"I see dear" Regina stated.

The character Raine and another not as important character walked up to the old woman, asking her if she needed help. The woman bite Rayne, and then while she was shooting at her, she continued to walk towards her.

Regina laughed. She remember her time as queen, and when she had her magic. She wouldn't have given that woman time to get close to her, she would have killed her right away. In fact she would have killed them all except the blonde, because, well, let's face it, she had a things for blondes, especially the one that was practically sitting on her lap right now. The woman named Alice wasn't a natural blonde, the dark brown roots was obvious. Regina was interrupted from her thoughts by a tiny scream.

"Look, look, did you see that?" Emma asked. "They are zombies, look at all of them" Emma added. Regina looked at the screen, and there once more, was that annoying old woman slowly walking back towards the character named Rayne. Regina shook her head.

Nearing the end of the movie, Emma ended up laying her head in Regina's lap, instead of on a pillow. Regina heard various gasps and yelps coming from the teen, all throughout the movie.

In the end, there was only two people left, the fake blonde Alice, and some guy named Matt, who Regina hadn't remembered throughout the movie, and only now, had she learned her name, because Alice kept screaming it over and over again, as the people in white suits came and took him away. Then they took Alice away, and that was that.

The end credits rolled down the screen. "Did you like that movie?" Regina asked with a smirk. Emma came from Regina's lap, and rested her head on her chest.

"I loved it" She admitted. "Thanks for buying it"

"You're welcomed dear" Regina pressed the pause button, and the credits stopped rolling. "Would you like to watch another movie?"

Emma shook her head. "No, not tonight…I was wondering, if we could talk about what happened last night"

That got Regina's attention. "Of course dear" Was her answer.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 18: A totally weird and illegal Swan Queen story

"Yes, of course dear" Was Regina's response. That was about 15 minutes ago, and she had yet received an answer. She was all for being patient, when it came to Emma…Well, tonight she was all about being patient when it came to Emma, but this was ridiculous. Every minute that past, was another minute Regina was left, wondering, not knowing, what was on Emma's mind, and what she had wanted to talk with her about. With a sigh, she decided that now would be a good time to perhaps, push the teen in the right direction. "Emma, you know you can talk to me about anything. Some things that you think are bad, aren't really, you're just getting yourself worried over nothing"

"Maybe you're right" Was Emma's response. She had been questioning herself whether or not she should continue this conversation with Regina, or should she just let it go _. 'Okay, on the count of three'_  Emma thought to herself. "I enjoyed what we did last night, and I couldn't stop thinking about it today" Emma quickly admitted. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, when she realized that she wasn't breathing, afraid of what Regina would say. But the other woman just laughed. Emma's heart felt like it dropped. She moved to get up from where she laid on Regina, but was pulled back down.

"Relax dear" Regina instructed. "I happen to like you there, and I'm happy with what we did as well, I enjoyed myself as well" Regina added. She thought it was so cute how Emma always got worked up over the simplest things. "But, next time, when you so something naughty, you won't be rewarded like that"

Emma looked up at Regina. She did get a spanking that day. "That was a reward?" Emma asked slightly confused by well, everything.

"Yes it was, I shouldn't have allowed you to get release. I should have left you frustrated" Regina responded.

Emma still had no idea what Regina was talking about, but she felt brave. "I haven't been naughty today"

Regina chuckled, she could see where her little girl was going with this. "No, I suppose you haven't, although you haven't been on your best behavior, you was overall, a good girl"

"Does that mean…Can I, can we do that again" Emma shyly asked. She felt silly asking Regina for sexual favors, but she really wanted it. "Please" She added.

"Begging suits you dear" Regina thought for a moment, how she and Emma could get what they want and be completely satisfied. She cleared her throat, before calling out a demand. "Strip"

Emma paused for a moment, shocked by the command. She remembered something Regina had said to her when she first met. ' _Eventually, you will strip on my command'_ She heard in her head from a past Regina. The Regina that she was still laying on spoke again.

"Emma focus. I just gave you an order" Regina reminded her. She knew the teen was deep in thought, but right now, she needed to be alert and ready to please Regina.

"Right, sorry" Emma shyly slid off of Regina, she stood on the side of the bed facing Regina. She felt shy, even though Regina had seen her naked before, it had never been all at once, and right now, she was self-contentious, what if Regina didn't like what she saw. Emma knew she was being ridiculous she shook the idea out of her head. She begin to slowly pull her shirt over her head. She watched Regina, watch her. She dumped it unceremoniously on the floor. Next came her pants. She had on pajamas, and it wasn't her usual skinny jeans, or her school uniform. They simply fell upon the floor, and she stepped out of them. Emma hesitated for a moment. She was now only in her underwear. She wondered, what she should take off first. She choose her panties. She slid them down, and stepped out of them as well. Next she reached behind her and undid her bra hooks. Soon she stood completely exposed in front of Regina.

She bit her lip nervously, wondering, what she should do next. Her question was soon answered as Regina spoke. "Now, come undress me" Regina commanded. She stood from the bed, and waited on Emma patiently as the teen crawled across the bed, then got off the bed to stand right in front of her.

Emma reached up and took ahold of Regina's silk pajama top. There was so many buttons. There was that smell again, the smell of Regina. She smelled so good, like apples, and vanilla. She started undoing the buttons. She felt so lucky right now. Yet, at the same time, she felt dirty. She slid Regina's top off and discarded it. Emma stopped breathing the moment she laid eyes on Regina's laced bra. It was black, Emma wondered if Regina's panties matched. Only one way to find out. She leaned down and got on her knees. She looked up at Regina who was looking down at her. She sent down a quick nod, signaling for Emma to go ahead, so she slid her hands up, and to the waist band of Regina's silk pajamas bottoms. She lowered them down as well, then she watched as Regina stepped out of them. Since she was already down there, she reached up again as her eyes connected with Regina's black laced panties. They mad Regina look so…sexy. Not like her boyish boy shorts and sport bras. She would have to do better, a lot better. Emma slid Regina's panties down, and the other woman stepped out of those too, but Emma noticed a wet spot in the middle of them. Regina was wet, already, and they hadn't even done anything.

She stood up, and walked around Regina, slowly unhooking her bra. Then she slid the straps down Regina's arms. She let the bra fall to the floor. Emma walked back around, to admire her work. She just undressed Regina. She studied everything, slowing raking her eyes up and down, until she heard the older woman clear her throat.

"If you're done gawking like a teenaged boy, I'd like for you to get on your back, on the bed" Regina ordered. When Emma didn't move right way, Regina pushed her down on the bed, quickly following straddling her, then she grabbed Emma's hands pining them above her head. She smirked. "Emma, you do know I have to punish you now, right?"

Emma really couldn't focus. She was naked, Regina was naked on top of her, she could feel heat from the older woman. She could feel pressure in between her legs, her pussy wanting to be touched. And now Regina was talking about punishment, was she not going to get an orgasm tonight. Emma whined. "Please, I need-" she started but was cut off by Regina's lips in a demanding kiss. She felt a tongue force it's way into the mouth. When Regina finally came up, Emma was heavily panting.

"Tonight is about learning. Rule number one, no talking unless I tell you too. Understand?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded quickly.


	17. Chapter 17

Emma nodded quickly, and was rewarded with another kiss. Her hands were above her head, held down by Regina, she couldn't help but think about how much she wanted to feel every part of the older woman's body. Emma closed her eyes as she felt Regina's lips leave her lips and travel down, to the side of her neck, caressing her pulse point. She moaned as her lips went further and traveled down to her breast. Kissing everywhere except where Emma really wanted Regina. She opened her eyes and wiggled around trying to get Regina to go where she really needed her.

"Regina, please" Emma begged.

Regina smirked teasingly. "Emma…Don't speak unless you're spoken to" Regina reminded as she gave Emma what she wanted. She popped a nipple into her mouth and bite down on it, causing Emma to hiss and moan loudly. "Is this what you wanted Emma?" Regina asked. Emma nodded, and moaned in response. "My sweet girl" Regina whispered. She let Emma's hands go. "Keep them there" She instructed. She ran a hand down Emma's front, circling her belly button before go down further. Finally she reached Emma's folds, she smiled at how wet, and hot Emma was. She was ready for her, and they just started playing. That made Regina proud on so many levels. As promised Regina was going to "punish" Emma. Emma wasn't in any real trouble, she just wanted to show her, that even punishments could be fun and rewarding. Regina circled Emma's clit softly at first at the same time she alternated breast, sucking, biting, blowing, licking, all of her efforts were paying off because soon she could hear Emma panting heavier, her moans were getting louder. Emma was arching her hips into Regina's hands wanting more. Regina could tell that Emma was close to orgasm. Really close, so Regina froze everything she was doing.

Emma made a whine/crying noise without actually talking. Regina was impressed she thought she would break. She thought she would start begging but she wasn't.

Regina started up again, this time she positioned one finger in front of Emma's entrance. She used her palm to rub Emma's clit as she slowly slid her finger into Emma's pussy. Regina loved how responsive Emma was being. Her moans were now louder, and as Regina pushed into Emma, Emma met her thrusts inviting the finger inside. Regina decided now would be a good time to add another finger while Emma was so relaxed and so wanting. She didn't want to hurt Emma. "I'm going to add another finger, tell me if it's too much right away, do you understand?" Regina asked.

"Mmmm…yes" Emma answered/moaned. She wanted this.

Regina placed another finger in slowly, she noticed how Emma was now still, and she looked down into Emma's eyes, to make sure Emma was okay. She received a nod from the teen, so she continued.

She pressed deeper slowly, and carefully, giving Emma enough time to get used to the feeling. At first Regina could tell Emma was a little uncomfortable, but after a while she relaxed. Regina pressed even deeper, then started fucking Emma with her two fingers, soon Emma was moaning again, she now had her eyes closed, and Regina could tell that she was having a hard time keeping her hands still. Regina started to fuck Emma faster, the motion, giving her, her own pleasure. Emma was now fucking Regina's fingers back, and it was obvious she was enjoying herself and was getting really close to release, because she started panting heavier and was moaning louder, and her walls were becoming tighter around Regina's fingers. When Regina thought Emma was right at the edge, she stopped and pulled out.

Emma's eyes opened and widened. Emma wanted to beg but she remembered the rules. So instead she used her eyes to convey her want, and her need. Regina darkly chuckled. "Alright little one, you did well, It's only right that I reward you huh?" Emma nodded. Regina smirked. "You may talk, I want to hear you anyway, tell me what you want Emma"

"I want you to continue" Emma's voice

"Continue, what dear?" Regina smirked. She wanted to hear Emma say it. She slowly traced Emma's pussy lips with her finger, teasing the teen.

Emma whimpered. "Please…please" Emma begged.

"Please what?" Regina asked.

"Fuck me" Emma whispered shyly.

"I'm sorry, what was that dear?"

"Please…fuck me" Emma said a little louder looking Regina right in the eyes. "Please"

"Oh, I do love it when you beg" Regina said before she reclaimed Emma's lips with her own in a dominating kiss. She slid her fingers back into Emma's pussy and begin using her fingers to fuck the girl. Oh how she wished she had her magic, that spell she learned to change her appendage would have been useful right about now. Right now she settled for grinding into Emma as she used her fingers to fuck her.

Regina listened as Emma moaned when she shoved her fingers in and out of the teens wet pussy, she listened as Emma whimpered whenever Regina would twist her fingers adding frictions. She felt as Emma lifted her hips for more whenever Regina was hitting, just the right spot. And she felt when Emma's walls started to tighten around her fingers once more. She smiled. She had already denied Emma two orgasms, she decided to give her this one, as she was close as well. Regina continued to grind faster on top of Emma, her own moans mixing with the teens. She felt as if she would come any minute.

"Regina…hmmmm…I'm…com…" Emma tried to get out before she screamed, wave after of wave of pleasure taking over her body. Regina's thrusted faster in Emma as her own orgasm hit. They both laid there for a moment catching their breath.

When Regina was calm she looked down at Emma. Who was simply staring at her. "Are you alright dear?" Regina asked.

"Yes…that was….amazing…fun" Emma panted in between breaths.

Regina smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it little one"

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't think I can make it to my room" Emma asked.

Regina moved from on top of Emma. Normally she would bathe right after sex, but she just wanted this time to be about Emma. "Of course you can dear" She moved back to her spot and Emma crawled under the covers next to her. Still naked. Emma moved closer to Regina and cuddled up next to her, then she closed her eyes.

Regina smiled as she looked down to Emma. This was all she ever wanted. Someone that was hers, someone who wanted to be around her, to spend some time with her. Emma gifted her with that. She brushed some wild blonde hair out of Emma's face before she kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Emma" Regina whispered.

Emma smiled. "I love you too, Regina" She whispered before she fell asleep.

Regina froze and gasped at those words.


	18. Chapter 18

Regina stood up the whole night, thinking about what Emma had said.

_"I love you too, Regina"_

That was all that kept playing in Regina's head over, and over again, like an endless loop. She kept wondering if Emma actually meant that, or if she was just trying to be nice. Regina could count how many people ever told her that they loved her in her whole life. Her mother (which was a lie, she didn't even have a heart) her father, and…Daniel. Daniel said the same exact words to Regina right before her mother Cora ripped his heart out of his chest and killed him. Now here Emma was, laying on her chest, her arm over her stomach, and now one of her legs was over both of Regina's legs. Of course the teen would be a rough sleeper.

Regina smiled down at Emma. If Emma truly did love her, she was going to enjoy it, while it lasted.

In the morning, there was no school, so Regina let Emma sleep in. Regina got up early and decided to clean her house, she started in Emma's room. She had told the teen to keep her room clean, which she hadn't done. Emma's room looked just like it did back at Grannies. The idea should have angered Regina. It should have made her want to go and wake Emma up, scold her, punish her, something, but it didn't. Every since Emma made that confession that she loved Regina as well, and how genuine it sounded, Regina had been seeing things differently. She didn't know whether she should be worried or not. This feeling was new to her. For example, Emma's messy room, just made Regina feel as if Emma saw this as her home. She wanted Emma to feel like this was her home. But, at the same time she wanted control. She always had to have control. That came from the evil queen inside of her. She decided to leave Emma alone this time. Besides, Emma had a good excuse. She was sick yesterday.

* * *

Regina cleaned up the room, she striped the bed, made the bed with clean linen, washed Emma's clothes. All the while having an inner battle with herself.

 _"A queen is not supposed to wait on others Regina"_  She heard a mocking voice in her head that sounded a lot like her mothers. Didn't she kill that woman? Regina now stood in the laundry room waiting on the clothes to dry. "Regina" She heard a tired voice from behind her. She was startled. She turned to face Emma. She had on her robe and her hair was wet. Regina figured she must have showered in her shower, because Regina had just cleaned Emma's bathroom.

"Yes dear?" Regina asked.

"I'm hungry, would you like for me to cook something?" Emma asked.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know how to cook?"

Emma thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "No…I guess I don't" Emma shrugged. "But how hard could it be?"

"Emma, you are not going to burn my kitchen down. Go get dressed, and I'll fix you some breakfast"

"Yes ma'am" Emma smiled and turned around, but she stopped at the door entrance, "But I do mean what I said last night. I do love you" Emma turned back around and walked up to Regina. "You're the only person in my whole life who has ever loved me, and actually meant it. I could tell you wasn't lying. I know this might sound weird, but I have a superpower. I know when someone is lying" Emma confessed. "But you weren't lying, and neither was I" Emma added. She gave Regina a quick kiss on the cheek before walking to her room.

Regina stared opened mouth at Emma as she walked out the room. She placed her hand on her cheek and lightly traced her finger across the area Emma kissed. It kind of tingled. It was nice. Regina thought back to Emma mentioning her superpower.

"No…that don't sound weird at all Emma" Regina whispered even though she knew the teen couldn't hear her.


	19. Chapter 19

Emma and Regina spent their weekend getting to know each other better, they got along pretty well. Regina was still controlling, dominating and bossy, but Emma was learning to live with that. She was learning her role in their relationship pretty well. She found that the more time she spent there, the more accepting she was of her role, and she was pretty much used to it. It was comfortable. In her mind, the longer well behaved she was for Regina, the longer the older woman would love her, and want her around. Regina had also explained to Emma that Sunday night before they went to bed that Regina wasn't going to be able to give Emma as much attention as she would like due to her two demanding jobs. Emma pouted as shefail asleep next to Regina. At least she would be able to spend time with Regina in the classroom. She was looking forward to that. She settled in Regina's bed which she had been sleeping in ever since Friday.

* * *

The next day, Emma woke to find that Regina like every Monday, was already gone. She went to her room and got dressed for the day, in her uniform, before she headed out the door. School was boring as usual. Emma was happy that she had Jo-Jo in most of her classes, but she couldn't help but watch the clock every 10 seconds ready to get to third block so that she could see Regina. (Well, Aunt Regina in public) Finally after what seemed like an eternity the bell rung for third block. Emma smiled as she rushed out of the classroom, and into her creative writing class. She froze when she didn't see Regina. Behind the teacher's desk was Mr. Tracy. The man who was supposed to be teaching the class before Regina took over.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked confused. She looked around the room for Regina.

"Oh, hello Emma" gave Emma a knowing look that made Emma feel weird in a bad way, the last time she saw this man was when she was bent over Regina's desk receiving a spanking. The thought of that made Emma feel weird, but in a  ** _Good_**  way. "Didn't you aunt tell you? She gave me my class back, something about needing to focus on her mayoral duties" He informed Emma, then he smiled at her. The students told their seats, as did Emma. She listened as Mr. Tracy informed everyone that he was now their teacher instead of Mayor Mills. Emma watched as the whole classroom erupted in cheers. Emma on the other hand was furious. How could Regina, quit being her teacher and not even bother to tell her about it. Emma was livid.


	20. Chapter 20

Emma was angry. All throughout the rest of the school day, Emma was thinking about how Regina just quit, and how she didn't tell her that she was quitting, no warning or nothing. Emma felt betrayed. She felt alone. She couldn't wait until the final bell rung so that she could get into her yellow bug and drive quickly to the mayor's office.

Emma stormed into the building and took the elevator up to the second floor where he mayor's personal office was. She was greeted by Regina's personal assistant.

"Hello Emma" The woman greeted kindly.

"Hi, it the Mayor in?" Emma asked without a smile. She hoped she wasn't coming off as rude, but she couldn't fake that she happy.

"Yes Emma, why don't you go on in, I'm sure she would love to see you" The woman stated even though she held up a single finger stopping Emma from going in and pressed the intercom button. "Mayor Mills, Emma Swan is here to see you" She yelled into the box. Emma could hear a 'Send her in' coming from out of the box as a response.

"The mayor will see you now Emma" The older woman held her hand in the direction of Regina's office door.

"Thanks" Emma stated as she pushed the door open and walked in. Before looking into the office she turned around and shut the door behind her.

"Hello Emma, how was school dear?" Regina asked.

"It was fine" Was Emma's dry automatic response. School was not fine, it was the opposite of fine. "Remember when you told me that I should talk to you about my feelings" Emma asked crossing her arms over her chest trying her best not to glare at Regina.

Regina thought back into her recent memory. "More or less, those wasn't my exact words but go on" Regina urged placing her pen down on her desk. She could tell Emma was upset about something, and of course she knew what that something was.

"I went to class today, and you were not there" Emma stated, although to Regina it sounded more like a childish whine. Combine that with the crossed arms and the pout Emma wore…yeah, childish.

"Oh dear" Regina said sincerely. "Come, sit with me, we should have a talk" Regina stated as she moved her chair back and held her arms out to Emma. Emma obeyed and sat down in Regina's lap. "Now Emma, I know that you may have been disappointed that I am no longer your teacher, but this is best for the both of us" Regina explained.

"How?" Emma asked.

"Well, for me I won't have Mayor's work, plus school work when I go home, which means I'll have more time to spend with you" Regina casually explained playing with a strand on Emma's hair as she spoke to the teen who was hanging on every word.

"But, you didn't even tell me, I went there, and you…you were gone" Emma stated a little accusingly.

Regina sighed. "It was for the best Emma. Sometimes, I'm going to make decisions that effects the both of us, but that's what I do, that's why I'm in charge and not you. Just know that I will never leave you, and you will never leave me, I love you Emma, and you love me too, don't you?" Regina asked Emma. Emma nodded. "Let me hear you say it" She added.

"I love you" Emma simply confessed. It was true, she did love Regina. She didn't want to leave Regina, and she didn't want Regina to leave her. She had never had someone care so much about her.

"Good girl" Regina praised. "You know, it's a good thing you stopped by Emma, you still have another week of detention with me" Regina added.

Emma simply smiled.

Regina smiled as well. Emma was hers.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day, Emma was going back to school with a positive attitude. She and Regina had talked about her not being her teacher anymore, and after a while, Emma started to be okay with it. It surprised her how much her own opinion of Regina had changed so drastically. She remembered a time when she hated Regina and everything the older woman stood for. She didn't want to be around her, now Emma couldn't imagine her life without Regina. Emma wasn't stupid, she knew hat her relationship with Regina was unnatural, she knew her dependency on the woman wasn't healthy, but she didn't care. She had never had anyone in her life like Regina, never knew what love really was, until now.

Emma's day at school was okay, without Regina being there as her teacher, Emma spent the day chatting with her friends Jo-Jo, Jordan and Tyler. Emma loved Regina, but she still couldn't help but notice how cute Jordan was. She wished she could just stare at him all day, her smelled so good, his smile brightened up her day, he was just the perfect boy. If he had gone to her old school, Emma just knew all the girls there would be crushing on him. Emma felt a little guilty for thinking of Jordan that way, she knew Regina's rules, but there was no harm in looking, observing, admiring. Was there?

Here they sat in the lunch room, eating those nasty cafeteria cheese pizzas. Emma loved food and it was almost impossible to mess up a meal for her, but here in Storybrooke, at this high school, they did over and over, and over again. The group was just talking about random things in their life when Jo-Jo caught Emma's attention by hitting Jordan on the arm.

"Close your mouth Jordan, or you'll catch flies" Jojo teased causing Jordan to glare at her. Emma looked between the twins wondering what was going on, did she miss something?

Tyler butted in sensing Emma was lost in the sauce. "My man Jordan here has a crush on Emily Davis, the head cheerleader" Tyler confessed.

"I do not...Okay, maybe I do, I'm going to ask her out" Jordan informed everyone.

Emma's mouth widened. She thought Jordan liked her. She was shocked, and a little hurt.

"Emma, close your mouth, you'll catch flies as well" JoJo laughed.

Did anyone at the table have any idea how she was feeling right now, how her heart was slightly broken from this news.

"What Emma?" Jordan asked. "You see, this is why I see you as my sister, you and Jojo are so much alike, it's crazy" he laughed. He had no idea how Emma felt about him. "You guys think that I wouldn't be able to get a date with Emily do you?" He added faking hurt.

"No" Tyler answered laughing.

Emma closed her mouth as she zoned out of the conversation. All this time she thought Jordan liked her, he shared his jacket with her, that is universal sigh that you like a girl. Emma was sad, she knew she couldn't be with Jordan, but it makes her sad that no one wanted her. What did Emily have that she didn't? It wasn't fair. Emma couldn't help but wonder if Regina even liked her. She questioned that often, hoping Regina did want her, but now, the feeling of rejection was actively affecting her mood. She felt unwanted. She played with her food hoping the bell would ring soon.


	22. Chapter 22

Emma went to Regina's office after school. She found out the previous day that the whole filing paper was an everyday thing that Regina's secretary did, since Emma was present she took on the task. Today was no different, she sat in front of the filing cabinet fining all the "A's". Emma thought this was a big waste of paper, the town of Storybrooke should consider going digital like the rest of the world.

Emma was silent and distant as she sat beside Regina and quietly worked. She wanted to cry but she didn't. What should she care if no one wanted her, if she wasn't desirable? She was only seen as a goofy sister. Emma sighed as she thought of Regina. Regina said she loved her, she was telling the truth, she could tell, but she was confused as to why. Maybe the older woman was just confused and would soon learn the truth and decide that she didn't want her like everyone else in her life has done. Like all the foster parents who thought they wanted daughter, but eventually decided that they didn't after all, or had a child on their own and didn't want Emma anymore. It wasn't fair.

Emma's sour mood lasted around dinner time. As she pushed around a cut up piece steak on her plate Regina spoke up.

"Alright dear, it's not like you to not savagely devour you food, is something wrong?" Regina asked as she sat down her fork and knife, giving Emma her undivided attention.

Emma looked down at her plate ashamed. She shrugged. "Nothing" She sighed. "Nothing's wrong" Emma answered not able to meet Regina's eyes.

Regina raised an eyebrow. She leaned over and placed a perfectly manicured finger under Emma's chin lifting it up so that she can make eye contact with the teen. "You know how I feel about lying dear, Now. I asked you a question, answer it" Regina said sternly. She knew what ever was bothering Emma was getting to her because she wasn't even eating. She knew demanding an answer was the best way to go, otherwise she didn't know if Emma would tell her.

Emma sighed. "I'm sorry" She whispered looking down despite Regina wanting eye contact. "I just…I'm…sad" She explained.

"I can see that dear" Regina stated. She let her hand fall so that she could take ahold of Emma's hands. "Why are you sad?" She asked.

Emma sniffed. Then she shrugged. "Jordan said he saw me as his sister" Emma explained.

Regina raised an eyebrow then continued to speak. "You mean the boy I forbid you from seeing romantically?" Regina asked, not really sure how she should feel about this, she wasn't sure where Emma was going.

Emma looked at Regina shyly and bite her lip. "I promise I wasn't doing anything…I promise" Emma responded trying to convince Regina. She wasn't in the mood to get in trouble. "It's just…I thought he liked me, I thought that finally somebody would like me, more than just a friend, but no one ever does, am I not desirable?" Emma asked sadly.

"Oh Emma" Regina stood from her spot at the table to move closer to Emma. "You are desirable, to me, and I love you, you do now that don't you?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded. "But one day you won't, you'll want me to leave" Emma whined. "Just like everyone else" She added.

"No Emma, I won't. You mean a lot to me, you're the most important person in my life dear" Regina admitted.

Emma looked up. "Really?"

Regina nodded. "Yes really. I love you Emma" Regina stated.

"I love you too" Emma smiled. "Thank-you" She added. The two shared a kiss and suddenly a bright light escaped from Emma's body and spread all throughout the house. Emma's eyes widened when she saw what happened. "What was that, did you see that?" Emma asked afraid. She had never seen anything like that before and she wondered what the hell just happened.

Regina froze, this wasn't supposed to happen. "Oh dear…" She said as she turned to glance out the window. Things just became complicated.


	23. Chapter 23

That bright light that seemed to explode from with in them scared the hell out of Emma. She jumped up out of her seat, food forgotten and raced over to Regina who was now standing at the window looking panicked.

"Regina, what was that?" Emma asked

Regina took a quick glance at Emma. Things felt different now, the curse was broken and everyone would remember what she had done. They would come for her, and they would kill her. Snow White most likely will find her "Prince Charming" and they would come here prepared to get their daughter, Emma back. They would tell Emma how evil she was and all the evil things Regina had done to people and Emma, her sweet Emma wouldn't look at her the same, she wouldn't love her anymore. There was no magic here, how was she supposed to protect herself. How was she going to protect Emma. When the peasants came for Regina's head, they wouldn't care that Emma was in their way. She could get hurt.

It was that moment that Regina realized, she cared about Emma's safety more than her own. She cared how Emma saw her, Emma loved her, and that was because she didn't know the truth. Regina had no ideal when she first started this that she would fall in love with her enemies daughter, but she did. She never wanted their love to end...but it had to.

Regina's mind and thoughts were in fast forward mode and she was quickly thinking of a plan, she knew the town was probably reuniting and soon they would be out for blood, she had to get Emma away from her. Now.

Regina turned and was surprised to see Emma standing there with a look of confusion on her face. "Emma, you have to go" Regina states. Her voice cracked, she didn't want Emma to go, but she had to, it was for her own safety.

"What?" Emma asked confused.

"Emma, you need to get out of here now. Get out" Regina pointed to the front door.

Emma looked at the door and back at Regina, she didn't know what was going on. Was Regina asking her to leave? No, she was simply misunderstanding. Regina would never tell her to leave. Regina loved her. Regina fights for her.

Regina noticed that Emma wasn't leaving. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She had to send the only person shes loved since Daniel away. "Emma, I said leave, you can't stay here anymore" Regina said in a stern voice.

Emma frowned. "Why?" Emma asked, still confused.

"Because I don't want you here anymore" Regina states.

Emma gasped. It was true, Regina was telling the truth, she really didn't want Emma here. But why, none of it made any sense, Regina loved her right? Emma didn't want to go. "But I don't want to go...I want to stay with you" Emma whispered. That same phrase Emma had spoken time after time to different foster parents who didn't want her anymore. Emma felt the back of her eyes burning, and tears threatening to fall. She bit her bottom lip.

Regina looked out the window once more. She couldn't see into town from here, she imagined the town preparing their pitch forks and marching to her house. "Emma, I'm not going to tell you any more. Leave. Get out of MY house" Regina stated again. She couldn't even look at Emma when she said it. Her heart was breaking, but Emma needed to go, she wouldn't be safe here. Regina had no idea what was coming her way.

"No" Emma whined. Tears pouring down her face now. She threw her arms around Regina's waist. "I don't want to leave. I love you Regina, you said you loved me too. Don't make me go, please...I'll be good, I promise...I want to stay with you...forever" Emma cried.

Regina couldn't help it, she started crying to. Time was running out. Emma had to go now. Regina quickly dried the tears away. She pushed Emma away making her let go of her waist. "Emma. I said leave" Regina pushed Emma to the door and opened it. "Out" Regina said not making eye contact with the teen.

"Fine" Emma cried. She looked at Regina. "I should have never trusted you" Emma stated still crying. She turned around and ran down the sidewalk and away from Regina's manor, as she pulled her keys out her pocket and got into her bug, She felt like her heart was slowly breaking in half.

Regina stood in the window watching Emma pull away in the bug. When she was driving away Regina allowed herself to cry. She slid down on the floor pulling her knees up to her chest and her face in her hands and cried. She had to let Emma go. She wanted to keep her safe. One day Emma would understand, she did this for her.


	24. Chapter 24

Emma drove, she was driving down the main street and she could see all the people she had came to know and become friends with, she didn't know where she was going, she just knew she had to get away. Regina told her she had to go away. Emma pressed on the break hard. Why was she still obeying Regina. She didn't have to anymore. Regina didn't love her anymore. Regina didn't want her anymore just like everyone else. Emma wondered where she should go.

A knock on her window made her jump from fright as she was pulled from her thoughts. Emma looked out her window to see no other than Miss Blanchard standing there. It was late, what was a teacher doing out. Emma quickly wiped the eyes with the back of her hands before rolling down her window. _'Don't talk to Miss Blanchard'_  A voice that sounded exactly like Regina said in her head. A reminder of one of the "rules" Regina made her follow. She didn't have to listen to Regina anymore, but it still felt weird disobeying her.

"Hi...Emma right?" Miss Blanchard said sweetly. Emma didn't know why but the woman's voice just made her want to start sobbing all over again and tell her all her secrets. She just tossed it up to her being emotional, and her current broken heart.

"Yeah, that's me" Emma responded sadly.

"Are you alright sweetie? You're blocking traffic" Miss Blanchard states. Emma looks in her rear view mirror and notices that there is indeed a line of cars behind her honking. She hadn't even heard them before now.

"Oh" She simply states, looking down at her steering wheel.

"Why don't you pull over into the parking lot, and we can get drink from Grannies together. You look like you could use a friend...someone to talk to" Miss Blanchard states.

Her voice is so soft, and it just seems so safe, before Emma could even think about it, she's nodding and shifting the gears to move into the closest parking spot.

When she's done she gets out of her car and walks upon the side walk where Miss Blanchard is waiting on her. The two of them walk silently into the diner, and find a seat to sit at.

"Would you like to talk about it?" The older woman asks as she studies Emma. She keeps getting the feeling that she knows Emma from somewhere...but that couldn't be right. "You know, about what ever is bothering you?" She adds.

Emma bites her lower lip and blinks her eyes fast trying not to cry. She's emotional and right now she needs someone, but she can't let her guard down again, she'll only end up getting hurt...again, and that's not fair. Not fair at all. Emma gently shakes her head.

Miss Blanchard smiles. "That's alright, we can just sit here, maybe talk about something else" She states.

"Hello ladies, what can I get you?" Ruby asks as she walks up to the table.

"May I have a hot coco with cinnamon" Miss Blanchard states.

Ruby nods. She then looks at Emma whose looking at Mary Margaret like she just spoke in tongue. "I assume you want the same thing huh? The two of you and your weird fetishes" Ruby mutters before not waiting for a reply and turning on her heels to get their drinks.

"You like your CoCo with Cinnamon?" Emma asks.

"Yes, I do, it's weird huh, but I like it" She admits with a shrug and a smile.

"No...no, it's just that, I like that too" Emma smiles, momentarily forgetting about her problems.

"Yeah?" Miss Blanchard asks in excitement.

Emma catches a glimpse of Gold walking into the diner before all her problems came back to the front of her mind. She remembered, she didn't have a place to stay, Regina kicked her out. "Mr. Gold" Emma called out. She hoped he could help her with another room.

Gold faked surprised to see Emma in the Diner. He limped over to the table and sat down without invitation. "Miss Swan, Miss Blanchard. What an interesting pair" He greeted. "Miss Swan, what can I do for you?" He asked Emma.

"I was wondering if maybe I could get the room I had back?" Emma asks, not at all caring that Miss Blanchard was sitting across from her and that the two people Regina had warned her about was sitting at the table with her.

Gold made a motion like he was thinking before he looked at Emma. "I'm sorry dearie, but no can do. I'm thinking about closing the bed part of the bed and breakfast down, because it's not making enough money" Gold lied.

Emma looked down and her lower lip trembled. Just great. She was going to be homeless. "Oh" She said sadly. "Alright"

"Well, if you will excuse me, I have business to take care of". He said before he limped away.

Emma sat there sadly looking at her table.

"Emma" Miss Blanchard said. "I know you don't know me but, I have an extra room in my apartment. If you want, you can have it..." She states. She can't let a child be homeless. Actually, she couldn't let anyone be homeless.

Emma thought for a moment and sighed. "I can't...I don't have any money really, Mr. Gold was letting me work here to pay for my room..." Emma states sadly, she misses the look of disappointment coming from Miss Blanchard.

Miss Blanchard wondered what a child was doing out alone. Wasn't she staying with Regina? Wasn't she Regina's niece? The two looked noting alike, but family could look different from each other. Family, she wished she had family. "Emma...You're a teenager, you're in high school, and from the state I found you in, I can conclude that you have no where to go. I wouldn't charge you for a warm bed. I have the extra space. So...what do you say?" She asked.


	25. Chapter 25

Regina sat and sobbed on her floor. She missed Emma. She missed her already. She was just waiting for the angry mob to show up on her door step and kill her. At least she didn't have to live with the pain of losing Emma. And hour went by and nothing happened. She simply sat there, falling apart. When her cell phone ranged she jumped. She pulled it out of her blazer pocket, and looked at the screen. "Imp" It read. Was he calling to rub it in that her cursed failed. Well, she had a surprise for him.

"Hello" She said angrily into the phone.

"Hello Madam Mayor, this is Mr. Gold" He greeted.

"Oh, cut the crap Gold. I'm sure you're calling to rub it in my face that I failed, and that the curse is over" Regina stated. "But I have you know, you shouldn't be celebrating, I have-" Regina started but was cut off.

"What curse Madam Mayor?" Gold asked. "I can assure you, I have no idea what you are talking about. I was calling to inform you that I just seen Miss Swan, and she was asking me for a place to stay"

Regina's eyes widened at the information. The curse wasn't broken? Then what as that light then. That had to be magic, and it hadn't came from Regina...it had came from..."No" Regina muttered realizing that she had just made a huge mistake forcing Emma to leave. She could still be with her love, but instead she threw her away like she was nothing. Emma would never understand that she did it for her own safety. Regina was brought out of her thoughts when Gold spoke, honestly, she had forgotten that he was on the phone.

"I can assure you Madam Mayor, that she was. But don't worry, I believe Miss Blanchard offered her a place to stay" Gold stated. Regina's eyes widened even more. She could hear the joy in Gold's voice. She was going to tell him about Belle, but now, he was getting nothing. She simply hung up in his face. She couldn't believe that Emma, her Emma would run to Miss Blanchard. Those two couldn't be together. Emma couldn't be with her mother. The only reason Regina had sent Emma away was because she thought that the curse was broken, and that the citizens was coming to kill her. Now she understood the consequences of her mistakes. She wanted her Emma back. She needed Emma to forgive her and come back to her. What was she going to do, she needed a plan, and she needed one fast.


	26. Chapter 26

It didn't take Emma much convincing to say yes to the room at Miss Blanchard's place. She didn't know much about the older woman, but she could tell that she was nice, and she needed a place to stay, she couldn't stay with Regina anymore. She didn't want to even think about Regina anymore, and how she broke her heart. She was moving forward, starting a new chapter of her life.

Miss Blanchard had told her since she wasn't her teacher, nor was she ever, she could simply call her Mary Margaret. Miss Blanchard was a bit formal. Now Emma laid on the comfy enough bed in the upstairs loft. She had the whole upstairs to herself, the bedroom, the bathroom that was across the hall, it wasn't much, but it was enough for Emma.

Emma couldn't sleep. There was too much on her mind at the moment. Thoughts of  _her_  wouldn't leave, Emma hated to admit it, but she had thought about calling Regina back, begging her to let her come home to her, but eventually she would come to her senses and remember Regina's words. "I want you to leave" Emma didn't want to be anywhere she wasn't wanted, no matter how much she wanted to be there.

There was a knock on the opened door and Emma looked at Mary Margaret.

"I noticed that you didn't have any clothes with you, I'm sure we are not the same size, but would you like to borrow a pair of my pajamas, I have so many..." Mary Margaret states.

Emma looks at the cat printed pajamas and laugh. Her own laughter surprising herself due to her shitty mood right now. "Yeah...um, thanks" Emma is about to get off the bed but before she can even get up Mary Margaret's now in front of her gently placing the pajamas on the foot of the bed. "I didn't really have time to pack before Regina told me to leave" Emma explains sadly.

"Oh Emma" Mary Margaret coes. "I don't understand how someone could kick out such a wonderful child" She shakes her head, and Emma looks at her.

"You don't know me, How can you say that...I'm not wonderful, I'm not even good...no one ever wants me..." Emma says. Tears running down her face. She's usually not this opened and honest about her feelings but for some reason she feels as if she can trust Mary Margaret, maybe it's because she's sad. Maybe her sadness is making her desperate for a friend right now. Emma knows she needs to toughen up. She needs to stop relying on others and just be there for herself.

"I'm sure that's not true" Mary Margaret says again. She's sitting next to Emma now, brushing a stray hair behind Emma's ear.

"Yes it is. Even my parents didn't want me, they just left me on the side of the road when I was a baby, since then...it's just been the same, people taking me in, then eventually throwing me away...like...Regina" Emma admits.

"Look at me Emma" Mary Margaret instructs. She has Emma's hands now in her own. Emma looks up at her and she can tell that the teen is heartbroken, seeing Emma so sad makes her own heart break for the teen, and she feels like she just want to make all her pain go away. "I know I don't know you that well, we've talked maybe once, but your beautiful, you're smart...you're teachers talk about you all the time, and everyone here loves you, even Granny talks kindly of you, and she don't do that for just anyone Emma. You have just been around some very selfish and ignorant people Emma. Any one who has ever gave you up is just...stupid. I would have loved to have a daughter like you" Mary Margaret admits.

Emma can't help starts to cry harder. Mary Margaret pulls her into a hug and she just feels safe in her arms. "Really?" Emma asks.

"Absolutely" She responds.


	27. Chapter 27

Emma wakes up the next morning due to the smell of bacon. She don't even remember going to sleep. Usually the smell of food would excite her, would make her run towards it. Instead Emma runs to the bathroom to empty out her stomach contents which isn't much because she never finished her meal from yesterday at Regina's.

Just like that shes remembering Regina, her heart yearns for her, but her mind is telling her firmly, NO. Her brain is telling her to stay away. The inner battle is literally making her sick. She heaves again and leans back over the toilet. This time she sits back on her legs and cries.

"Oh Emma" Mary Margaret says as she rushes into the bathroom. "Are you alright?" She asks as she reaches down and place a hand on Emma's forehead.

Emma shakes her head no. "I'm...I'm fine..." Emma lies as she cries.

Mary Margaret sighs. "You are not fine Emma, but it's going to be okay, why don't we get you back in bed huh?" She asks but she don't wait for an answer as she helps Emma up on her feet and across the hall back to Emma's bed room. Yes, she considers it Emma's bedroom now, she made up her mind that she would never ask Emma to leave until she was ready to. Emma could stay until she was 50 if she wanted to. Mary Margaret notices that Emma didn't make it all the way to the toilet in time and that there is now throw up on the pajamas Emma is wearing. "Sweetie, you are going to have to take these off, I can get you another pair. There is throw up on this" She explains. Emma is still crying and it literally breaks her heart. Why is this teen so damaged she wonders.

"You don't have to take care of me, I can just put on my clothes from yesterday, I don't want to mess up your things" Emma cries.

"Don't you worry about that Emma. Let me take care of you, I want to. I want you to feel better. Can you take these pajamas off, I will get you a clean pair okay sweetie?" She asks.

Emma can't help but think how nice Mary Margaret is. She has doubts that Mary Margaret would kill a fly given the chance. Emma finds herself nodding her head agreeing to a new pair of pajamas. Mary Margaret smiles and eagarily announces that she will be back with a clean set of pajamas.


	28. Chapter 28

When Mary Margaret came back into the room the teen was already undressed except the boy shorts and sports bra she had on. The pajamas laid on the floor in the middle of the room. Emma was sitting down on the bed with her legs to her chest, just looking lost, and depressed. At least she wasn't crying at the moment Mary Margaret thought to herself. She gently knocked on the door letting the teen know that she was there.

"Emma, here are the pajamas" She states. Emma stands up and meets her half way to retrieve the folded up clothes.

"Thanks...Mary Margaret, for taking care of me, you don't have to do that" Emma says sadly.

"Non sense, I want to. How about you put on your pajamas and I'll fix you some soup" She states. Mary Margaret is about to turn around and give Emma some privacy while she dresses but she pauses when Emma speaks.

"No, that's okay, I don't feel much like eating" She admits. Emma turns around and walks back to the bed.

Mary Margaret is about to respond when something bright red catches her eye on Emma's upper thigh. She gasps. Has someone been hitting Emma. The idea alone angers her. Emma hears the gasps and turns around.

"What's wrong?" She asks as she pulls the pajama shirt over her head. Then she bends down to pick up the pants that she had laid on the bed to put them on as well.

"Emma, has...please tell me the truth. Has someone been hitting you? Has Regina been hitting you?" She asks. The way Emma's eyes widen and the way she hurries to put the pants on tell her all she needs to know. Emma is now rapidly shaking her head. Being a teacher for as long as she could remember Mary Margaret knows the signs of a lying child, and this teen is lying. "Was it...was it Regina?" She asks in a low voice.

Emma looks down. She shakes her head no and crawls back under the covers. She doesn't really know what to say. She knows Regina wouldn't appreciate Mary Margaret knowing their business, Even if they don't have business together anymore. The idea of Regina makes her stomach hurt on she groans. Tears form once more and moments later Mary Margaret is sitting next to her rubbing circles on her back.

"Emma. Shhhh...it's alright, you're okay sweetie, everything is going to be alright. I promise I won't let Regina hurt you anymore. She's not going to lay a finger on you again" Mary Margaret states firmly. She doesn't know where the courage to go against the ruthless mayor is coming from, but seeing Emma like this, and how the simple mention of Regina's name upsets Emma, makes her want to protect Emma with everything she's worth.

"She didn't hurt-" Emma starts to explain before Mary Margaret interrupts her.

"I saw the red bruises Emma. You don't have to lie for her sweet heart. She's been abusing you physically, and emotionally. She's not doing it anymore" Mary Margaret states.

Emma simply cries, it's not long before Mary Margaret has her in her arms trying to calm her down. Emma wants to tell Mary Margaret that she was okay with what Regina did to her, that she liked it, but she knew the older woman wouldn't understand. She didn't really understand at first. Emma realized that she was emotionally and physically tried from all the crying, and grieving she has been doing over her relationship with Regina and she doesn't even notice when she falls asleep.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Mary Margaret calls Sheriff Graham as soon as she leaves Emma's room. She has to do this, she keeps telling herself. If a child is in trouble it's her duty as an educator to report it. It doesn't take long for Graham to arrive to the apartment.

"Hello Miss Blanchard, what can I do for you?" He asks as he walks into the apartment.

"Thanks for coming, it's about Emma" She says.

"The mayor's niece?" He asks.

"I don't think that's true. Emma isn't Regina's niece" She states.

He hums in agreement. When Emma first arrived the mayor demanded he arrested who ever assaulted Sydney Glass. After the Mayor went inside to talk to Emma, she came back out and just said there had been a change in plans, and that some kid had come into town and that she was going to personally look after the girl. From then the Mayor and the teen had spent lots of time together. "Okay" He simply says, then urges Mary Margaret on.

"Emma has been abused by Regina" She states.

"What?" He asks shocked. He hadn't expected that.

"This morning she was sick, and when she was changing into some clean clothes, I just so happened to see a bruise, it was completely accidental, but it was horrible Graham" Mary Margaret stated. She wanted to cry herself.

"Did Emma say that Regina did it?" He asked.

"She keeps saying Regina didn't do it, but I can tell she's lying. It's like she afraid of Regina or something...she keeps crying, and throwing up...I can't imagine what has been going on behind closed door with those two" She states.

"That uh...that's unfortunate, but unless Emma tells me herself that the mayor was abusing her, there's nothing I can do about it" He states.

"Why-"

"Because, Emma is an emancipated teen. She's basically an adult in the eyes of the state" He carefully explains. He hates something might have happened to Emma under Regina's care, but there is nothing he can do about it"

"Emma's not an adult Graham. She needs someone to look out for her"

Graham sighs. "I know Mary Margaret...I agree, but that's up to Emma. Not me, not you, not even the Mayor" He explains. After a moment of silence he continues. "I'm sorry...Is there anything else you would like while I'm here?" He asks.

"Um..yeah. Can you go with me to get Emma's things from Regina's, I'm not so sure Emma should go over there anymore" Mary Margaret states.

"I can't-" He starts.

"Please Graham...please, if you could just see how torn up Emma is, you would understand why I'm so worried about her. I just met her, and I can already see how damaged she is. She needs her things and Regina kicked her out"

After a long moment of considering he decides that he wants to help, just encase something happen while Mary Margaret is at Regina's he wants to be there so that he can stop it. "Alright, let's go" He agrees.

"Great...thank-you so much, just let me go and write a note for Emma encase she wakes up"

It didn't take long for the duo to make it to the Mayor's manor. Perks of living in such a small small town. As soon as they pulled up the mayor exited her home with her purse on her shoulder.

"Madam Mayor" Graham nodded his head in greeting.

Regina ignored him, instead she was looking at Mary Margaret. "I was just about to come to your poor excuse for a home. I believe you have something that belongs to me, where's Emma?"

"Funny you ask that. You see, I'm here to collect Emma's things, and Grahams here to help me. Emma's not staying with you another day, she's staying with me" Mary Margaret stated.


	30. Chapter 30

"...She's staying with me" Mary Margaret stated.

Regina laughed humorlessly. She looked at Mary Margaret and then at Graham. "Sheriff, this woman is trespassing on my property" Regina states. "Arrest her" She adds with a smile.

She hears two gasps, one coming from Graham, and the other coming from Mary Margaret. Graham steps forward and holds his hand out. "Madam Mayor, I don't think-" He starts.

"Sheriff Graham, I didn't ask you to think, I told you to arrest Miss Blanchard, and as the person who signs your paycheck, I expect you to do your job, which is to obey me" She states firmly, loving the look of complete devastation on Mary Margaret's face.

"You can't do that Regina, I know you have been abusing Emma, I saw the bruises, you won't get away with that. I'll find a way to take you down, you can count on it"

"Oh" Regina laughs. "You're threatening me now as well?" Regina's loving this right now. Of course Mary Margaret feels some kind of attachment to Emma, she is her daughter after all. What perfect revenge. Knowing your daughter is being abused and not being able to do anything about it. Of course Mary Margaret doesn't know that Emma is really her daughter, but Regina is planing on using this information to slowly destroy her enemy. "Sheriff Graham, do I need to tell you to do your job, Again!?" She asks. Graham moves to grab Mary Margaret, he doesn't want to but he has to obey the order of the mayor. Regina smiles. "I want her to spend the night in jail, it will give her time to think about what she has done" Regina adds as an after thought. Mary Margaret is livid, and Regina is loving it. Graham places handcuffs on Mary Margaret, and now shes pleading with him to let her go.

"Oh, and thanks to you coming over here, threatening me, I will make sure Emma pays for that" Regina adds with a smile.

"Don't you touch her Regina. Did you hear that Graham?" Mary Margaret asks.

Graham simply shakes his head taking Mary Margaret back to his car. He knows this is wrong, he wants to do something, but he can't. His heart just isn't in it. He mumbles sorry to Mary Margaret before he takes her to the station.

Regina watches in amusement as the police cruiser drives down the road. Silly Mary Margaret for thinking she has a change of going against Regina. Regina shakes her head and head for her own car. Time to get her girl back.


	31. Chapter 31

Regina smiled as she stood in front of Mary Margaret's apartment. She was getting her Emma back. She reached in her purse and pulled out the skeleton Key she had for everyone's home. She laughed humorlessly as they thought about how all the citizen's in Storybrooke thought they had the privacy of their own homes. She knew everything they did, even behind closed doors.

Regina unlocked the locked and stepped into the apartment, she almost gagged at all the flowery printed everything. Small animals printed on the curtains, a small bird sat upon the window looking in, glaring at Regina. How original, Regina smirked.

She didn't know where Mary Margaret was keeping Emma in this apartment, so she quietly walked around, starting downstairs. She pulled back a curtain that led into a small bedroom, right away she could tell this is where the short brunette slept. A bath robe laid upon the back of a chair. Regina frowned, after checking the downstairs bathroom Regina headed upstairs.

When Regina reached the upstairs area she went straight into the room. She knew since Mary Margaret was down stairs Emma would be upstairs. Regina reached the closed door and opened it slowly. The open bathroom signaled no one in there so Emma had to be in there. Regina opened the door without making a sound. When it was all the way opened her eyes widened. She was shocked to see the room empty. She marched inside and looked around. Emma should have been here. There was no sign of the teen anywhere. Regina became Livid and worried. She stormed over to the window and looked outside in the parking lot area where she had seen Emma's car. It was no longer there. Emma was actively avoiding her. That broke her heart, it made her angry, and she began to wonder how Emma had known she was there. Someone must have tipped her off. Someone was going to pay. And she couldn't wait until she found Emma. She was going to teach Emma that she couldn't, nor shouldn't ever run from her.

Regina quickly stormed out of the apartment while she called Emma's phone. It went straight to voice mail.

"Emma, where are you. I want you home. Now. I shouldn't have told you to leave. You're mine..." Regina growled. She then pressed end, before calling Graham.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Earlier, After Graham and Mary Margaret left Regina's manor** _

"Graham, Regina's going to my house to get Emma...we have to help her. She's going to hurt her" Mary Margaret rambled on quickly, worried about the teen she barely knew.

"I can't do anything about that. I'm sorry. Emma's technically an adult, I can't do anything" He argued. He felt bad he couldn't do anything for Emma. But the Mayor was his boss, and she wasn't doing anything against the law, and there was no proof.

"Please Graham. I saw bruises. Just imagine what she is going to do to Emma, we have to do something. You have to do something. Do what's right" She countered.

Graham was becoming frustrated, he knew Mary Margaret was right.

"Graham!" Mary Margaret pleaded once more.

He was beginning to feel trapped. Trapped between doing what was right, whatever that was...and listening to Regina who he knew he should obey. "What do you want me to do?" He snapped becoming fluttered.

"At least call Emma. Warn her to get away. Let her know Regina is coming...and that shes mad" Mary Margaret said eagerly. "...at least...give her, her best chance" she added feeling almost as if she's been through this before.

"Fine, but only if you promise to let this go...I can't do anything about this unless Emma herself complains. You have to stop pressuring me, I don't know what to do"

"Fine...just hurry up. It won't take long for Regina to get to my home" Mary Margaret quickly states.


	33. Chapter 33

Emma was wakened by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She jumped awake. She hadn't even remembered going to sleep in the first place. Emma looked around the room, not really remembering where she was then it all came rushing back to her. Regina throwing her out the house, Her running into Mary Margaret, her becoming sick, her talking to Mary Margaret...Mary Margaret asking questions about Regina...Emma's eyes widened, had she said to much? Regina was going to be so mad with her. Emma had to make Mary Margaret promise she wouldn't say anything about it...she'd ask her to keep it a secret from Regina.

The ring coming from the phone alerted her once more. She looked around for the phone and found it on the night stand by the bed. She picked it up and without thinking answered it. "Hello?"

"Oh, thank God you answered Emma. This is Mary Margaret" She heard from the other end of the phone. Emma pulled the phone away from her ear and say Graham's name on the screen.

"How come you're on Graham's phone?" Emma wondered out loud.

"You're on Graham's car phone, he is listening" she quickly stated.

"But why-" Emma began but was cut off.

"No time to explain Emma. You need to run...you need to run away from Storybrooke now" Mary Margaret quickly stated.

Emma gasped. Now Mary Margaret wanted her to leave too, but why? Emma wondered what was wrong with her, why everyone wanted her to leave? She felt the back of her eyes burning again. "I-"

"Emma listen, Regina is on her way there right now, she's angry. I'm so sorry, I tried to get your things from her home, I tried to protect you, but I can't. Regina hates me, and she's mad I confronted her about you, and she's going to take it out on you, you have to go"

Emma's eyes widened even more, more than humanly possible. "What?" Emma asked, not because she didn't hear what Mary Margaret said, but because of what she said.

"I said-" Mary Margaret started but Emma quickly shushed her when she heard a key in the door from downstairs.

"I think she's here" Emma whispered.

"How did she get in my house?" Mary Margaret demanded.

Emma could hear Graham trying to calm Mary Margaret down. "She's going to be so mad at me...she hates me now, and it's all my fault" Emma spoke.

"No it's not Emma" Mary Margaret stated.

"I have to go" Emma whispered. She couldn't let Regina find her right now. She hung up the phone dispite the protest on the other end, and quickly pulled on her boots, she was still in her pajamas but she had to leave, now. Regina was mad at her because she couldn't keep her mouth shut, why else would she be here other than to punish Emma. Emma could take the punishment when it was out of love, but Regina didn't love her anymore, and Emma wasn't going to stick around, she was going to do both her and Regina a favor and leave...she was going to leave Storybrooke forever.

Emma grabbed her keys and climbed out of the window. She was so lucky the window was close by the fire escape otherwise she would have been trapped. Emma made sure she was gone before Regina started walking up the steps.

When Emma got in her car, she drove quickly for the town line. Her phone was ringing in the seat next to her, she didn't know who it was, she had a feeling it was Regina, but she couldn't answer her. She wouldn't. She let it go to voice-mail and drove over the town line.


	34. Chapter 34

Regina was livid. Where on earth was Emma. Now that she didn't know where she was, she wanted Emma even more. Graham's phone rung and he answered it.

"Madam Mayor?" Graham answered into the phone.

"Where is she?" Regina quickly demanded.

"I assume you are talking about Miss Blanchard, she is still detained in-"

"I'm not talking about Miss Blanchard and you know it. I'm talking about Emma. Where is Emma?" She demanded once more.

Graham gulped. He was glad Mary Margaret had talked him into warning the teen about Regina, she sounded furious. Regina was something he wouldn't wish upon he worst enemies, especially not a teenager. He was glad she got away. He decided to keep Mary Margaret out of this situation as much as he could. He knew that the Mayor would blame her. It was time that he stood up and did his job, to protect the citizen's of Storybrooke.

"Emma's gone Madam Mayor. I ordered her to leave Storybrooke. I warned her you was coming" He said bravely. He looked over at Mary Margaret who was sitting with the straightest posterior now on the cot within the cell. She was frantically shaking her head, urging him to reconsider his choice of words, thinking back to the way her words had ended up with her behind bars.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Regina screamed into the phone. "Now I have to leave Storybrooke and find my Emma"

"Madam Mayor, she's not  _your_  Emma" Graham bravely stated. "She's not anyone's anything. She's her own person. You can't keep her in Storybrooke against her will. That's against the law"

There was a deafening moment of silence. "How dare you?" Regina growled. "You have no idea what you have just done. You have no idea what I am capable of. lucky for you, you're just about to find out" Regina spat before she ended the call. She quickly turned around on the main road and headed for her secret vault. She hadn't been down there in a while. Time to pay it a little visit.


	35. Chapter 35

Emma didn't go far. She couldn't. One would think she would be good at running away giving her time in the foster system, but nope. She was only one town over, it took only 15 minutes for her to get there. She kept thinking about Regina. She couldn't believe how much she still loved her. Even after Regina broke her heart. She wanted to go back to Storybrooke, but she was afraid. Afraid of the same person she loved. She felt safe-ish out side of Storybrooke, but she didn't know what to do. It seemed things became too complicated, to fast. She needed to make a choice. She could get lost within the the sea of faces outside of Storybrooke, never hearing from anyone from there ever again. Or she could ask Regina why she stopped loving her, apologize, and go back to face a livid Regina. Emma bit her lip. She didn't have any of her stuff. Her life was at Regina's. Every thought was about Regina. Her everything was Regina. Regina was all she had...but she didn't want her.

Emma in deep thought jumped when her phone loudly buzzed and ringed. She glanced over at the seat and picked it up. 12 calls from Regina it read. But there was only two voice mails. Regina was also currently calling her. Better make that 13 calls. Emma allowed the phone to go voice mail once more. Soon the number 2 changed into 3 voice mails. Emma took a deep breathe, maybe if she just listened to what they said, maybe then she would...know what to do.

After calling her voice mail she listened.

_"Emma, where are you"_  It was Regina's voice. It was soft with worried, then it turned slightly angry. " _I want you home. Now"_  The voice demanded..." _I shouldn't have told you to leave_ " The voice was soft one more before a aggressive, and possessive Regina spoke again. " _You're mine_ "

Emma gasped. Regina wanted her back, or did she only want her back so that she could punish her and send her away again. Emma didn't know what to do. She listened to the next voice mail. It was a worried Mary Margaret.

_"Hey Emma. I'm so happy you got away. Please...don't come back. I don't want you to get hurt, I don't want you with her. She isn't good for you. You can call me whenever you like after tomorrow if you would like to talk, but please...don't go back to her"_  Mary Margaret pleaded. Emma could hear Graham on the other end telling Mary Margaret her time on the phone was up. Emma wondered what Mary Margaret did to land in jail, she also wondered if she should listen to the teacher.

Emma took a deep breathe before moving on to the next message.

_"Emma Swan, what am I going to do with you. Why aren't you answering my calls. Why don't you be a good girl and call me back...I can explain everything to you. I still love you, you know. I think you should call me, and hear me out. I want you to know that if you don't call me back, I will find you, and you're going to be in soooo much trouble when I find you and bring you home. And I will find you and bring you home. Call, Me, Back"_

Then the voice mail ended. Emma sat and listened to it again. "...I still love you" is what she wanted to hear. She knew she shouldn't call Regina back, but she was going to. She loved Regina to. She was still upset with her, but she loved her. Plus she wanted that explanation.

 


	36. Chapter 36

Emma bit her lip. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She dialed the number she knew by hard and waited while the phone ringed. It was only once before Regina answered.

"Emma?" Regina questioned.

Emma couldn't breathe for a moment. What should she say? She cleared her throat. "Um...yeah...it's me" She answered timidly.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls, and why have you been running from me?" Regina questioned/ scolded.

"I was...am...afraid" Emma admitted. She closed her eyes. Why on earth did she just say that.

"That...I need you to listen to me" Regina snapped.

"Yes ma'am" Was Emma's automatic response. So far this conversation made no sense. None what so ever. Emma wanted to yell at Regina. She wanted to shout. She wanted to tell her how much she broke her heart. How the idea of Regina not wanting her, not loving her made her sick. Emma hadn't thought about food, she couldn't. She didn't want any. She just wanted to lye in bed, and cry.

"Emma...I had to send you away. I'm going to tell you something, you may not believe, but I had to send you away, it was for your own safety"

"My safety?" Emma questioned. Safety from what, safety from whom? The only person who wanted to hurt her that she was aware of, was Regina.

"I told you to listen Emma" Regina snapped.

'see' Emma thought to herself. Maybe calling back was a bad idea after all. When Emma remained silent Regina continued. "I remember mentioning knowing your mother to you before in the past. Well, I really do know her. And in fact, so do you" Regina stated.

"I do?" Emma asked. "Who is she?"

"Miss Blanchard" Regina admits.

Emma listens, she hears Regina, but shes not sure what Regina's angle is. Miss Blanchard is not her mother. She's so...young...single...whose her father supposed to be? Leroy?

"That silence tells me that you don't believe me. But it's true. I've never lied to you. I would never lie to you" Regina states. Emma doesn't know what to think really. "Everyone in the town, is not from this...let's say world" Regina states. She don't think she can explain to Emma what a realm is. "That includes you, we are from the Enchanted Forrest"

"The Enchanted Forrest...from like the fair tales?" Emma asks in disbelief.

"I can assure you those are not tales. Your mother is indeed Snow White. I am the evil queen. Everyone you know, everyone you have met here in Storybrooke is someone different. They just don't remember because their cursed. I cursed them. Magic...magic is real. And you have it. Do you remember that bright light that came from you, it was magic, I thought you broke my curse somehow. That's why I sent you away. I can't protect myself without magic from all those angry peasants. I couldn't protect you. I didn't want you to get hurt, so I sent you away, and how do you repay me? By going to the person I told you to stay away from" Regina explained sternly. "But here's what you are going to do, you are going to return home, where you will make it up to me. I still love you. I still want you. You're still mine" She added angrily.

"But I..." Emma started. She wanted to go back to Regina as much as she didn't want to go back to her. She was torn. Torn between what she wanted, and torn between what she should do. She knew that she should run. She should run and never return. But she didn't want to. She wanted Regina. But at the same time, this was her moment, her moment to escape. To get over Regina. Time heals all wombs right? Even a broken heart?

"But nothing. I want you back here" Regina snaps.

It's Regina's tone that's making Emma want to run more that stay at the moment. Obeying Regina had become an habit, now she had to make an effort to choose for herself.

"Regina...I...I can't...you broke my heart when you told me to go away. I think you just want me back, so that you can hurt me before you throw me away again" Emma admits quietly and sadly.

The confession makes Regina regret sending Emma away. She don't want Emma to be sad. There's a part of her, the part she considers weak, that wants to be Emma to return, and to promise that everything is going to be okay, and just get Emma in her arms and love her, and never let go. Then, there's the other side. The side that growls with possessiveness. It's demanding whats rightfully hers. Emma. And it's winning. "I thought you might say that, I have something that may help you make the right decision"

"Wha-" Emma starts but is cut off again.

"Like I told you, I'm the evil queen dear. One of my many talents...is ripping out people's heart, using them to control what they do...or, my favorite, crushing them, while I watch them die" Regina states in an evil voice.

"What are you talking about?" Emma cries. Confused by Regina's words and what they actually means. Regina's crazy.

"Pay attention dear. I have a heart in my hand, right at this very moment, you can be a good girl and come back to me, or...you can listen to our dear sheriff die and know that it's all your fault, for being a bad. little. girl..."

Emma hears a phone ringing in her hear, she's about to be placed on a three way call. Who is Regina calling, why is Regina calling them and what is Regina talking about, this all sounds crazy, Regina thinks she's an evil queen, Mary Margaret is her mother according to Regina.. All Emma could think of, is what the hell is going on?

"Sheriff Graham" Emma hears on the other line.


	37. Chapter 37

Sheriff Graham is on the other line, and right now he is waiting for someone to respond.

"Hello Sheriff" Regina speaks into the phone.

"Madam Mayor, how may I help you?" He asks. Emma just listens quietly, she doesn't know what to say. Something in the back of her mind is telling her to hang up. Somethings not right here, but she doesn't listen and remains silent.

"I'm glad you have asked that" Regina states. "I am trying to convince Emma, that I am, who I say I am, and I can do...what I say I can do" Regina adds.

"Madam Mayor..." Graham starts but is interrupted.

"Emma's on the other line. Say hi Emma" Regina commanded.

"Ummmm...hi" Emma states weakly.

"Emma, where are you. You need to get somewhere safe" Graham rambles quickly into the phone, recognizing the threat that came from Regina that flew directly over Emma's head.

"I am...I'm safe" Emma st-udders. Still confused.

"No Emma, your-" Graham begins again and is interrupted by a sharp pain in his chest. "AGHHH" Graham bends over and clutches his chest trying to stop the pain.

"What's wrong?" Emma quickly asks, sitting up in her seat.

"That's enough of that" Regina quickly states, silencing them both. "Right now my hand is around Graham's heart, squeezing it ever so lightly"

"Madam Mayor..." Graham manages out...then he tries one more to help Emma. "Emma...phone...tra-" Graham starts but something happens and he groans louder and louder until the sound of his phone crashing on the floor is heard followed by nothing but silence.

"Graham, Graham!?" Emma asks frantically. "Oh my gosh Regina, you have to help him...call Dr. Whale so he can help him..." Emma rambles on worried, still confused, but all that doesn't matter Graham sounds like he is in trouble.

Emma hears Regina laughing on the phone. "Emma, Emma, Emma. You don't get it do you...still...I did that. I killed sheriff Graham. He is dead. I squeezed his heart so much, that it just turned into dust. I wanted to prove myself to you"

"What?" Emma asks again. She starting to cry. Starting to mourn the death of someone she barely even knew, but it still hurts. "He's dead"

"Awww, don't cry Emma. I'm here for you. I'm right here for you" Regina coes into the phone.

"What?" Emma asks again with her hand over her mouth. The phone line goes dead and she hears the dial tone letting her know that the other caller had hung up. "Regina...Regina?" Emma asks into the phone anyhow.

"I'm right here dear" Emma hears someone speak beside her into the opened car window.

Emma gasps and looks to her left. Regina's standing there. "Regina?" Emma questions. Fear, releif, sadness, happiness all floods Emma at once. She doesn't know if she should be sad, fearful or happy to see Regina.

"I believe Graham was trying to tell you that I placed a tracking device inside your cell phone. I had placed it in there the second day you arrived in my town...just to keep an eye on you. Honestly, I had forgotten all about it for a moment...I trusted you" Regina states. "I know now to keep a closer eye on you" She adds as she opens the door. Emma's shocked and silent. Even more silent when Regina grabs her face and pulls it towards her and crashes her lips into her own for a dominating kiss. Emma thought she was going to suffocate from lack of oxygen by the time Regina pulls away.

She yelps when Regina roughly grabs her under the arm and pulls her out of the car, shes marched over to Regina's car she didn't even know was there, she looks down questionably at the pile of dust shes stepped on but it's quickly removed from her mind when she's being shoved into Regina's car.

Emma looks around panicked in Regina's car. What should she do? She never agreed to go back with Regina. Emma tries the door handle while Regina's walking around the car to the other side...it's locked. She quickly places her hand down in her lap as the other door opens. Regina gets in and places a seat belt on. Once she's inside and settled she looks at Emma. At first the look is soft, before it turns cold. "You've been a bad girl Emma, you know well what happens to bad girls don't you?" Regina asks.

Emma's to frightened to speak. Regina reaches over and yanks her hair, gripping it tightly. A couple of tears makes their way down Emma's face. Emma nods quickly. "I'm sorry Regina..." Emma cries.

Emma hears muffled cries coming from some sort of monitor attached to Regina's dashboard, She looks at it questionably.

"Oh, that's your mom..." Regina smiles as she lets go of Emma's hair and starts the car. "She's in my basement. Can you believe Graham let her go after I told him to keep her overnight? She's awake now, she remembers everything, why don't you say hello to her...she can hear you" Regina simply states.

Emma thinks this is all crazy. Maybe she's dreaming. Dreaming that Graham is dead. Dreaming that Mary Margaret is tied up in Regina's basement right now. Dreaming that she's sitting in Regina's car.

"Emma" is said as a warning from Regina.

"Hello" Emma whispers.

"I don't think she can hear you. Why don't you speak louder. Say hello Mom" Regina instructs. She wants to punish Snow White. Now that she's awake, and knows that Regina has her daughter, and is abusing her...she can finally get her revenge. She should have thought of this long ago.

"Hello...Mom" Emma obeys, feeling weird about calling anyone mom. Emma bits her lip and looks out the window. What is she going to do? Regina can't kidnap someone and keep them in her basement. Suddenly Emma's afraid. Afraid of what Regina's going to do to her when she gets back home. What's going to happen? Not knowing is the worse. Emma looks back at her forgotten bug.

"Don't worry about your car. I'll have it towed home" Regina states once she notices what Emma's looking at. Emma looks at Regina and she sees the softness in her eyes. Emma realizes that there is two parts to Regina. The part that loves her, and the part that sent her away. It's like there's Regina, and then there's...well, the evil queen...as crazy as it sounds it makes sense a little...

**To be continued...**

 


	38. Chapter 38

Emma was silent the whole ride home. Regina was silent as well. They both sat in their seats, Regina driving, thinking how happy she is to have Emma back. Emma has no ideal how important she truly is to her. Regina is also thinking about how close she was to losing Emma and how she will have to work harder to make sure that Emma will always be hers. On the other hand, Regina is thinking about what's best for Emma, but quickly convinces herself that she and Emma belongs together. She will keep Emma safe. She would always love Emma. She was weak when it came to Daniel, the previous love of her life, this time was going to be different. Emma is different. She's also thinking about Snow White. She thinks over the events that happened a couple of hours ago.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Graham pushed his cell phone down in his pocket. He had just finished talking to the mayor. She was angry, he could tell. She was the type of person who liked control, she liked for people to do as she say, when she say it. He knew that speaking against the mayor in any way would put him on her shit list. He just didn't care anymore. From what he could tell, Emma was a sweet kid, he hoped that Emma would leave and never return, she still had her whole life in head of her. A life hopefully without Regina in it._

_Graham walked over to the bars and grabbed his keys from his pocket. Mary Margaret looked up from the cot she was laying on._

_"What are you doing?" She asked. She stood and made her way to the bars._

_"I'm letting you out" He simply stated._

_"What, you can't do that...Madam Mayor, she said-" She rambled on, she didn't want to be in jail, but she didn't want Graham to get into any trouble either. Emma hopefully was long gone by now, that's what mattered the most._

_"I can't keep you in here, you did nothing wrong. There are no 'no trespassing' signs located on the Mayor's property. Legally, you have done nothing wrong. You were only trying to help" He stated opening the now unlocked bars._

_Mary Margaret stepped out. She looked back into the empty cell then back at Graham. "Thank-you"_

_"You're welcomed. Now go before the Mayor gets here. Be careful" He warned. He had a feeling deep down that something bad was going to happen. He wanted no part of it._

* * *

Regina pulled in front of the manor and cut off the car. When she got out of the door and shut it, Emma tried the door handle once more. Was there a child lock on here or something, why couldn't she get out. Regina came around and opened the door for her. "Come one dear" Regina instructed. "Welcome back home" She added. Emma was shocked when Regina grabbed her hand instead of roughly pulling her into the manor. She knew the gester was only an act and that when they got inside it would be a whole different story. Emma decided now would be a good time to try and get back on Regina's good side. She was afraid, but at the same time, she was happy. Happy to be back home with Regina. She still loved Regina, but she was still hurt.

"Regina, I-" Emma started but was interrupted.

"Don't speak" Regina instructed as she opened the door to let Emma in. Emma dropped her head looking at the floor as she walked in. She heard the door close behind her and unfamiliar beeps caused her to turn around and face the door. She just know noticed that door was different. It looked like some kind of prison door. Regina glanced up and acknowledged Emma's confused glance at the door. "Oh, do you like this? It's new...well not new...I had Sydney install this door while I was away gathering you. It originally was used to confine Storybrooke's insane individuals but I thought it would be better served here" Regina smiled, she placed her thumb over a little finger print scanner and the door chimed. "I can't have you running away. You will find that the back door is different as well...oh, and the windows, well they have bars on them now. I know that it looks tacky but...it's hardly noticeable from the outside, and I figured with the right curtains, they are hardly noticeable" Regina added.

Emma frowned. When had Regina had time to do all of this. Was she going to be locked inside Regina's house for the rest of her life? Regina spoke temporarily interrupting her thoughts.

"The doors are not only for keeping you, as well as a certain person in, but it's also necessary to keep some people out. I told you to leave because..." Regina's voiced cracked. "I thought that I was in danger, which meant you would have been caught in the crossfire. You're too important to me, I couldn't see you get hurt..." Regina looked at the wall afraid to look at Emma while she confessed that she was wrong. Was apart of her going soft? The fact that she was trying to explain to Emma the situation said a lot. She was still the evil queen. She was still the most feared person in the Enchanted Forrest. But now she had a weakness, now she had a soft spot. Emma. Emma was hers and she wasn't going to let her go anywhere. "But I won't ever do that again...even if the curse breaks, you will be safe in here, I can protect you"

Emma wanted to say something. Actually she wanted to say a lot of things. She wanted to ask about the stupid curse she kept hearing about from Regina. She wanted to ask about Graham. She wanted to ask about Mary Margaret, but if she was granted one question, she would ask about herself. Was she in trouble...it was a selfish question but Emma was afraid. She couldn't say anything. Regina told her not to speak. That would only add to her punishment.

Regina continued. "Come along dear. It's rude to ignore our guest. Let's go say hello"

'What guest?' Emma thought to herself as she followed Regina down the stairs that was located in the back of the house. She had never been down in the basement before. Realization dawned on her. She had been worried about herself this whole time she had forgot Mary Margaret was captured. Emma's heart started racing as they approached another metal door that was locked with a code. That was new. Regina placed her thumb on the scanner much like the front door and Emma suddenly realized that she wouldn't be able to get out of the house without Regina's permission. What about school? What about her friends. What was she going to do? The door opened and in front of them down a small hallway was another door, however that door was a simple lock. Regina pulled a golden key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She stepped aside and allowed Emma to enter first. "Go on dear, say hello" Emma gulped and took small steps inside the room. When she was inside far enough she gasped at what she saw. It looked like a prison.

Mary Margaret was laying on a bed with a metal ring around her left ankle. To the right corner of the room was a tub and a toilet. There were no windows, there were no form of entertainment. Just a bed, a tub, a toilet, and a small nightstand. What a horrible room. Emma couldn't help the gasp that escaped her mouth. The noise must have alerted Mary Margaret because she turned over her eyes widening when she laid eyes upon Emma.

"Oh my god Emma! She found you...I am so sorry honey" Mary Margaret cried. She stood from the bed and ran to Emma tightly hugging her. Emma hugged her back, but it was a hug out of pity.

Emma didn't respond. She turned to look at Regina. "Please let her go" Emma begged. "Please" Emma ran to Regina and hugged her in hopes that she would let Mary Margaret go. "Please, I'll be good, I promise. Please Regina" Emma begged.

"Emma. Get away from her" Mary Margaret instructed firmly. The tone surprised Emma.

"Don't tell her to get away from me dear" Regina snapped. "She maybe your daughter but you aren't in any position to be making demands I'm afraid, besides, Emma's mine. She does as I say" Regina responded angrily while looking at her arch enemy. "Don't you dear?"

Emma was confused. Did Regina just imply that Mary Margaret was her mother. She looked from Regina who glared at Mary Margaret and Mary Margaret who glared at Regina just the same. Something was different about Mary Margaret. Emma could tell...something was...off. Emma was thinking to long and Regina became impatient. She dug her nails into Emma's arm. Emma hissed in pain.

"You're hurting her. Step away from my daughter" Mary Margaret hissed. She had, had enough, she charged towards Regina who reached in her pocket and pulled out a black button. She pressed it and Mary Margaret fell to the ground screaming from the pain, the bolts of electricity that surged through her body. Emma gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. The shock only lasted half a minute but it left Mary Margaret on the ground panting for breathe and trying to recover from the pain.

"You know better than to challenge me Snow" Regina hissed. "Emma's mine and there is nothing you can do about it" She added. "WHO do you belong to Emma?" Regina questioned sternly.

Emma's answer was a sob. This was getting out of hand, she wanted to run. This was scary. Being tortured herself was one thing, but seeing someone else in pain was unbearable.

"Run...Emma" Mary Margaret panted as she tried to stand from the floor.

"Don't tell her to defy me. So you're the reason Emma is being naughty and defying me?" Regina asked. She pressed the button again. Again Mary Margaret fell to the ground and clutched the thing around her ankle, but quickly let it go. It was sending bolts of Electricity through out her body.

"Regina..." Emma cried. "Please stop that, I'll be good...I'm yours, I belong to you...please stop" Emma cried. She wrapped her arms around herself. She wanted to go help Mary Margaret, but there was nothing she could do.

Regina let go of the button. Mary Margaret was too weak to get up but she tried. She wanted to be strong for her daughter. Regina walked to the twin size bed and sat down upon the edge of it. She causally smoothed out the wrinkles from her skirt, then she motioned for Emma to come to her. "Come here Emma" Regina said.

Emma walked slowly to Regina. Tears pouring down her face as she looked at Mary Margaret who was shaking her head, tell Emma to run. To get away from Regina. She was so weak and yet she continued to fight. Emma had no idea the teacher had it in her. She had no idea that Regina was indeed telling the truth. Mary Margaret wasn't Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret was Snow White. Snow White would never give up.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Mary Margaret walked down the street towards her apartment. She was nervous. Her only thoughts were on Emma. The teen she barely knew, the teen she felt a connection too, the teen that she felt so deeply for. She hoped she got away. She hoped she would never return. She was deep in thought and didn't realize that someone was creeping up behind her until it was too late. She felt a sharp pain on the back of her head before everything went dark._

_Mary Margaret woke up with an headache a short time later. She tried to focus on her surroundings while she began to panic, she noticed she was in a room she had never laid eyes upon, she screamed for her. She sat up and noticed that she was on the floor in front of a twin size bed. "HELP!" She screamed once more pulling herself up. Her was starting to go crazy. She saw a door in the room she was in and immediately ran for it. She tried to open it but, it was locked. Of course it was. She turned to look for a window. She started to cry harder. Great. She was locked in a brick room, with no way to escape, even if she did escape, she had no idea where she was._

_She looked around the room again. Maybe she could find a clue. She saw something immediately that looked out of place. Something was balled up on the twin sized bed. She ran over and picked it up, it was a knitted baby blanket. It read Emma. It was Emma's. It didn't take a teacher to know that Regina was behind her being locked in this room. At the same time, she was drawn to this baby blanket. It looked so familiar. It was so soft. She couldn't help pulling it to her face and taking a quick sniff._

_She gasped and dropped the baby blanket on the floor as memories started flooding through her head. She remembered everything. The Enchanted Forrest. Her father, her mother, her castle, her mother dying, Regina saving her, Daniel, her father dying, Regina trying to kill her, Graham letting her live, David, the wedding, Emma, the curse, Emma, the dark fog coming towards her, Emma, Charming laying with a womb that was quickly bleeding out, Emma... She couldn't help it. She started to sob. Not because she was Mary Margaret and afraid of the situation she was currently in, but because she failed to protect Emma after all. She had her daughter, with her, in her apartment, and she didn't even know it at the time. Regina was abusing her daughter. She should have killed her. She was furious. As tears ran down her face her blood began to boil. She looked around, She ran over to the night stand and kicked it...hard. "AHH!" She screamed from anger and pain. That's when she noticed the silver around her ankle. She wondered what it was._

_"Is that you Snow White?" She heard Regina's voice. Snow looked around the room. Regina wasn't in the room with her. "I take it that you are awake. Please re-frame from tearing up my belongings" Snow came to the conclusion that the voice was coming from a speaker on the ciling that looked a lot like a smoke detector._

_"Regina. Let me out of here" She snapped. No sound of crying in her voice. She was furious._

_She heard Regina laugh. "No" She simply stated._

_"I swear, I am going to ki-" Snow threatened._

_"Uh Uh Uh" Regina laughed. "Look around dear, you are in no positioned to make demands, or threaten me. I've won". Regina mocked._

_"You haven't won anything. Emma's long gone. All that matters is that my daughter is safe. Safe from you" Snow stated as she grabbed Emma's baby blanket and shoved it into one of the drawers on the nightstand. She noticed a change of clothing in there as well._

_"Oh, I'm on my way to get Emma right this moment...in fact...She's calling me back right now. I have to go, I need to see what my girl wants" Regina mocked._

_Snow screamed as she looked around for a means to escape. She was going crazy. She ran around the room, kicking things, hitting things, there was nothing she could do...a short time passed and she heard Emma over the speakers. She yelled for Regina to let Emma go...there was nothing she could do. She couldn't protect her little girl. She crawled on stop of the bed and laid down. The door was mocking her. She couldn't even pick the lock. She had nothing in the room to use. Regina stripped her of everything, she had nothing. She turned around and faced the wall. The silence started to mock her. It sounded like the door was opening. she thought she heard voices, but every time she turned around, there was nothing there..._

* * *

"Come over here Emma. Quickly" Regina demanded once more. Emma walked over to Regina and stood by her side. "Emma, why don't you tell your mother what happens to naughty girls" Regina stated.

Emma's heart dropped. She pouted. She was afraid. Was Regina thinking of...no she wouldn't...Would she? "I-" Emma started but Regina interrupted.

"Tell her Emma. She doesn't know. She was a spoiled little princess, a daddies girl. Tell your mother. What. Happens. To naught girls. Now!" Regina demanded looking Snow in the eyes. She was amused that Snow was actually trying to get up again. No doubt thinking she could save Emma.

Emma looked down at her feet.

"Run Emma" Snow repeated looking at the still opened door.

Emma whispered. "I can't..." She couldn't look at Mary Margaret right now.

"Emma" Regina warned. "You are being very disobedient"

"Naughty girls get punished" Emma whispered.

"I don't think she heard you dear...I barely heard you"

"Naughty girls get punished" Emma answered louder. She kept her eyes on the floor.

"Leave my daughter alone Regina. She has nothing to do with your problem with me. You're just using Emma to hurt me. Mission accomplish. You'd get the same results just by separating her from me. Let her go" Snow demanded. She was still on the floor, still panting, but she wouldn't give up.

Regina angrily pressed the button again. Snow cried out in pain. "How dare you. How dare you think that everything is about you? I love Emma. She's mine, she always will be" Regina snapped. Emma bit her lip. She was confused, and scared. She didn't want to do this. She wanted Regina to stop pressing that button. "Regina...please" Emma begged. "You're hurting her...you're going to kill her" Emma pleaded for Regina to stop and she did.

Mary Margaret laid on the floor, she was almost to the point of unconsciousness. Almost. She wanted to get up, she wanted to fight, but she had no energy. None. All she could do was watch.

Regina continued. "And how do naughty girls get punished?" Regina questioned, once again glaring at Snow White.

Emma started crying. She knew where this was going. "Regina...please..." Emma begged.

"How do naughty girls get punished, Emma?" Regina repeated.

Emma couldn't help it. She dropped to her knees and laid her head on Regina's thigh. "I'm sorry for being bad Regina" Emma sobbed. "Please don't..."

"Emma" Regina said in a warning tone. She grabbed a hand full of Emma's hair and yanked. Hard. "Answer my question. I'm tired of you disobeying me. You know you're going to get punished" Regina states. She's still looking at Snow who is on the ground, trying her hardest to get up, trying to protect her daughter. She can't.

"Ow" Emma cried. "They get...they get a spanking..." Emma states and she's never been more humiliated in her life.

"That's right they do. Did you hear that Snow?" Regina asked. "I'm about to spank your daughter, right in front of you"

Emma still on her knees begs for forgiveness and covers her butt with her hands. "No...please...I didn't mean to be bad"

"E...Emma" Snow manages to get out before she falls back flushed upon the floor. Perhaps she should have remained silent and fought when Emma would have needed her the most. Right now. Regina was going to pay for this. Evil never wins. Good always win. She just didn't know how. But she had hope.

"You shut-up!" Regina snaps. "You're just making things harder for Emma" She adds before addressing Emma. "Get over my lap Emma" Regina instructs.

Emma cries as she stands slowly. She knows she has to obey or it will be worse for her. She's now standing next to Regina and Regina grabs her by the arms and yanks her over her lap. Emma's already crying, more from embarrassment. Regina knows this, but Emma must be punished and she wants hurt Snow. She sure what she's about to do to Emma will indeed kill Snow. She ignores Emma's pleas. She feels bad, but not enough not to do this. At least she's not pulling the pajamas bottoms down. She doesn't need to, to make her point. Emma should be grateful. So she's getting a spanking in front of Snow who is on the ground crawling around like a squashed roach. She'll get over it. She raises her hand a the spanking begins.

Emma cries out loud, for some reason Regina feels as if she wants to cry as well, but then she sees Snow out the corner of her eyes trying to get back up and mumbling stop and she becomes angry once more. The hits become harder, and falls rapidly. She knows she's hurting Emma. This is a spanking that Emma will not enjoy. She's not supposed to enjoy it. No one's enjoying it...well, a part of Regina is. The part that's still evil. The part that's excited, proud, happy, and ecstatic watching Snow break down. Watching her cry watching her daughter scream and squirm trying to get away from Regina's hand that is expertly landing in the same spot no matter how much Emma moves around. Emma's pleading, promising to be good. Regina's up the 30 now, it's hard to keep count with so many thoughts going through her mind.

"Are you ever going to run away again Emma?" Regina asks as she lands a few more swats.

Emma shakes her head. "Nn..no ma'am...nnn..ne, never" Emma manages to get out in between sobs.

"When I tell you something, what are you supposed to do?" Regina asks again, while issuing more swats.

"Do it" Emma answers quickly.

"Who do you belong to?" Regina asks loud enough so it can be heard over the current spanking and the cries from Emma by Snow. She tries to make eye contact but Snow is no longer looking. She's has her eyes close, and there is a small puddle of tears on the floor coming from her. She's too weak to help her own daughter. Regina's loving it.

"Y-youu"

"Good girl" Regina states, she lands a few more swats harder than the rest. Finally she's done and she pushes Emma off of her. Emma lands on the floor quickly stands up but she's stays by Regina's side rubbing her back side, still crying. It feels like her ass in on fire. "Why don't you say goodbye to your mother and wait for me in your room. I'll be right up" Regina states.

Emma turns and looks down at Mary Margaret. Green eyes meet matching green eyes. "Goodbye" Emma obeys Regina.

"She's your mother Emma, don't be rude. You should address her as such" Regina states.

Emma closes her eyes. "Goodbye mother" Emma quickly states then opens her eyes again.

"I...I'mm...so, sorry Emma" Snow cries.

Emma wants to tell the teacher that it's not her fault. Emma thinks it's hers. She should have been better, then none of this would have happened. Emma wipes a couple of tears away as she runs out of the room.

* * *

Emma runs up the stairs, the first thing she sees is the front door. A thought passes threw her mind to run to it, to see if she could get out, she knows she can't. She runs up the stairs and into her room. She runs to the bed and lays face down on it. It's just as she remembered. Exactly the same. Even her school skirt is still thrown upon the floor. She remembered when she liked spankings from Regina. She didn't like this one. The sting reminded her of how painful it was. She was also embarrassed,  _and poor Mary Margaret_. Emma didn't know if she should be happy to be back or not. Oh, and  _poor Mary Margaret_.

Emma thoughts are interrupted by a knock on her door. She turns around and Regina is standing there. "May I come in?" She asks as if Mary Margaret was not downstairs and as if she did not just give Emma the most painful spanking she had ever received. Needless to say, the question confused Emma but she nodded her head anyway, make no move to get up.

Regina walked over to Emma's bed and sat down beside her. Regina ran her fingers threw Emma's hair. Emma couldn't help but lean into the touch and Regina smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Emma, but I had to do that" Regina states.

Emma looks into her eyes. "You hurt me" She whispered.

"Spanking are supposed to hurt" Regina nodded in agreement.

"No...yeah, the spanking hurt, but I wasn't talking about that. I'm talking about when you told me to leave. You promised me you wouldn't send me away, and then you did. You...you broke my heart" Emma stated. "I don't know if...I don't know if I can forgive you...if I can trust you like I did" Emma looked away from Regina and at her dresser.

"I've explained that to you Emma" Regina states, a little defensive. "And, I don't know if I can trust you either. I can't trust you not to run"

"I only ran because I was afraid" Emma states angry as well, but she quickly remembers her place, mainly due to the sore bottom. She adds more quietly and with less attitude. "I thought you only wanted me to come home so that you could punish me then send me away again"

"I wouldn't do that. I would never do that. I explained the first time was only to protect you" Regina states.

"You know I don't believe that story" Emma states.

"I know, which is why I am going to allow you to spend time with Snow downstairs, everyday for an hour. She's here because of you so you have to take care of her. You have to feed her, supply her with clean clothes. You're not leaving this house for a very long time"

"You're keeping me locked in the house?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Yes I am" Regina states. "It's apart of your punishment. The only person you can talk to is me, and Snow"

"Please let her go Regina. I'll stay here with you forever, but please let her go, it's depressing down there, she's done nothing wrong" Emma argues.

"That's where you are wrong Emma...She and I have a long history, I'm sure she will tell you about it, but remember, she's the one who gave you away...I realized my mistake and will never do that again" Regina states. She bends down and kisses Emma on the cheek. "I love you Emma" Regina adds.

Emma should be angry...maybe a part of her is. She can't help but sit up on her sore bottom and throw her arms around Emma's neck. "Please don't send me away again, I love you too" Emma cried.

Regina hugs her back. "I won't" Regina hugs Emma for about 5 minutes until she pulls away. "You have to go feed your mother"

"She's not my...please let her go, it can be just the two of us, like it once was before" Emma pouts. She really wants Mary Margaret out of the basement. She's afraid for her. She decides that she's going to break Mary Margaret out. This time, Mary Margaret will be the one who runs, and she will stay and take her punishment from Regina. Regina loves her, she'd forgive her right?


	39. Chapter 39

Emma now stood on the inside of the "prison" that housed Mary Margaret. As soon as she entered Regina shut the door behind her. Now, she was trapped as well. Mary Margaret was still laid upon the floor, and Emma couldn't stop feeling as if this was all her fault. She walked over to the night stand and placed the tray of food carefully on the nightstand before she headed to where Mary Margaret was. Emma bent down and gently shook the older woman.

"Mary Margaret" Emma whispered. As soon as Emma's hand touched her she jumped slightly before turning her head and relaxing when she noticed it was only Emma.

"Oh Emma" Mary Margaret said. Her tone of voice was sad, and weak.

"Can you stand up...do you need help" Emma asked as she helped Mary Margaret up anyway. Emma realized that she was heavier than she looked as she helped her lay upon the bed. Once she was settled Emma stood beside the bed, playing with her hands. "I'm so sorry about this... this is all my fault, I never meant for this to happen" She admitted.

"Emma, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault it's mine...I'm your mother, I'm supposed to protect you..."

Emma frowned. "You're not my mother...Is Regina making you say that?" Emma whispered as she looked around hoping that Regina couldn't hear her. She had a feeling she could. It was just like Regina to not even trust her to have a simple conversation by herself.

"Emma, you have to believe me. I am your mother, Regina...she's the evil queen, and you have to get away from her as soon as you can"

"Evil...what?..." Emma asked in disbelief. Was she being pranked. If so, this was not funny.

Mary Margaret was determined. She repeated. "Emma, sweetie, you have to get far away from Regina as soon as possible"

Emma shook her head. She muttered. "I can't"

"Yes you can" Mary Margaret repeated once more.

Emma didn't know whether or not she wanted to leave. She loved Regina. Regina was all she had in this world. Regina was also the person she feared the most as well. Emma didn't have to make the choice rather to leave or stay, Regina already made that choice for her. "I can't leave. I'm locked in this house just as much as you are, but don't worry. I'm going to ask Regina to let you go, then you can pretend as if this...never happened" Emma whispered confidently.

"I'm not going to leave you here Emma. You're my daughter, and even if you wasn't, I would never leave you here with...her. She's evil, trust me, I've spent years running away from her. I've never wanted the same for you"

"You're not my mother" Emma states a little annoyed. "Would you please...just stop saying that? I don't have a mother, besides, you're not old enough to be my mother" Emma argues. Mary Margaret looks not even 10 years older than her, how could she possibly be her mother?

"But Emma, it's tru-"

"Look, why don't you eat your food, I can't leave anything down here..." Emma states. She bites her lip. "I promise...I'm going to try and get you out of here, I will save you"

Mary Margaret smiled. "Oh sweetie, you really are the savior. If you want to save me, save yourself, I've already lost everything. My husband, my father, my mother, my life...my hair" She says as she rakes her hand through her short hair. "I don't want to lose you too...but I know that I can never be your mother. She would never allow that. I just want you to be safe and right now, she's only using you to hurt me"

Emma gasped. "She..she wouldn't do that" Emma shook her head.

Mary Margaret looked down. "She is Emma... I don't know what's been going on between the two of you but, Regina's only motive is hurting me, always has been. She doesn't care about you...She's using you" she added.

Emma took a step back, still shaking her head. "That's not true...stop saying that" Could it be true? Emma thinks to herself. Emma's interrupted from her thoughts when one of the ceiling lights sparks fire and the room shakes. "What's happening?" Emma asks as she looks around, the rest of the room. The lights flickering on and off rapidly. Mary Margaret gets an ideal as she realizes what's going on.

"Emma. Regina does not care about you, the only reason she has let you stay in this town is because she know's that you are my daughter. If you were anyone else, she would have sent you packing right away, or worse, she would have killed you"

Emma's eyes widened once more but this time it was because of the words that were coming out of Mary Margaret's mouth. "Stop it. Regina loves me. She told me so, and I believe her" Emma states, more for herself.

"No, no she doesn't Emma, She hates you, because you are my daughter. She killed my father, her husband"

"Stop it"

Emma doesn't notice the swirl of angry magic circling the room, looking for escape.

Mary Margaret shrugs. "She's killed her own father Emma, she had to, to enact the curse that you are destined to destroy. Regina is the reason you grew up without your father and I"

Emma couldn't help it, tears were streaming down her face now. "...no, you're lying"

"I'm not... The night you were born, she stormed in my castle, looking for you...I wrapped you in a white blanket...it had your name stitched upon the side of it"

Emma gasped. How did she know about that? She'd never share that story with anyone. She hasn't even shared it with Regina. Mary Margaret continued. "I handed you to your father, he fought off many men to get you to safety. When I was strong enough, I ran to check on him, and he was..." Mary Margaret started sobbing. "He was bleeding to death...there was so much blood...he's in a coma now, I've always believed in hope but now that I remember, I know that...my Charming is gone. It's been nearly 18 years..." She looks off past Emma at the swirl of magic that is pushing against the door. "Regina rushed in, she said...where is she?, I smiled knowing that you were safe, I replied, she's gone... she's safe...you can't hurt her... She wanted to kill you Emma, but I couldn't let that happen" She states still looking at the swirl of magic. If she could just get out of this room, she could find her way out of Regina's home and get Emma somewhere safe.

"She...she wouldn't kill me" Emma is still crying. "Please don't say that, you don't mean it"

"I do Emma. I do mean it because it's true. The only reason you are still alive is because Regina is using you as a pawn in her sick and twisted plot. This isn't normal princess. If you love someone, you don't lock them up. You don't harm them, you don't beat them, you don't hold them against their will. I know you don't know any better Emma, but it's true. Regina doesn't love you. She just say that she does because she's using you and wants you to cooperate. I love you, simply because...I'm your mother"

Emma was sitting on the floor now, with her arms around her knees, tears running down her face. This was a mess. Her inner lie detector detected no lies. How could Mary Margaret AND Regina both be telling two different truths. Regina said she loved her, She said it, and Emma thought to was being honest. Mary Margaret said she was being used. How could Emma be so gullible. How could she be so desperate for love that she'd just fall into the arms of the first person who said the words. She started to cry harder. She no longer noticed her surroundings. The lights flickered. There was an unnatural wind flowing around the room. A ball of magic growing, unable to by the door wanting to escape the same as Emma. Mary Margaret now sitting up and biting her bottom lip watching the magic, hoping, praying that it opens a path for them. It got stronger by the second.

Suddenly the door pushed open and Regina stood on the other side holding up a golden ring.

"No" Mary Margaret whispered, as she watched. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Regina held the ring up and used it to absorb all the magic. She held her face away from the magic as it all poured roughly into the ring. When it was all consumed she smiled and dropped the ring into her blazer pocket.

"Did you really think that, that would work Snow?" Regina asked. "Did you really think that I didn't know that you would try to turn Emma against me? Did you think that I wouldn't know About Emma's magic. There is a reason I put you into a brick room closed off by a metal door. I knew that you would try to turn Emma against me, I knew Emma would get emotional, I knew that Emma would tap into her newly found magic because she does that when she's emotional" Regina replied thinking about the night not long ago that Emma unlocked her magic when she said that she loved her. She walked over to Emma who seemed not to notice that she was even in the room. She started to lightly comb her fingers through her hair.

"Don't touch her" Mary Margaret snapped."She knows the truth about you know"

"She knows nothing more than the lies you have told her Snow. You always think that you are so innocent. Such a little victim. But, don't worry Snow. I will win this time"

"Good always win Regina"

Regina rolled her eyes. "No, I always win. Will you watch Emma for me? I have some things I would like to do" Regina states as she exits the room and shuts the door behind her.  
\-------------------------------  
Regina's first stop was to Gold's pawn shop. The bell above the door signaling that she was entering the shop.

"Hello Madam Mayor" Gold states as he wipes down the counter top. He's always cleaning something every time someone enters his shop.

"Gold" Regina replies. "I know you are self aware, I know you know about the curse, And things are about to change, I have a deal for you" Regina states.

"Whatever are you talking about Madam Mayor, I can assure you I know not of what you speak" He says picking up an old lamp and polishes it.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Cut the crap, Gold. I'm about to break the curse, and I just want to make sure that you do not get in the way of my plans"

"What are you planing?" He asks sitting down the lamp. Regina smiles. She knew he wouldn't be able to play the "I don't know anything game"

"...My business. And I would like it to stay...my business" Regina snaps. "I want you to stay out of everything that has anything to do with me"

Gold laughs. "Your majesty" He shakes his head. "You're thinking to highly of yourself. Why would I care about anything that you do...As long as if doesn't interfere with my plans" He smiles.

"Your plans, and exactly...what, are your plans?" Regina asks.

"My business" Gold states. "And you see, you breaking the curse does not sit well with me. The only person who can break the curse, is the savoir"

'or the savior's magic' Regina thinks to herself. Finally she has one up on Gold.

"...And you're no savior" Gold adds.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Well, I am breaking the curse"

"It's not time" Gold says flatly.

"I say when it's time, and it's time"

"You don't know what you are doing" Gold insists.

Regina pauses for a moment. She didn't come here to argue with the imp. She realized that for the first time he had no idea what he was talking about. "Here's the deal. When the curse breaks, people may come to you for help to defeat me. I don't want you on their team" Regina insists.

"Let me guess, you want me on yours?"

"No. I want you to make a deal with me, not to go against me. Don't team up with someone to defeat me. Don't make a deal to help someone defeat me, don't try to defeat me yourself"

"...you-"

"I'm not done. I will give you someone you love, and the price is a promise. A promise to stay out of my business, and not to help anyone defeat me, or try to defeat me yourself" Regina simplified.

"Who can you possib-" He started but was cut off again.

"Belle"

"Belle?" He asked and swallowed thickly. "I don't know what game your playing but you know she-"

"What, dead?" Regina asks. "She's not dead. I told you she died, but I lied. She's here, somewhere you will never find out without my help...so, do we have a deal?"

Gold looked as if he wanted to kill Regina. Regina could tell. He was going to eventually find out about Belle anyhow, she just wanted to be the one to tell him herself, so she could of course, use it to her advantage. Regina gave him a moment. The twitch in his eye telling her how hard he was taking the news, oh, this was too good.

"We have a deal" Gold stated through gritted teeth.

Regina clapped her hand together, oh, this was too good. "Perfect" She mumbled.  
\--------------------------------------  
After Regina left Gold she found herself out side a well. A well which waters were supposed to return all that was lost. She didn't understand why this well was brought into Storybrooke when the curse was first enacted but she knew it had some purpose, otherwise it wouldn't be here, none the less, it would serve it's purpose now. Regina pulled out her golden engagement ring Daniel had given her. Daniel was her first love. He was pure, he was perfect. She didn't want to let go of this ring, but she had too. If her plan was to work then she would have to.

She gave it a final kiss before she dropped the ring into the well. She watched as it fell into the water and soon the water started to boil, almost as if it was hot, but she knew that was not the case. Purple smoke started to form, she knew what would happen next. It would return all that was lost to her, and everyone in Storybrooke. Her magic, everyone else's memories... She felt as her skin tingled when she allowed the smoke to surround her, to enter her body, she felt her magic returning. She felt her knowledge of how to use it return. As the smoke spread through and out of her it made it's way into town where she knew it would do the same for everyone else.

Regina tried her magic. She knew there would be an angry mob coming for her, her home was fort knox, but still she wanted something the citizens did not. Magic. She formed a small ball of fire. It wasn't big now, but it was enough, with more practice, it would come to her.

"Regina?" She heard a male voice come from behind her. She jumped, she had not heard anyone come up behind her. The voice sounded familiar, timid, confused. Regina slowly turned around. Her eyes widened with what she saw. Well, who she saw. She brought a hand over her mouth, tears ran down her eyes. She removed her hand as he stood there looking around.

"Where are we?" He questioned.

Regina removed her hand and launched herself at him. "Daniel...I can't...I can't believe it's really you"

He automatically returned the hug. "Regina, what's...what's going on here?"  
\------------------------------------  
To be continued...

MUAH HA HA HA! I know, I know...Evil right? How dare I bring Daniel back, what will this mean for Emma and Regina? The curse is breaking, everyone is getting their memories back...Snow and Emma is still locked in Regina's prison. What the F. is going to happen now? IDK...tell me what you think, then keep reading :)


	40. Chapter 40

Regina held on tight to Daniel. He was back. But that was...impossible. She tried for a long time to bring him back alive, and it didn't work. What was different... Then suddenly, it hit her. Emma. Emma was different. She used Emma's magic. Emma's magic brought back what was lost, which meant... Regina's eyes widened when sudden realization hit her. ' _All magic comes with a price_ ' shes reminded by her inner thoughts. Suddenly, she's at lost for what to do because everything is different now. Her plan wouldn't work now.

"Regina" She hears Daniel mumble. He pulls her away and looks into her eyes.

"What's going on. Where are we?" He asks once more because previously his question was ignored. "What's wrong my love, why are you crying?" He adds as he dries Regina's tears. She hadn't even realized she was crying, but she shouldn't be so shocked. Daniel is back. Her Daniel. Her first love. She thought she was ready to let him go, but now that he is back, in front of her, caressing her, she needs him. But, what about Emma? She questions herself. She hadn't planned for this.

* * *

"Emma, Emma sweet heart, come back to me" Mary Margaret states as she places a hand on Emma's shoulder. She had been trying to get Emma's attention for a while with no such luck. Her poor baby girl. What had Regina done to make her so...damaged. She secretly vowed to make Regina pay for what she did to Emma. She could look past everything else, but when it came to her daughter, that is where she drew the line. She just needed to get them out of this room and away from Regina. She sat and something purple out the corner of her eye caught her attention. "What is that?" She silently asked as she watched purple smoke seep through the small crack of the door. That questioned seemed to pull Emma out of her trance because she turned to see what Mary Margaret was talking about.

"What in the hell is that?" Emma asked as she got on her knees and held on to Mary Margaret.

"I'm not sure but whatever it is, I'm sure it's...not good" She answers as she swallows thickly. Was this the end? Was Regina going to kill them with some sort of poisonous gas? She wouldn't doubt it. Shes tried to kill her with a poisonous apple. "Emma...I need to tell you something"

"What...no I-" Emma shakes her head thinking that this is not the time for an heart to heart.

"I love you, your father loved you. You are, you were, and always will be loved" She states hugging on to Emma. "No matter what happens next, please just always remember that, and always maintain hope"

"Wha-" Emma states as the smoke engulfs them. It enters her and it's...strangely pleasant. She feels...different, it's hard to explain, she just feels...whole. Like a piece of her she never knew she had was given back to her. "What was that?" She asks as the smoke clears the room.

Mary Margaret is about to answer when she notices her ring and how it's lightening up.  _Could it be?_ She wonders then a smile widens across her face. "Emma, your father, he's alive. Don't worry princess, we will be out of here before you know it" She cheers, suddenly, she feels much better, like her old self. Her hope is returning.

* * *

"Daniel. We have to get out of here. It's not safe here" Regina states as she shakes her head. She panicking. What should she do? What about Emma? What about Snow in her basement. What would Daniel think of her when he finds out what she has become. It's like someone placed a covered up mirror in front of her for years, and only now she thought to remove the sheet that covered her from the truth, because Daniels reappearance has made her think about who she used to be. Before Snow White entered her life. She now has regrets, she's disappointed, afraid, annoyed, overjoyed all at once, it's giving her an head ache.

"Why isn't it safe?" Daniel asks.

Regina grabs his hand and pulls him along with her quickly to her car. She opens the passengers door. "I'll explain everything later...Daniel. Please sit down" She asks. She immediately notes the difference in how she treats him, and how she treats Emma. " _Where is the evil queen now?"_  Regina thinks. She's silent. The evil queen in her was angry because there was no Daniel. But now there was a Daniel. And all that was left, was...confusion?

"What is this thing. Is this safe" Daniel asks as he sits awkwardly in the car.

"Yes. It's safe" Regina answers.

Daniel relaxes and smiles. "I trust you"

Regina bites her lip and closes the door. She rushes to the other side and quickly gets in and heads towards the manor. What's going to happen when she gets there, she doesn't know.

* * *

The manor comes into view and Regina thanks her lucky stars that the mob hasn't arrived yet. She also reels in the fact that she stays on a street by herself about 10 minutes away from everyone else. Knowing them, they will most likely gather in a crowd with pitch forks and march to her house instead of driving. She pulls into her garage she hardly ever uses and holds her breathe as it closes. It isn't until she and Daniel is in the house safely that she lets out a sigh of relief. It's not that shes afraid of them, because she's not. She has her magic. It's that she doesn't know how she is going to through this situation. What is she supposed to do? She needs more time than she has.

"Regina...are you alright, you seem a little distracted" Daniel mumbles. He is more than interested in all of this stuff he has never seen before, but right now he can sense that something is wrong with Regina. The love of his life.

"Daniel" Regina sighs. "A lot has happened since I have last seen you" Regina notes.

"What? You mean like yesterday?" He laughs. " I was going to meet you in the stables today so that we can run away together. Just the two of us. The next thing I know is I wake up outside and you are standing in front of a well" He explains. "What could have possibly happen since then?" He asked. He really wants to know.

"We are no longer in the Enchanted Forrest Daniel. This is a place called Storybrooke. A place I created so that I could be happy. But right now, it's not safe. There is a mob of people here right now, they want to kill me" Regina states simply. Honesty. That's all she can come up with now. She will be honest, she'll just leave some details out until she can figure out what to do. She's thankful the room downstairs is sound proof. Daniel will never know about it.

"Oh my. Regina, what ever for. Who would want to hurt you. You are the kindest, most gentlest person I know" He said as he moved forward and cupped Regina's cheek.

Regina misses this. She miss Daniel. But she's no longer the person he once knew. She know's that. She's not sure she's ready for him to know it. "They won't be able to get in. Eventually they will get tired and go away" She states. But that's not entirely true. Now that Regina has Daniel back, she knows that Snow will have Charming back, and those two are stubborn. They are not going to stop until they are together, and now Emma is in the picture as well, and she's not sure shes ready to let Emma go...But that leaves the question. Emma, or Daniel?

* * *

Regina was strangely grateful when Daniel stated that he wanted to lie down because he felt...weak. Yeah, coming back from the dead will do that to you. She hadn't even mentioned the fact that her mother had killed him. He didn't know any of that. He didn't need to.

Regina stood in her living room staring out the window. 22 minutes. It took 22 minutes for the angry mob to get to her house, now they were all littering her front lawn. There were brooms lit on fire, it was daytime, do they not know how ridiculous they looked? Regina decided to go outside and face them when she saw David, Snow's husband, Emma's father was leading the group. The whole gang was out there. Well, the exception of Graham. There would be no coming back for him. His heart was outside of Storybrooke. Some child could have been trampling over it right that moment. Granny, Ruby, the Fairies, they were all outside. Regina opened the door as a plan formed inside her head. It wasn't the best plan, but it would work for now.

She stepped outside and shut her door. "Yes?" She asked the mob.

"Regina. You are going to pay for all you have done. You took us away from our lives and we want yours in exchange" Dr. Whale shouted.

Regina rolled her eyes and smiled. She turned her attention to David who was now speaking.

"Where is my wife Regina? And where is my daughter. Hand them over, and maybe I will spare your life" He threatened. He raised a sword out at Regina. Where he got a sword from, Regina had no idea.

Regina laughed.

"Oh, she thinks that if funny. Let's just kill the witch" Leroy shouted. The mob yelled yeah and rushed forward. Regina raised her hand and froze everyone right where they stood preventing them from their attack. Even the fairies were trapped. They're was no fairy dust in Storybrooke. They were useless here, more so than they were in the Enchanted Forrest.

"She has her magic" She heard someone yell. People started to scream. "Let's get out of here!" someone else yelled. They were frozen, where did they think they were going.

"No one's going anywhere" Regina stated as she walked through the crowd to see the shocked faces. "Did you really think you could defeat me?" She asked with a humorless laugh. She turned and walked towards Charming. "Let's make a deal" She states.

"I'm not making a deal with you witch. I will find a way to defeat you unless you give me back my family. I know you have them here. Just leave everyone alone" He snaps.

"Oh, will you shut up" She counters. "I will give you Snow, but you can't have Emma. That's my price. Emma, for every one else's life. I can kill you all right now with the flick of my wrist, and torture poor Snow White for the rest of her life. Or, You can take Snow, and come to accept the fact that Emma is mines"

"You can't have my daughter" Charming yells.

"Why not. You don't even know her. You haven't seen her since she was a baby. What would you want with her?"

"She's my daughter" Charming glared despite the fact that he couldn't move.

"What's your final answer Charming? Are you willing to let all these people die for your daughter? There's like what? 523...sorry, 522 citizens of Storybrooke" Regina corrected thinking about Graham. "Would you really risk the lives of all these people, and their children, just because you are to stubborn to take my deal"

"Why can't you just leave everyone alone?" Charming asked. He was trying to shake his head but couldn't against the magic.

"Shall I demonstrate?" Regina asked as she created a fireball. It was a lot bigger than it was by the well. Her abilities were growing by the second. She singled out big mouth Leroy and aimed a fireball at him.

"Do something" He hissed at David as his eyes grew, the ball of fire slowly getting bigger as it made it's way to him. It was moving in slow motions.

"Regina, don't do this" David begged.

"Your running out of time. What's you decision?" She asked.

"Please" Leroy begged him.

David bit his lip. What choice did he have. He couldn't let all these people die. He had sent Emma away the first time so that she could come and save them all in 28 years. That's what should have happened. This was all wrong. He was going to lose his daughter again, and he hadn't even seen her yet. He was a king, and he had to do what was right for his kingdom. Emma would understand wouldn't she.

"AGHH!" He heard Leroy cry out in pain.

"Fine. Just...Just Stop it Regina. You keep Emma, but Leave everyone else alone" He stated as tears ran down his face. His poor daughter. He would find a way to save her, he just needed some time to figure out what to so. He had no choice, he couldn't save her if he was dead.

Regina smiled and conjured up Snow White, she appeared in front of Regina in a cloud of purple and black smoke. Snow looked around and immediately her eyes found David's. "You saved us?" She asked as she ran over to her husband. Regina made everyone disappear back to their homes and now it was only Snow and David who stood in front of her.

David shook his head. "I didn't Snow. Regina's keeping Emma, or she threaten to kill everyone else in town, Including me, and I'm pretty sure you as well" He explained.

Snow turned around to Regina. "Let my daughter go" She glared at her. David held her back.

"Snow" He warned.

"We made a deal. Emma's life, for everyone else's"

Snow gasped. "You're going to kill her?"

"Of course not" Regina snapped someone offended. "Shes staying with me. If you try to get her back, if anyone tries to get her back, I'm killing everyone in Storybrooke, including the two of you"

"You won't get away with this. You won't be able to hind behind your magic forever" Snow glared.

Regina shrugged. "Whose going to stop me? Gold's already made an deal with me to stay out of my business and not help you defeat me. I know your not expecting the fairies to stop me" She laughed.

"Emma will stop you" Snow said confidently.

"Granted, she does have magic, and granted her magic is stronger than mines, but...she don't know how to use it" Regina replied smartly. She turned around placed a protection spell on the house. "Try to remove Emma, and you all die" She threatened one last time before going back in her house. She peaked out the window and watched as Snow White cried on her lawn in her husband arms. This moment, she won. She got everything she wanted and more. But she wasn't happy.

She checked on Daniel and wasn't surprised that he was still fast asleep. She went down stairs to check on Emma. She felt nervous about seeing her. She unlocked the door and walked inside. Emma was sitting on the bed and stood up when she saw Regina.

"Um...what happened to Mary Margaret" Emma asked looking away from Regina.

"I let her go...like you asked" Regina states. It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

Emma nodded.

"I need you to stay down here for a while" Regina states calmly.

That catches Emma's attention and her eyes snap to Regina's. "You're locking me down here. Like a prisoner?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"No, not like a prisoner Emma, don't think of it like that" Regina snaps. She's not sure why shes annoyed, it's just that, this isn't easy for her. A lot has happened, a lot she hadn't planned for. She doesn't know what to do. She needs time.

"Let me go Regina. I don't want to be here anymore. I don't like this" Emma says after a moment of silence.

"I ...can't" Regina admits. "You have to stay"

Emma starts to cry. It's not fair. She never asked for this. She just wanted someone to love her. She deserved love like everyone else. But this...this was crazy. This was weird.

"Emma, don't cry...just...I can't do this right now with you" Regina states as she backs up and shuts and locks the door behind her. Something snaps in Emma and she crying harder now, but it's angry tears. She kicks the night stand over and over again because it's the only thing she can do at the moment, shes trapped. The lights flicker on and off again, but she doesn't notice. She wearing her self out. Good. Right now she doesn't want to be here and maybe she can wear her self out either fall asleep or pass out...either option is good right now.

* * *

Regina watches as Daniel sleeps. It's been hours and everything is silent once more. There have been no attempted rescues for the princess. Finally Daniel awake. He turns and looks at Regina.

"You know, that has to be the best sleep I have had in...in forever, it's not like sleeping on a bed of hay at all" Daniel smiles.

"I'm glad you...I'm glad you like it" Regina states swallowing thickly. Daniel stands up and makes his way over to Regina.

"You know, you look a little different. I can't tell what it is...but it's...something" He mumbles. "You're still beautiful as ever" Daniel states. He leans in and Regina's eyes widens. Daniel kisses her, and it's so sweet. Just like she remembers it. Exactly like it. How is she to choose between Emma and Daniel. They are completely different and yet both she love so dearly.

"I've missed you so much Daniel" Regina leans into his open arms places her head on his chest. He still smells the same.

* * *

"Emma"

Emma's eyes fluttered opened. Did someone just call her name?

"Emma" She heard the whisper again.

Yep, someone was calling her. Emma's head immediately snapped to the metal door. It was closed and there was no one in the room with her. Was she losing it? Yes, she was losing her mind. Shocker.

"Emma, come closer to the door" She heard again.

Emma did as the voice asked out of curiosity more than anything. When she got to it she realized that the slight reflection that shined through the metal was not her. In fact it looked like Mary Margaret. Emma reached forward and touched the cool metal surface. "Wha-" She started but was cut off.

"Emma, I don't have much time to tell you this. Your father and I will find a way to save you. I'm sorry I had to leave you down there all alone but... It was for the good of the town. It was the best thing to do" Snow/ Mary Margaret states.

"I...I don't understand...you-"

"The deal was, you for everyone else. Regina was going to kill everyone in Storybrooke unless we promised to leave you alone" She quickly explained. "She's evil Emma, I hope you see that now"

"You...you traded my freedom for the lives of others?!" Emma asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Emma, we had no other choice" The voice cried. The image was fading away. "Don't lose hope. We will-" And just like that the image and the voice was gone.

Emma sat down in front of the door wondering was what she just saw real, or a figment of her imagination. She hoped it was just her imagination, because if it wasn't, what a fucked up situation she was in. Her life was traded for the lives of others? Without any input from her. She was down here alone. By herself. With nothing. She didn't even know when she would be able to leave this prison, or why she was even in it. She slowly stood and made her way over to the bed, laying down once more...So this was her life now. She'd rather be dead.

* * *

Regina talked to Daniel for hours. It was as if he had never left. They talked about all the "neat" things this world had, like indoor plumbing. A Television. Radio. Telephones. Daniel was fascinated with it all. With that being said, Emma was always in the back of Regina's mind. She still had no idea what to do with her. Daniel could never know that Emma was here. He could never know what a monster she had become. She was torn.

Regina waited until Daniel was asleep once more to go back downstairs. She knew Emma hadn't eaten so she fixed her a steak, mashed potatoes and a side of brocolli so that she could eat. When Regina opened the door Emma laid upon the bed, she didn't even move, she didn't even acknowledge Regina's presence. Regina sat the tray on the night stand and sat beside Emma. She slowly reached over and brushed some wild strands of hair behind Emma's ear.

"Please" Emma muttered. "Don't touch me"

"Emma, please. Don't be childish. I brought you some food" Regina states.

"I'm not hungry"

"I know you don't know what going on right now. I don't even know what's going on right now. I had a plan, but...everything is wrong now..."

Silence. Regina continued.

"I don't know what to do Emma" Regina admitted still playing with Emma's hair.

Emma turned over. Her eyes red, and cold. "Let me go. Mary Margaret was right. You are just using me to hurt her" Emma spat.

Regina sighed. "I'm not Emma. Not anymore" Regina answered. "When you first arrived to Storybrooke, maybe, but now that I love you, I care more about you than my vengeance on her. And besides. What Snow White took from me, was returned... I've...lost the passion for vengeance".

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Daniel, my fiance. The one your mother caused to be killed because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. He's back" Regina admitted.

It took Emma a while to realize what exactly that meant. Daniel was here. In the house. That's why she was locked up as a prisoner. "Then why am I here if you have your precious...man back. Let me go" Emma snapped.

"I...I can't Emma. I love you. I can't let you go" Regina admits.

"Then get out" Emma turns her back to Regina and looks at the wall.

"Emma, I know you don't understand it now, but this is how it has to be for now...just until I figure everything out" There was a pregnant pause and when Regina realized Emma wasn't going to say anything she stood up. "You'll understand eventually" She whispers. "Your food is right there. I'll come back for the tray later" Regina states as she walks out the door. It's not until shes out the door and behind the now locked and closed door that she starts to break down. This is just too much. What is she to do?

* * *

Emma allowed the food to sit there until the smell of it made her sick. She sat up and turned over staring at it. Something snapped in her and she picked the tray up and smashed it into the wall the food splattered all over everything. She knew Regina would be pissed when she discovered the mess. She wasn't sure why Regina had been acting so calm. How could you just lock someone up and be calm about it. She truly was evil. Love wasn't worth this. Something shiny caught Emma's eye on the floor. A butter knife. Most likely for meant for the steak that littered the floor. She rushed over to grab it. Turned it over a few times in her hands.

_'Do it'_

Something inside whispered to her.

_'This will all be over. No more parents, no more Regina, no more feeling unloved, no more...anything'_

Emma realized what that feeling was earlier after the smoke entered and exited her body. It was realization...of everything. No more denial. This was fucked up and she knew it. This wasn't normal, but it was her life. A life she no longer wanted nor needed. She wasn't anyone's property. She wasn't something to be traded like borrowed goods...Not anymore.

Before she even realized what she was doing, she had done it. It was everywhere. Blood. Bright red like Regina's lips. She felt...she felt free. She felt light headed. She laid down on the cot and and licked her lips. Why was her mouth so dry? Price of taking control of your own life Emma thought. Her eyes started to get heavy. Something fell from her hands and landed harshly on the floor. Silver. Butter knife.

Emma's mind raced, it's like her life was flashing before her eyes. Things she shouldn't have even remembered, she did. She remembered a lady with long black hair, holding her in her arms, crying. Mary Margaret. So that was true, but deep down she knew. A man, an unknown man she had never seen before carried her away.

' _We have to hurry. They are coming_ ' he said as he took her away from the crying mother. ' _you'll save us_ ' he said before he placed her in a tree. A small boy, the orphanage , the Swans, the Turners, the Johnson's, the Peterson's, Neal, the Young's, her emancipation, meeting Regina, Storybrooke, Jordan, Jojo, Mary Margaret, no her mother. Her parents sacrificing her. Again. She knew everything. She had a few words for her "parents" She had a few words for the "love of her life" Regina. To bad, because she wouldn't be able to tell them anything now. She was dying. Dying wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She was letting go of everything until there was nothing left.

There was a bright light. Was that the "bright light" people spoke about on the movies and in stories. No, it was just Regina opening the door. Panic written all over her face. Shouting that was so close to her but yet sounded so far away. Tears, from Regina. Serves her right. Emma thinks weakly. She laughs. It's funny really. The last thing she remembers before it's all over is Regina pulling her up into a hug. That's it. And that's that. Totally weird right?


	41. Chapter 41

**Epilogue**

Emma laid lifeless in an hospital bed outside of Storybrooke. Dr. Whale wasn't a real doctor, he couldn't help Emma. Regina took her to someone real. Someone who had 8 plus years of education to back up their title. She took Daniel with her.

_"Who is that girl?" He asked as Regina carried Emma to the garage and placed her in the car._

_"I...I don't know...I just, I found her out side in the back yard" Regina lies, tears running down her face._

Now they stood outside a see through glass window looking at Emma's body. It was covered now.  _All magic comes with a price_. She reminds herself.

"I know this must be hard on you Regina" Daniel says as he pulls her close. "You don't even know this girl, and you are so devastated. That just proves what a good heart you have" He adds.

Regina cries harder. This is all her fault, she knows this. She allows Daniel to pull her away from the window.

**Two hours later.**

"Are you going to move Jane Doe yet?" A redheaded nurse asks.

Another nurse shrugs. "I suppose so...that's not even in my job description. I'm so telling the union about this" She mutters as she picks up clipboard near the bed and reads the file. "Ah...poor kid"

"Kid?" The redhead asks.

"Yeah, estimated age was 17 or 18...and..." The nurse sighed. "She was pregnant"

"Damn"

"Poor thing, probable didn't even know, maybe if she knew she had a kid on the way, she wouldn't have killed herself" The nurse states sadly. "Oh well, down stairs she goes...I hate my job" She pressed the button to pop up the wheels. Suddenly the lights start to to go haywire, flickering on and off.

"What...is that?" One of the nurses asks.

"Looks like this cheap hospital forgot to pay the bill" The nurse groaned.

Papers in the room started to fly around and the nurses eyes went wide. The teen that was in bed sat straight up. Emma looked around. "Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in the hospital" One of the nurse states with wide eyes. "You...you were dead" She looks at the other nurse who is frozen in fear.

"Dead?" Emma asks. She tries to remember why she would be considered dead and looks down at her wrist. There is a faint scar where she cut herself. How long was she "dead" Because it appeared to be fully healed. "How long was I in here?" Emma asks.

"Um...your chart said you arrived less than...uh, 5 hours ago. A woman brought you in here. A um..." The nurse looked down at the clip board, not sure why this is happening. How it is happening. "...Regina Mills. She left her address and number. Would you like for us to call her?"

Emma swallowed and quickly shook her head. "Uh...no...no that won't be necessary" If Regina thought she was dead. Good. She was done with Storybrooke. She was free from all that.

"Very well" The nurse states.

Emma nods. She places her feet on the floor.

"Oh, wait, wait. You can't leave" She states.

Emma swallows hard. "Why not?" She questions.

"We thought you were dead. But somehow you weren't. We need to double cheek to see if the baby is alright"

"What baby?" Emma asks confused.

"You're pregnant" The nurse states.

"Pregnant. But how..." Emma asks.

"well um...you get pregnant by having-" The nurse starts to explain.

"I know how babies are made. I've just never had sex with...Regina" Emma whispers. It all makes since. Magic. That "I love you kiss" The bright light, the throwing up she did the next day...she thought she was sick because of Regina...but it was because of a magic baby. Now, she's more than happy she's away from that crazy town. She wouldn't want Regina around their child.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**All good things shall come to an end. As this story did. But I hope your reading this chapter so that you will know to look for a part two to this story. It will pick up 8 years from this chapter, when Emma is 25, and has a kid. She WILL be keeping it. Henry will be in this story, BUT he is NOT Regina's and Emma's child. Just a little hint. The story will be called:**

**"A totally different kind of Story"**

**Because, well, everything will be different. Make sure you leave a review so that I can know what you guys are in hopes for part two. I have the story line in my head, but you know details. Be sure to tell me what you thought about this story as well guys. It was fun writing for you. Keep a look out for the next part of the story :)**


End file.
